STAY
by Mika Kim
Summary: Duo Uzumaki adalah penculik anak-anak kaya. Menculik untuk meminta uang tebusan kepada orang tua korban. Namun penculikan mereka sangat unik/?/. Salah satu korbannya adalah putra semata wayang salah satu pria terkaya. Bagaimana ceritanya? Ayuh, di baca XD [OC, Genderbender, Fem!Naruto, Fem!Kyuubi] DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **STAY**_ **© Mika Kim**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **Warn : Gender-bender, Female!Naruto, Female!Kyuubi, OOC, garing, typo(s), kesalahan penulisan dan kesalahan lain yang tidak author sadari, makanya kasi tau plis kalo ada kesalahan wkwk XD**

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1 : Tuntutan Profesi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, matahari bersinar cukup cerah. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar terlihat mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di dekat leher sekedar memberi hawa dingin untuk tubuh mereka. Sama halnya dengan seorang bocah yang kalau diamati, masih berusia sekitar enam tahun dengan wajah datar sedang mengelap peluh yang mengalir dari pelipis putihnya.

Bocah yang memiliki perawakan yang sangat tampan itu terlihat berdiri di depan pagar taman kanak-kanak dengan memegang _**smartphone**_ keluaran baru dengan wajah kesal. Bola mata hitamnya menatap tajam _**smartphone**_ nya dengan jempol yang menari-nari di layar ponsel canggih tersebut. Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh bocah tampan itu, jawabannya adalah ia sedang berusaha membunuh rasa bosannya dengan melihat-lihat _**timeline**_ akun instagram miliknya.

Beberapa orang lewat depan bocah itu menampilkan semburat merah di pipi. Entah itu ibu-ibu, tante-tante, mba-mba, bahkan nenek-nenek tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gemas mereka.

Wajah si bocah berambut raven itu datar tanpa ekspresi, namun bibirnya yang sesekali mengerucut dan pipi yang digembungkan membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Saat salah seorang tante-tante menghampirinya dan berniat mencubit pipi si bocah [kelewat] tampan itu, mengurungkan niatnya hanya karena delikan tajam si bocah.

"Jangan sentuh aku, dasar tante pedo!"

Tante-tante itu seakan mendengar suara hatinya yang retak. Dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping, tante pedo pun lari dengan air yang merembes dari dalam matanya. Orang-orang di sekitar bocah itu pun agak menjauh. Kecil-kecil tapi sangat menyeramkan. Mereka bahkan tidak percaya anak ini masih berusia enam tahun.

"Ck, kenapa Papa lama sekali?" gerutu si bocah, nampaknya sudah tidak ada lagi hal menarik di akun Instagramnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya bak seorang bos, jangan lupa ekspresi angkuh si bocah berambut raven itu. "Papa sudah telat tiga puluh menit untuk menjemputku" dengusnya lagi. Ia sampai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang terasa pegal. Semua teman-teman dan gurunya sudah pulang. Tinggal ia seorang diri yang masih di PHPin Papanya.

Tak jauh dari bocah itu berdiri dan tanpa ia sadari, ada dua orang mahluk absurd dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topi _**baseball**_ mengintip di balik pohon. Jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti _**agent**_ di _**Man In Black**_ , serial _**Hollywood**_ yang lawan-lawanan sama elien. Seringai nangkring dengan indah di bibir kedua orang itu. Si rambut pirang menoleh kearah si rambut merah dengan seringai semakin melebar.

"Kyuu- _ **nee**_ , target kita kali ini benar-benar _**high caliber**_ , liat saja ponselnya. Ponsel kita bahkan tidak secanggih itu" ujar si pirang kagum sekaligus iri. Matanya menatap bocah itu tanpa berkedip.

"Kau benar Naru-chan" si rambut merah mengangguk membenarkan. " Sial! Untuk membeli ponsel itu saja, aku harus rela tidak _**creambath**_ selama tiga bulan, tidak beli kuota dua bulan dan tidak makan apel selama setahun" lanjut si rambut merah gemas. Si pirang menoleh ke si rambut merah. "Kyuu- _ **nee**_ , demi Tuhan kau sangat lebay" cibirnya.

Baiklah, mari kita berkenalan dengan kedua mahluk tidak jelas itu. Si rambut merah adalah si sulung Uzumaki Kyuubi dan yang pirang adalah si bungsu Uzumaki Naruto. Duo Uzumaki ini adalah komplotan penculik anak-anak kaya, yang sudah melakukan tindak kejahatan nista itu selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Mereka adalah penjahat yang cukup profesional dalam menjalankan aksinya, terbukti belum ada korbannya yang berhasil menjebloskan mereka ke penjara. Mereka sangat licin, gesit, waspada, dan cantik -ralat yang terakhir- sehingga kebanyakan korbannya malah senang kalau di culik.

Mereka menculik dengan kasih sayang ala emak-emak, alasannya karena mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan rasa trauma kepada korban, jadi saat penculikan, mereka akan dengan senang hati memanjakan si korban sampai orang tuanya memberi tebusan. Cukup aneh memang, di jaman seperti sekarang ini masih ada penjahat yang peduli akan kondisi psikis si korban, pertanyaannya lalu kenapa mereka melakukan tindak kejahatan ini? Entahlah hanya mereka yang tahu /lol/ XD

Kembali ke si bocah.

Ia masih berdiri dengan wajah super kesal. Pipinya yang digembungkan terlihat memerah. Sedari tadi ia berusaha untuk menghubungi sang Papa tapi tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, Papanya sedang asyik godain karyawati-karyawati di kantor gedenya sampai lupa sama anak sendiri. Dalam hati Si bocah mengutuk sang Papa menjadi patung supaya tidak genit lagi. Nista memang.

Saat sedang asyik merungut, ada dua orang aneh mendekati bocah tampan itu. Ia menoleh dengan wajah datar, memperhatikan kedua mahkluk yang entah berspesies apa dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Terlihat dahi bocah itu berkerut, entah kenapa ia seperti melihat seorang agen FBI.

"Hai manis, kamu lagi nunggu jemputan ya?" si pirang, Uzumaki Naruto, membuka kacamatanya sambil melontarkan pertanyaan yang disambut dengusan kasar oleh si bocah. Senyum Naruto luntur seketika ketika melihat bocah itu malah memalingkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, angkuh sekali batin si pirang kesal. "Sabar Naruto, sabar. Untuk target berkualitas tinggi memang perlu kesabaran ekstra. Ingat, ini demi uang jutaan Yen" kode si rambut merah, Uzumaki Kyuubi melalui kedipan mata, Naruto menghela napas lalu mengangguk.

"Hei, kau mau es krim?" tanya Naruto lagi, berharap kali ini bocah angkuh itu mau sedikit meluluhkan hati kerasnya. Mata si bocah mengerling, melihat es krim bermerek 'Dinding' membuatnya ngiler. Bagaimana bisa orang asing ini tahu kalau ia sangat suka dengan es krim campur kepingan biskuit Orio? Dengan malu-malu, bocah itu mengangguk. Hati Naruto bersorak dalam hati. Yes! Langkah pertama berhasil.

"Nah, ini untukmu" Naruto menyodorkan cup es krim yang cukup besar itu ke tangan mungil si bocah. Akhirnya es krim itu pun berpindah tangan. "Hn" guman si bocah sambil senyum tipis hampir tidak terlihat sama sekali. Mata bocah itu menatapnya seperti menatap emak-emak. Naruto sedikit kesal, terlebih Kyuubi sang kakak malah menertawainya. Naruto mendeathglare sang kakak agar berhenti mengoloknya. Ingat, ia masih cantik, bohay, muda, dan kiyut. Dia bukan emak-emak, camkan itu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Naruto sok akrab. Bocah raven itu mengangguk pelan, masih semangat menyuapkan sendok es krim ke mulut kecilnya. Sendok es krim itu terlalu besar hingga membuat beberapa es krim belepotan di sekitar sudut bibir dan dagu bocah itu. Naruto mendengus lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan berjongkok di depan bocah itu untuk menyamakan tinggi badan mereka. Si bocah mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Kau ini, hati-hati makannya. Lihat es krim ini sampai belepotan di mulutmu, tahu" cetus Naruto sambil mengelap bekas es krim di sudut bibir si bocah dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang, ya walaupun itu cuma akting sih.

Tanpa Naruto duga, bocah di hadapannya itu menatapnya dengan mata hitam yang membola. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh bocah itu menegang. Naruto balas menatap bocah itu tepat pada mata bulat si bocah. Naruto harus mengakui bahwa bola mata itu sangat indah, namun yang membuat hati Naruto sedikit mencelos adalah ia seperti melihat luka dalam mata itu. Si bocah memutus kontak mata dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi gembulnya membuat Naruto menjerit dalam hati. Astaga, demi mendiang ayah dan ibunya, kenapa bocah ini manis sekali? Apalagi sikap Tsunderenya yang bikin gemas, membuat Naruto tampak seperti tante-tante pedo.

Kyuubi yang sedari tadi menyaksikan interaksi kedua mahluk itu hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Adiknya memang ahli dalam merayu anak kecil, tidak salah jika tugas Naruto adalah untuk mencuri hati calon korban sebelum mereka diculik. Kenapa bukan Kyuubi yang melakukannya? Yang ada sang korban malah mati ketakutan sebelum diculik, wajahnya saja seperti monster rubah, hiiii~

"Uhm.." Si bocah berdehem. Ia menggusap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Oh iya, kamu sedang menunggu jemputan yah?" Naruto berusaha mengakrabkan diri. Si bocah mengangguk. "Lalu mana jemputanmu?" Bocah itu mengangkat bahu ringan, dengan wajah kesal mengingat sudah hampir satu jam sang Papa belum datang. "Kamu tidak bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Naruto mulai kesal. Bocah itu menggeleng pelan. Sejak tadi bocah ini tidak mengeluarkan suara. Pertanyaan Naruto hanya di balas anggukan, gelengan, delikan, tatapan datar, dan senyum tipis. Ayolah, jangan bilang bocah ini bisu?

"Ehm, siapa namamu?" Naruto masih berusah menghaluskan suaranya. Bocah itu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tidak kunjung menjawab Naruto menghela napas kasar. "Apa kau bisu?" tanya Naruto serampangan. Bocah itu melebarkan matanya, raut wajahnya yang datar berubah jadi kesal. Ia merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan tante pirang itu.

"Aku tidak bisu" jawab si bocah singkat dan datar. Naruto menghela napas lega, ia kembali tersenyum "ku kukira kamu bisu, habisnya dari tadi kau diam saja, manis" Apa-apaan itu? Naruto, kau benar-benar terdengar seperti tante pedo, jerit Kyuubi menendang kecil kaki Naruto yang masih berjongkok. Naruto menoleh dan mendelik. Ia kembali menatap si bocah. "Papa melarangku untuk bicara dengan orang asing" ujar si bocah dengan polos tapi benada datar. Naruto mengangguk, sok mengerti padahal hatinya sudah kesal karena Papanya si bocah ini tidak membiarkan anaknya bersosialisasi dengan mudah karena memberikan larangan yang bakal merusak mental sosial anak-anak, pikir si pirang itu dramatis.

"Tidak apa-apa, kakak bukan orang asing kok" rayu Naruto, sok sok mengkiyutkan dirinya dengan memberi panggilan kakak, Kyuubi mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan senyum cantik. Bocah itu terlihat berpikir, nampaknya mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus memberitahu namanya atau tidak ke tante ini. Tapi kalau Papanya sampai tahu ia bicara dengan orang asing, bisa-bisa jatah kuota perbulannya di kurangi, bagaimana ia bisa eksis di dunia maya? Tapi tante ini sudah memberinya es krim 'dinding seleksion', mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia memberitahukan namanya. Naruto mengernyit melihat si bocah yang nampak uring-uringan dengan pikirannya sendiri, Naruto berniat menegur.

"Hei? Ada apa?"

"Kou."

Ha?

Naruto menganga tidak mengerti? "Kou?" beo si pirang tidak mengerti.

"Namaku Kou" ujar si bocah, bisa melihat garis kebingungan di wajah tante pirang. Naruto mengangguk paham sambil berohria.

Kyuubi memberi kode kepada Naruto, Naruto mengangguk paham. Inilah saat mereka mulai melakukan tahap penculikan. Takutnya nanti jemputan bocah ini keburu datang, jadi mereka tidak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama.

"Jaa, Kou. Mau ikut kakak ke _**archade**_? Kakak akan mentraktir kamu main sepuasnya" bujuk Naruto. Mata Kou terlihat berbinar, sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke _**archade**_ , tapi bagaimana jika ia pergi dan Papanya datang? Naruto yang memang sudah ahli baca ekspresi, terlihat menyeringai. Ia menepuk pundak kecil Kou dan mulai membujuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti kita hubungi jemputanmu dan menyuruhnya menjemputmu di _**archade**_ , oke?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kou mengangguk setuju. Kyuubi mengacungkan jempolnya dibalas kedipan manja oleh Naruto. Ketiga manusia itu pun berjalan menuju _**archade**_ yang ada di pusat distrik pertokoan Konoha.

...

Sementara itu, di sebuah perusahaan yang dibangun tinggi menjulang di pusat kota Konoha, terlihat seorang pria menarik dasinya kasar setelah keluar dari ruangan rapat. Ia lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobil mewahnya. "Sial, Kou pasti sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu" gerutu pria itu sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil. Pria itu mengambil ponselnya di saku jas dan mencoba menghubungi sang putra. Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Ia kemudian mencari kontak lain dan menghubunginya. Tidak sampai menunggu lama, panggilan itu sudah dijawab oleh seseorang.

" _ **Moshi-moshi**_ " sapa seorang wanita di seberang _**line**_.

"Apa mami menjemput Kou hari ini?" tanya pria itu tanpa basa basi dengan nada gusar, sesekali ia menjambak surai ravennya gemas.

"Apa maksudmu? mami tidak menjemput Kou hari ini. _**Matte**_ , jangan bilang kau belum menjemput Kou, Sasuke?" Sasuke, nama pria tampan itu, bisa menangkap nada geram wanita lawan bicaranya di seberang _**line**_. "Astaga, demi seluruh keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke. Kenapa bisa kau membiarkan anakmu menunggu selama dua jam? Mami tidak mau tahu, bawa pulang cucu Mami, SEKARANG!" sambungan itu terputus menyisakan mata Sasuke yang menatap nanar layar ponselnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Ibunya yang sudah meraung-raung di kediaman Uchiha. Pria itu menghela napas kasar. Setir mobil yang ia pegang digenggam erat.

Setelah beberapa menit berkendara, akhirnya Sasuke tiba di TK Sukidayo tempat anaknya bersekolah. Sasuke turun dengan buru-buru dari mobil. Mata gelapnya menelusuri sekitaran sekolah untuk menemukan sosok anaknya yang super kece seperti dirinya, namun sangat disayangkan, sama sekali tidak nampak sosok sang anak.

"Astaga, Kou! Kau di mana?" erang Sasuke frustasi. Ia mencoba men _ **dial**_ kembali kontak sang anak, berharap ada jawaban. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat. Demi apapun, ia tidak ingin mati muda dan meninggalkan putranya sebagai yatim piatu karena dibunuh oleh maminya sendiri.

 _ **Meanwhile in archade...**_

Kou terlihat sangat menikmati kemenangannya saat mengalah kan Naruto dengan telak ketika bermain lomba memasukan bola ke keranjang [?], Naruto terlihat begitu kecewa, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Tujuannya adalah membuat anak ini senang, setelah itu, ia akan meminta tebusan ke orang tua Kou, fufufu pikir Naruto nista.

Di sebelah timur _**archade**_ ada Kyuubi yang sudah hampir menghabiskan boneka yang ada dalam _**box**_ , pegawai _**archade**_ sampai ternganga melihat keahlian wanita berambut merah itu dalam menguras boneka. Rupanya Kyuubi sudah mengetahui trik bagaimana bisa mengambil boneka dengan mudah meskipun pengaitnya terasa sedikit lembek[?].

Naruto dan Kou menghampiri Kyuubi yang sudah tertawa seperti orang kesetanan karena berhasil mendapatkan boneka rubah berekor sembilan. Wajah Kou berbinar-binar menatap segepok tumpukan boneka hasil tangkapan Kyuubi.

"Kau mau?" tanya Kyuubi, terdengar seperti lagi malak anak kecil. Dengan wajah datar si Kou mengangguk, malu-malu tapi mau, Kyuubi mencibir. "Ini untukmu semua" ucap Kyuubi sambil menyodorkan tumpukan boneka itu setelah di masukkan ke dalam kantongan besar. Sedangkan boneka rubah berekor sembilan diberikan kepada Naruto. Naruto menjerit senang, sudah lama sekali ia menginginkan boneka itu.

Namun Naruto menyadari tatapan memelas Kou. Ia melepaskan pelukannya ke boneka rubah itu lalu berjongkok di depan Kou. "Ada apa, Kou?" tanya Naruto lembut, Kou memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ini anak, bener-bener Tsundere pikir Naruto. "Nah, ini untukmu" ujar wanita pirang itu tulus, lagi pula sebentar lagi ia akan mendapat uang dari anak ini kan? Jadi tidak apa-apa ia mengikhlaskan boneka yang sudah susah payah Kyuubi dapatkan untuknya.

Kou menerima boneka itu dengan bahagia. Kyuubi menyikut perut Naruto hingga wanita pirang itu meringis. "Kenapa kau berikan boneka itu juga?" bisik Kyuubi gemas. Naruto mendelik lalu mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Tidak masalah Kyuu- _ **nee**_ , sebentar lagi kita bisa mendapat gantinya berlipat-lipat ganda" balas Naruto dengan sorot mata yang sudah berubah jadi hijau karena memikirkan uang. Kyuubi memutar bola matanya bosan. Sepertinya adiknya itu memang lebih mata duitan daripada dirinya.

"Kou, mana ponsel mu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Kou mendongak lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dalam tas maskot kodok warna birunya. Ia menyodorkan ponselnya ke Naruto. Naruto mendengus geli, anak ini benar-benar jarang bicara.

"Yang mana kontak ayahmu?" tanyanya sambil mengutak-atik ponsel Kou. "Itu yang namanya Papa Tercinta 3" jawab Kou sukses membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi sweatdrop. Astaganaga, keren-keren tapi alaynya naujubillah. Pasti bapaknya juga sama alaynya dengan si anak, pikir keduanya berjamaah.

"Aku akan menelfonnya untuk menjemputmu" ujar Naruto sambil memberi kode ke Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengangguk paham. Ia lalu mengajak Kou ke salah satu tempat duduk agar sedikit menjauh dari Naruto sambil menenteng dua buah kantongan plastik besar berisi puluhan boneka.

Naruto mulai menghubungi kontak ayah Kou. Wanita pirang itu menempelkan ponsel canggih itu di telinganya. Baru berbunyi 'tut' sekali telfon itu sudah di angkat.

"Kouuuuuu!"

Naruto refleks menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telingannya dan menatap layar ponsel Kou dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa-apaan orang itu berteriak-teriak.

"Kou? Kau dimana? Papa mencarimu dari tadi" teriak orang itu lagi, Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"aku bukan Kou" jawab Naruto datar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk angkat bicara sambil meniup-niup kukunya. Ia bisa merasakan hawa tidak mengenakkan dari orang itu.

"Siapa kau? Di mana putraku?" tanya orang itu dengan nada dingin. Naruto sampai merinding. "Jawab, di mana putraku, sialaaaan?" Lagi-lagi Naruto menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Astaga, tidak bisakah orang ini bicara baik-baik? Anaknya baik-baik saja, kenapa ia harus sepanik itu? Pikir Naruto inosen. Entah siapa sebenarnya yang bego-_-

"Dengar, Tuan. Aku hanya akan bicara satu kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Kou sekarang bersama ku. Anggap saja aku menculiknya. Aku minta uang tebusan sebesar seratus juta Yen. Uang tebusan itu anda bawa ke pusat distrik pertokoan konoha dan simpan di tempat sampah berwarna kuning di depan Toko Jemari Sally" ujar Naruto panjang lebar tanpa jeda. Dari seberang _**line**_ ia bisa mendengar geraman orang itu seperti mendengar singa yang sedang memburu mangsanya.

"Oh, dan jangan lupa Tuan, jika anda ingin tubuh Kou masih utuh, jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada siapapun, apalagi polisi. Kalau anda nekat, saya tidak keberatan dijebloskan ke penjara asal sudah memutilasi anak manis anda"

Oke, Naruto mengucapkan hal itu terdengar seperti seorang _**psychopath**_ , namun dalam hatinya ia berteriak histeris. Mana mungkin ia membunuh anak kecil? Astaga, salahkan profesinya sebagai penculik anak yang memaksanya mengatakan hal tidak berperikemanusiaan itu.

"Jangan sentuh putraku, sialan!" raung orang itu keras. Jantung Naruto sampai hampir berhenti berdetak karena mendengar teriakan orang itu. Baru kali ini ia menemukan ayah korban yang tidak gentar seperti ini. Naruto memutar otaknya. Ia lalu melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis terisak, dan langsung mendapatkan ide jahil. Wanita pirang itu berjalan ke arah anak kecil yang menangis itu dan mengarahkan ponsel Kou agar orang di sambungan telfon itu bisa mendengar suara tangisan. Dan benar saja, setelah Naruto kembali menempelkan telfon itu ke telinga, ia bisa mendengar suara panik orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap putraku?" Orang itu bertanya dengan sangat tidak sabar. "Tidak ada, hanya sedang menyayat telapak kakinya dengan silet" bohong Naruto, jujur saja ia ingin segera mengakhiri telfon itu karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi membuat drama bergenre _**gore**_.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan yang kau perintahkan. Tapi tolong berhenti menyakiti anakku" pinta pria itu terdengar memohon. Senyum Naruto terkembang. "Oke, tolong sms ke nomor Kou jika uangnya sudah kau masukkan ke tong sampah. Setelah itu, akan ku sms tempat di mana kau bisa menjemput Kou. Waktumu tiga puluh menit"

Tut! Tut!

Sambungan telfon itu diputus secara sepihak oleh Naruto. Wanita itu lalu menghampiri Kou dan Kyuubi. Kyuubi menoleh saat Naruto menghampiri mereka. "Bagaimana?" bisik Kyuubi penasaran karena adiknya itu terlihat sumringah. "Beres" balas Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap di lokasi eksekusi" gumam Kyuubi sok misterius, Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, jaga Kou ya. Aku ada urusan, jadi aku pergi duluan" Kyuubi beranjak pergi setelah menepuk puncak kepala raven Kou. Kedua mahluk itupun menatap punggung Kyuubi yang semakin menjauh hingga menghilang di balik pintu _**archade**_.

"Kou, tiga puluh menit lagi Papamu tercintah akan datang untuk menjemputmu, aku sudah bicara dengannya" lapor Naruto kepada bocah tampan itu. Si bocah mengangguk semangat.

"Terima kasih, tante"

Heeee?

Apa-apaan itu?

Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas saat melihat pipi Kou yang bersemu gara-gara mengucapakan kata terima kasih. "Kou.." lirih Naruto, bocah itu menoleh. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah. "Kenapa kau manis sekaliiiiii?" Naruto langsung memeluk bocah itu sambil menjerit gemas. Kou sampai terbatuk gara-gara dipeluk dengan tiba-tiba dan sangat keras. "Lepaskan aku, tanteeeeee" Kou berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto dengan mendorong wanita itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

Pelukan pun terlepas, Kou merungut kesal. Naruto semakin gemas. Keduanya pun saling mencubit satu sama lain, ya meskipun sebenarnya yang usil itu Naruto sih.

...

Sasuke memukul stir mobilnya keras. Hari ini mungkin adalah hari terburuk sepanjang dua puluh tujuh tahun sejarah hidupnya, yaitu mendengar kabar bahwa anaknya diculik. Ibunya benar-benar akan membunuhnya jika sampai ia tahu akan hal ini.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Kouuuu, bertahanlah nak" gumam Sasuke. Ia pun menancap gas menuju pusat distrik pertokoan konoha. Tidak berselang lama, ia pun sampai di depan toko Jemari Sally.

Ia membawa sebuah kantongan plastik warna hitam dan mencari tempat sampah warna kuning. Ia pun memasukan kantongan itu tanpa ragu. Persetan deng uang seratus juta yen, keselamatan anaknya jauh lebih penting daripada uang. Lagi pula, dalam sepuluh hari kedepan uang itu pasti akan kembali berlipat ganda. _**Well**_ , Sasuke dan kekayaannya yang melimpah.

Setelah itu ia kemudian mengirim pesan ke Kou bahwa ia sudah melakukannya sesuai intruksi.

Naruto yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan Kou merasakan ponsel Kou bergetar. Ia kemudian membuka pesan itu dan tersenyum bahagia. Dengan lihai ia mengetik pesan di ponselnya sendiri dan mengirimnya ke Kyuubi. Setelah itu, Naruto pun memberi tahukan lokasi keberadaan Kou.

Sasuke membuka ponselnya dengan tidak sabar. "Ha? Di _**archade**_?" Sasuke menjerit bingung. Mana ada penculik membawa korban ke _**archade**_? Ah persetan, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ia harus segera menjemput putranya. "tunggu Papa Kou!" Sasuke langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan menancap gas ke _**archade**_.

Naruto menyerahkan ponsel yang ia pegang ke pemiliknya. Kou menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kou, kakak harus pulang karna ada urusan, Papamu sudah di jalan akan ke sini menjemputmu. Tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal kamu sendiri?"

Dengan tidak ikhlas Kou mengangguk. Naruto bisa menangkap rasa tidak rela dari mata bocah enam tahun itu. Naruto mengusap kepala raven Kou.

"Kalau kita berjodoh, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" ujar wanita pirang itu sok berpantun. Kou mengangguk lemah lagi.

Naruto pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kou yang masih terduduk di bangku. Ia menoleh sekali lagi saat jarak mereka sudah sangat berjauhan. Entah kenapa dada Naruto sesak saat meninggalkan bocah itu. Terlebih saat melihat sorot luka di mata Kou. Wanita itu pun keluar dari _**archade**_ dengan mata yang sedikit memanas, jujur saja ia suka berada di dekat anak itu. Tapi profesinya tidak mengijinkannya untuk memiliki hubungan yang lebih dengan korban. Hanya sebatas penculik dan korban, tidak lebih.

Naruto yang jalan sambil memperbaiki topi _**baseball**_ nya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Cih! Bisa kah kau berjalan dengan benar?" semprot orang itu garang. Naruto menganga lebar. Bisa-bisanya orang itu berteriak kearahnya "Hei! Kau yang menabrakku tuan!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah. Safir dan Oniks keduanya bertemu, saling menatap sengit. "Dasar idiot!" ejek si pemilik oniks lalu melenggang buru-buru masuk ke dalam _**archade**_. Naruto yang tidak terima di katai Idiot berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. "BRENGSEK! Dasar muka tembok, TEME!" Napasnya sampai tidak beraturan saking emosinya. Wajah orang itu tidak asing, namun ia tidak bisa mengingat wajah itu. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan _**archade**_ dengan kaki yang terhentak-hentak seraya terus mengumpat dan menyumpahi orang tak tau diuntung itu.

Sasuke samar-samar mendengar gadis yang di tabraknya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah di luar sana. Meskipun ia sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang menabrak gadis itu, tapi ia terlalu buru-buru untuk meminta maaf. Atau bisa dibilang, ia terlalu gengsi.

Perhatiannya kemudian tertuju kepada sosok anak kecil yang duduk sambil menguap di sudut ruangan _**archade**_ itu. Mata hitamnya melebar dan berlari mendekati sang putra.

"Kousukeeeee!" Sasuke berteriak pelan. Sang anak yang dari tadi menunduk melihat sepatunya mendongak saat mendengar suara yang ia kenali. "Papaaaa" balasnya. Kou melompat turun dari bangku dan berlari menghambur pelukan ke papanya. Sasuke langsung memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu. Ia memeriksa setiap inci tubuh sang anak untuk memastikan luka apa saja yang sudah penculik itu ciptakan di tubuh anaknya. Kou menatap bingung sang papa.

"Kou buka sepatumu, mana telapak kakimu yang di iris silet?" desak Sasuke sambil menarik-narik sepatu anaknya. Kou mendengus.

"Apa yang papa lakukan?" tanya bocah itu dengan wajah datar. Sasuke mendongak, menatap wajah anaknya bingung. _**Well**_ , Sasuke tidak tahu mental anaknya sekuat ini. Sudah mengalami penculikan tapi masih terlihat sangat tenang. Uh, itu baru anak Sasuke.

"Kau baru saja diculik, Kou!"

Hening

Mulut Kou menganga dengan sangat OOC. Kenapa tiba-tiba Papa berubah jadi _**king of drama**_? Sejak kapan ia diculik?

"Papa, aku sedang bermain di sini. Kapan aku di culik?" tanya Kou bingung. Sasuke sama bingungnya. "Kau main di sini sendirian?" Mata Sasuke menatap anaknya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Si anak menggeleng. "Aku bersama dua tante-tante baik. Dia memberikan ku ini. Lucu kan, Pah?" Kou menunjukkan boneka rubah ekor sembilannya kepada sang Papa. Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya yang terasa sakit. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti. Penculikan macam apa ini? Sial. Berarti ini penculikan sekaligus penipuan, rutuknya dalam hati.

Sasuke menghela napas, setidaknya anaknya baik-baik saja. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan mencari tahu siapa dua tante-tante yang sudah menculik anaknya itu.

"Ayo pulang, Kou. Kau pasti lapar kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan sang anak. Kou menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan, tante-tante itu mentraktirku tadi" balas Kou. Sasuke semakin tidak dibuat ternganga dengan tidak elitnya atas apa yang sudah anaknya alami. Sepertinya sekarang otak jeniusnya benar-benar tidak bisa ia fungsikan dengan baik.

"Papaaaa!" teriak Kou tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah sang ayah. Sasuke menoleh dan menaikan alisnya. "Papa, boneka pemberian tante-tante itu ketinggalan" tunjuk Kou ke dua kantongan plastik besar berisi boneka. Sasuke sweatdrop. Apa-apaan itu? Sasuke pun kembali untuk mengambil kantongan itu dengan tidak rela dan kembali berjalan bersama Kou.

Demi arwah kakek Madara, siapapun yang baru saja menipunya, Sasuke kutuk semoga mendapat suaminya yang brengsek.

...

Naruto dan Kyuubi bersin secara bersamaan. Kedua wanita itu saling berpandangan. "Aku merinding, Naruto" gumam Kyuubi. "Aku juga" balas Naruto.

Kedua wanita yang tengah menhitung uang di apartemennya itu mendadak memiliki firasat buruk. Tapi secepat kodok lompat dari satu daun teratai ke daun teratai lainnya, kedua wanita itu kembali sibuk menghitung helaian uang yang baru saja mereka dapatkan, mengabaikan firasat buruk yang baru saja kedua penculik kelas mujaer itu rasakan.

Mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa menculik Kou adalah awal dari kehidupan penuh drama yang akan mereka alami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mau END atau TBC?

Wkwkwk

Thanks yang udah baca ff gajelas ini~


	2. Mission Failed!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **STAY** __ **© Mika Kim**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **Warn : Gender-bender, Female!Naruto, Female!Kyuubi, OOC, garing, typo(s), kesalahan penulisan dan kesalahan lain yang tidak author sadari, makanya kasi tau plis kalo ada kesalahan wkwk XD**

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 2 : Mission Failed!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kawaih Orenji _**in**_ , _**Over**_!"

"Retto vervetto _**in**_ , _ **Over**_!"

"Kawaih orenji bersiap di posisi. Bagaimana dengan Retto vervetto, posisi aman? _**Over**_!"

"Retto vervetto, aman. Target belum terlihat, jadi retto vervetto masih setia menunggu. _**Over**_!"

"Tetap lakukan pengintaian, Kawaih orenji offu dulu, mau ngopi"

" _ **Roger**_! Retto vervetto mau nabung dulu ke wc, soalnya mules abis makan rujak apel"

Kira-kira seperti itulah percakapan ala agen _**Mission**_ _**impossible**_ yang dilakukan oleh dua orang anak manusia berambut pirang dan yang satunya berambut merah melalui alat komunikasi mirip ponsel yang orang jaman sekarang namai _**walkie**_ _**talkie**_ , padahal jarak mereka hanya sekitar dua meter.

Dua anak manusia itu adalah penjahat elit kelas lele yang sedang bersiap menjalankan aksinya. Kali ini target penculikan indah mereka adalah anak seorang Menteri. Menteri itu terkenal dengan kecerdasannya yang konon melewati kadar batas kewajaran. Saking pintarnya, dulu ketika SMA, menteri itu sekalipun suka tidur dalam kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung, ia tetap bisa menjawab pertanyaan guru hingga membuat sang guru mangap seperti ikan yang kekurangan air. Jadi mereka penasaran, apa anaknya akan secerdas bapaknya? Karena mereka pernah dengar kata pepatah bahwa 'Buah yang jatuh itu akan bergelindingan di bawah pohonnya' jadi, mereka ingin membuktikan bahwa anaknya itu tidak mungkin cerdas karena kecerdasan sang menteri bergelindingan pergi ketika proses pembuatan sang anak [?]

Beberapa menit kemudian, si _**Red**_ _**velvet**_ aka Uzumaki Kyuubi kembali dari wc karena panggilan alam yang harus ia penuhi dan menghampiri adiknya, si _**kawai orange**_ , yang sedang menikmati _**black**_ _**coffe**_ nya di sebuah kedai dekat Toko Jemari Sally. Sebenarnya mereka masih berniat untul berkomunikasi lewat _**walkie**_ _**talkie**_ tapi karena sinyal di konoha lagi ada masalah dan suara jadi terdengar tidak jelas, keduanya memutuskan untuk langsung bicara _**face to face**_ , biar tidak rempong.

"Kyuu- _ **nee**_ , kau yakin target kita kali ini adalah putra Menteri Nara?" Si _**kawai**_ _**orange**_ aka Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Kyuubi yang mendengar pertanyaan sang adik langsung mendengus dan tertawa sombong layaknya bos mafia. "kalau bukan anak seperti itu, memangnya siapa lagi yang akan kita culik, hm? Lagian sangat tidak lucu kan kalau kita nyulik anak tukang baso?" celetuk Kyuubi dengan seringai yang nampak di bibir indahnya saat membayangkan jumlah uang yang bisa ia peroleh dengan menculik anak Menteri Nara. Namun berbeda dengan Kyuubi, Naruto malah terlihat resah dan gelisah sambil diliatin semut merah yang berbaris di dinding dan menatapnya curiga seakan penuh tanya, apa yang sedang ia gundah gulanakan.

Merasakan hawa kemurungan sang adik, Kyuubi menghentikan imajinasi mandi uangnya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Naru-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi terlihat penasaran.

Naruto mendongak, wajahnya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kyuu- _ **nee**_.. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda?" tanya Naruto pelan mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuubi sebelumnya. Kyuubi mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?" Naruto menghela napas pelan. Mata birunya menerawang jauh keramaian area distrik pertokoan konoha. "Maksudku, kita menculik anak-anak dari kalangan orang biasa. _**Maybe**_ , seperti anaknya _**uncle**_ Murtu" jawab Naruto lagi membuat Kyuubi hampir saja menyemburkan _**cappucino**_ yang diseruputnya. Kenapa dengan adiknya ini, astaga. "Maksudmu anak orang india pendek dan gemuk pemilik kedai di depan Toko Jemari Sally sana?" desis Kyuubi tak percaya. Matanya langsung tertuju ke seorang bocah botak yang sedang membantu ayahnya di sebuah kedai yang terkenal dengan es campur ABCD itu. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Bukankah itu terdengar lebih seru? Kyuubi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau sudah gila ya, Nar?" olok Kyuubi dengan tatapan mencemooh "Memangnya kalau kau minta uang tebusan jutaan Yen, _**Uncle**_ Murtu dapat uang dari mana? Kontrakannya saja kudu nyicil" sambung Kyuubi gemas. Pikiran adiknya itu benar-benar di luar akal sehat. Lagian apa gunanya menculik anak yang berasal dari kalangan biasa? Mau dapat uang darimana orang tua mereka untuk memberi uang tebusan? Selain kemungkinan tebusannya yang kecil, resikonya lebih besar. Soalnya untuk kalangan orang biasa, dia pasti lebih mengandalkan polisi, berbeda dengan orang super kaya yang tidak akan babibu lagi saat dimintai uang tebusan apalagi kalau sudah di embel-embeli kata mutilasi, dalam jentikan jari pun uang sudah ada di tangan. Oh ayolah, Kyuubi hanya sedang berpikir rasional.

Naruto menghela napas. Oke, sepertinya dia memang sedang berpikir sinting. Apa yang dikatakan sang kakak itu benar adanya. Mana mungkin ia menyusahkan kalangan orang biasa karena penculikannya, hidup orang-orang itu saja sudah susah. Sebagai penculik yang menjunjung tinggi nilai kemanusiaan dan perdamaian dunia, ia tidak boleh menyusahkan orang lain. Beda ceritanya kalau orang itu kaya 'kan, menguras uang mereka jutaan yen tidak akan masalah, pikir Naruto nista.

"Kau benar, Kyuu- _ **nee**_. Sepertinya otakku memang ada yang konslet" ringis Naruto. Ya memang sih, sejak penculikan seorang anak bernama Kou beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang lain pada dirinya. Rasanya seperti ia tersengat ribuan tawon, antara geli dan sakit. Sering kali ia melamunkan anak itu.

Tunggu.. Jangan bilang ia sedang jatuh cinta?

Haaaa?

Dengan Kou? Bocah enam tahun yang memang tampan itu?

Noooo! Demi sertifikat penculik profesional yang ia dapatkan dari ketua PPAK [Persatuan Penculik Anak Konoha], mana mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada bocah? Dia bukan pedo! Ingat.

Naruto memukul kepalanya. Kyuubi sampai melongo melihat tingkah anarkis sang adik yang menganiaya kepala pirangnya sendiri.

"Nar, _**stop**_! Apa kau ingin membuat otak dungumu itu semakin dungu?" tegur Kyuubi berhasil menghentikan sang adik. Naruto menyengir watados. Ia kembali menerawang jauh.

Tidak, ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta oke? Dia hanya terlalu menyukai anak itu, apalagi tatapan matanya itu loh yang menampilkan sorot luka yang membuat Naruto penasaran. Dari semua korbannya, Kou lah yang memiliki tatapan berbeda kepada dirinya. Ia seakan melihat ada kerinduan di hati bocah enam tahun itu. Ada apa dengan Kou?

"Nar?" Kyuubi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya depan wajah Naruto yang melamun.

"Naru-chaaaaan! Heyyooo! Kau masih hidup kan?" jerit Kyuubi dengan keras membuat beberapa orang yang lewat berbalik dan menatap Kyuubi horor, termasuk Naruto.

"Kau ini kenapa sih uring-uringan dari tadi?" cetus wanita berambut merah itu kembali menghancurkan lamunan Naruto.

"Oh, tidak" elak Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal karena kutuan. /ngga/ gadis itu kemudian berseru "Kyuu- _ **nee**_! Target sudah muncul" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk bocah berambut Nanas yang baru saja keluar dari tempat latihan Taekwondo.

Wow, sepertinya target mereka kali ini benar-benar akan membuat duo Uzumaki si penjahat elit dan cantik akan bekerja extra. Lihat saja dua _**bodyguard**_ berbadan kayak atlit angkat besi di kedua sisi bocah itu.

Kyuubi meringis. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan siap bertarung. Naruto mengangguk mantap. Keduanya lalu berdiri dan saling bergenggaman tangan kemudian berdoa agar misinya kali ini berhasil.

"Kami-sama, semoga kami berhasil. Semoga kali ini engkau memberkati kami, dan mencegah segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan menjebloskan kami ke penjara. Kami masih terlalu muda dan terlalu cantik untuk jadi napi. Jadi, lindungi kami." Kyuubi memimpin doa dengan khidmat. Naruto menunduk menghayati doa dengan air mata yang hampir menetes.

"Amin" seru keduanya seusai doa dipanjatkan. "Bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita nyelamatin diri masing-masing" keduanya mengucapkan motto mereka dengan lantang.

"Saatnya beraksi" ujar Kyuubi ala komando pasukan batalion kesepuluh yang siap memasuki area peperangan.

" _ **Roger**_!"

...

Duo Uzumaki pun mulai melakukan aksinya. Pertama yang akan mereka lumpuhkan adalah kedua penjaga putra Menteri Nara. Bagaimana caranya? Biarkan wanita bekerja.

Dari balik pohon, Naruto mengamati gerak-gerik penjaga yang berjalan di kedua sisi Putra Nara menuju sebuah mesin minuman. Kalau dilihat postur wajahnya, kedua penjaga itu suka membaca majalah dewasa, karena meskipun wajah mereka terlihat datar, tapi ada kerutan di sudut bibir mereka. Itu artinya, orang itu sering tersenyum _**ero**_ saat membaca majalan dewasa. Teori ini adalah teori baru yang ditemukan Naruto.

Oke, pengintaian berhasil. Naruto memberikan kode kepada Kyuubi yang sudah bersiap untuk memasuki medan perang yang entah sejak kapan berganti pakaian ala gadis remaja yang baru kena pubertas. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah sang kakak. "Semoga berhasil" Naruto menyemangati melalui _**walkie talkie**_ , Kyuubi mengangguk dan memasukkan alat komunikasinya kedalam tas jinjing.

Berpindah ke si Putra Menteri Nara.

Sedangkan di dekat mesin minuman, putra menteri Nara terlihat bingung untuk memilih minuman apa yang ingin ia beli untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya yang membandel.

"Tuan muda, apa yang ingin anda minum? Kuku Jima? Teh jelas? Ichip Ocha? Cola? Teh cap ulat pucuk? Mijone? Akua? Atau potari sweat?" tanya si penjaga1 yang menyebutkan hampir semua isi mesin minuman itu. Putra menteri Nara terlihat berpikir keras. Matanya yang besar dan imut terlihat menari-nari menjajah isi mesin minuman yang kemudian berhenti di sebuah susu kotak bermerk Hailo.

"Aku mau itu paman. Soalnya aku mau tumbuh ke atas, bukan ke samping kayak anaknya paman Chouji" ujar si bocah lugu dengan tangan mungil yang menujuk kearah susu itu sambil berjinjit. Penjaga1 langsung memasukkan koin dan tibalah susu itu di tangan si bocah.

Saat si bocah sedang menikmati susunya, ada seorang wanita yang lewat berlenggak lenggok bak model _**fashion week**_ sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang berkilau membuat kedua penjaga putra menteri Nara terpukau. Mata keduanya tak lepas dari sosok bak bidadari berambut merah itu.

"Yes, mereka terpesona. Langkah selanjutnya adalah..." batin wanita itu menyeringai.

"Aduh!" Wanita itu meringis saat [pura-pura] jatuh, dengan wajah yang sok dikiyut-kiyutkan. Otomatis kedua penjaga yang sedari tadi mengikuti pergerakan si wanita cantik, menghampirinya dan _**you**_ _**know**_ lah, berusaha modus.

"Nona? Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya si penjaga1, terlihat khawatir. Tangannya lalu memeriksa kaki putih wanita itu.

"Nona apa kaki anda sakit?" Penjaga2 tidak ingin kalah dari si penjaga1 dan sok mulai memeriksa padahal cuma ingin merasakan kulit sehalus kapas milik si wanita berambut merah.

Wanita itu aka Kyuubi mendengus dalam hati. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang dalam misi, sudah pasti ia akan menggunduli kedua pria bertangan kurang ajar ini karena sudah menyentuh kulitnya yang super mulus karena perawatan mahal yang sering ia lakukan. Dengan wajah ala wanita teraniaya, Kyuubi memelas hingga membuat kedua penjaga itu hampir mati kehabisan darah gara-gara mimisan.

"Kakiku sepertinya terkilir" ujar Kyuubi sok lemah. "Tuan-tuan, bisakah anda membantu saya berjalan menuju toko sana? Sebagai gantinya saya akan mentraktir anda berdua minum" rayu Kyuubi mulai melancarkan akal bulusnya.

" _ **Ini mah namanya kencan**_ " batin keduanya narsis. Tanp o, kedua penjaga itu pun membantu Kyuubi untuk berjalan menuju toko yang dimaksud wanita itu dan melupakan putra menteri Nara yang sibuk membaca kegunaan susu Hailo untuk badan.

"Misi pertama berhasil, selanjutnya aku serahkan kepadamu, Naru-chan" batin Kyuubi lagi sambil tersenyum nista.

Naruto harus mengakui kehebatan kakaknya kalau dalam masalah meluluhlantahkan pria. Itulah keahlian Kyuubi. "Bagus Kyuu- _ **nee**_ , sekarang giliranku. _**Baby**_ , _**I'm coming**_ " ucap Naruto dengan seringai layaknya om om mesum. Wanita pirang itu pun menghampiri putra menteri Nara dan duduk di samping bocah itu.

"Ekhem!" Naruto berdehem, berniat untuk menarik perhatian bocah yang terlihat serius membaca kemasan susu Hailo yang ia minum. Naruto melirik melalui ekor matanya, rupanya dehemannya tidak digubris sama sekali.

"Ekhem hemmm" ulang Naruto sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih dramatis dari sebelumnya, tenggorokannya sampai sakit gara-gara berdehem terlalu lebay. Bocah itu mendongak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar. Naruto tersenyum watados.

"Kamu lagi ngapain, manis?" tanya Naruto sok akrab sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah bocah itu.

"Tante tidak lihat aku lagi ngapain?" Si bocah balik bertanya dengan nada sarkastis. Naruto sampai meremas ujung bajunya saking gemas karena ke sarkatisan anak ini. Kenapa bocah jaman sekarang kecil-kecil udah pada kurang ajar sih, tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali. Naruto menggerutu dalam hati. Wanita pirang itu lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Yang aku lihat sekarang hanyalah seorang anak tampan sedang minum susu peninggi badan" jawab Naruto asal membuat wajah bocah itu memerah. Naruto sampai tersenyum dalam hati. Oh rupanya.. "Oh, kamu ingin cepat tinggi, ya?" Si bocah makin menunduk, namun malu-malu ia mengangguk membenarkan. Aaa, akhirnya sisi bocahnya keluar juga 'kan.

"Siapa namamu?" Naruto mencoba masuk lebih dalam ke diri anak menteri Nara. Mata birunya menatap wajah si bocah yang terlihat merona.

"Shikadai" jawab si bocah dengan suara pelan. Naruto makin bersorak senang karena akhirnya bocah ini semakin membuka peluang baginya untuk menyukseskan rencana penculikan berkelasnya.

"Shikadai-kun, kamu tau tidak sih ada cara yang baru saja ditemukan oleh Profesor Sakamoto untuk membuat anak kecil tumbuh lebih cepat?" Naruto mulai mengarang cerita. Berharap anak ini akan tertarik dan semakin jatuh kedalam perangkapnya. Namun ekspektasi Naruto sepertinya terlalu jauh dari kenyataan. Bukannya tertarik, bocah itu malah mendengus dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malas.

"Tante, kau ini berusaha membodohiku ya? Meskipun aku masih kecil, aku sudah menghapal semua nama profesor yang ada di dunia ini. Dan tidak ada yang namanya profesor Sakamoto" cetus si bocah tajam. Kokoro Naruto rasanya seperti ditusuk karena dikalahkan dengan telak oleh bocah berusia enam tahun ini. Ternyata benar desas desus yang menceritakan tentang IQ keluarga Nara yang diluar batas kewajaran. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia mengalah sekarang. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan kakaknya yang rela digodain pria berbadan kekar demi memberi kesempatan pada dirinya untuk mendekati anak ini.

"Wah. Kamu hebat ya, kamu sekolah dimana sih?" tanya Naruto sok kagum. Padahal udah kesal tingkat akut.

"Aku _**home schooling**_. Semua guruku itu Bule" ujar si bocah dengan nada sombong.

Naruto menyeringai. Bingo! Sekarang ia punya senjata baru untuk menaklukan bocah sotoy yang satu ini. Bukan sotoy sih ya, emang anak ini pinter, Naruto meralat dalam hati.

"Hee.. _**Home schooling**_?" Naruto bergumam dengan nada mencemooh. Shikadai mendongak menatap Naruto dengan dahi berkerut. "Kenapa?" tanya bocah itu tidak mengerti. Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya kasihan padamu, Shikadai-kun" Naruto menghaluskan suaranya. Terlihat Shikadai makin bingung. "Kasihan sekali anak seusiamu harus merasakan belajar tanpa mengenal lingkungan sosial" ejek Naruto membuat bocah bernama Shikadai itu menggembungkan pipinya

"Berbeda dengan anak seusiamu yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman kanak-kanak. Bermain bersama dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Sedangkan kamu? malah asyik berduaan dengan bule yang sudah bau tanah. Sungguh sama sekali tidak asyik" celetuk Naruto panjang lebar, benar-benar niat mengolok bocah itu. Shikadai diam. Otak cerdasnya mencerna tiap perkataan wanita pirang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Dan lebih parahnya lagi, kamu di paksa untuk belajar terlalu keras, padahal di usiamu yang sekarang, seharusnya kamu menikmati indahnya masa muda" tambah Naruto lagi, mengutip perkataan Guru olahraganya di SMA. Shikadai menunduk. Yang dikatakan tante ini sangat benar. Ia bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengan anak seusianya. Ia hanya di kelilingi oleh orang berjas hitam, bule berdasi, _**jiji**_ yang mengajarinya di kelas taekwondo dan kakek-kakek berhakama yang selalu memaksanya mematuhi aturan kolot. Ia bahkan sangat jarang diijinkan berbicara dengan anak paman Chouji.

"Oh, dan biar ku tebak.. Kamu pasti tidak punya teman?"

Bingo!

Tubuh bocah itu menegang. Khukhukhu, Naruto tersenyum dalam hati. Meskipun tidak menjawab, sudah jelas bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah IYA. Dengan kurang ajarnya, Naruto malah merangkul Shikadai layaknya sedang merangkul seorang sahabat yang baru saja putus dengan pacarnya dan memberi semangat ke bocah itu.

"Tenang saja, Shikadai-kun.. Semuanya masih belum terlambat kok" bisik Naruto sambil mengusap bahu kecil Shikadai. Bocah itu lalu mendongak dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Benarkah? Aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memiliki teman?" tanya Shikadai sambil sesekali menarik napas panjang untuk mencegah air matanya meluncur. Ya Tuhan, Naruto jadi tidak tega. Kenapa sih harus nangis, ringis Naruto dalam hati. Naruto tersenyum tulus. Sungguh, ia mengutuk keluarga Shikadai yang tidak membiarkan anak ini untuk menikmati indahnya masa muda.

"Benar Shikadai-kun. Langkah pertama untuk itu adalah, aku akan menjadi temanmu" Wanita pirang itu tersenyum tulus. Mata Shikadai berbinar bahagia. " _ **Hontou**_?" tanyanya memastikan. Naruto mengangguk. "Selanjutnya, bilang ke orang tuamu, kalau kamu udah ngga mau _**Home Schooling**_ lagi, tapi kamu ingin sekolah di TK asli" perintah Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Shikadai. Bocah itu mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau mau, aku saranin kamu sekolah di TK sukidayo, di sana kamu akan bertemu dengan banyaaaak sekali anak seusia kamu" cetus Naruto dengan semangat. Tiba-tiba wanita pirang itu ingat dengan Kou saat menyebut nama sekolah tempat bocah raven itu bersekolah. Ah, mungkin saja nanti mereka akan bertemu jika Shikadai benar-benar pindah. Naruto senyam-senyum.

"Umm, nanti aku akan bilang ke _**Tou-san**_ " seru Shikadai sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar saking bahagianya. " _ **Arigatou**_ , Tante pirang" sambung bocah itu dengan wajah merona. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman. _**Yes**_ , inilah saatnya.

"Kalau begitu, untuk merayakan pertemanan kita, bagaimana kalau kita main ke Taman?" ajak Naruto mulai melangkah ke tahap inti penculikannya. Shikadai yang terlalu senang layaknya remaja ababil yang tengah dilanda cinta tanpa berpikir panjang mengiyakan ajakan Naruto.

Baru saja kedua mahluk berbeda jenis kelamin dan usia itu berjalan beberapa meter sambil berpegangan tangan bak anak-ibu, tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti.

"Tante?"

Wajah Naruto menegang saat mendapati seorang bocah berdiri di hadapannya. Serius, Naruto kini terlihat seperti wanita yang tertangkap basah sedang selingkuh oleh kekasihnya. Shikadai yang berada di sisi Naruto mendongak karena Naruto tak kunjung bergerak, sepertinya arwah tante pirang itu sudah tidak berada lagi di dalam raganya.

"Tante, _**daijoubu**_?" Shikadai bertanya sambil menggoyangkan tangan wanita pirang itu. Sedangkan mata si pirang masih terpaku ke sosok bocah di hadapannya.

"Kou?" Naruto bergumam. Ia tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan anak ini lagi. Kenapa Konoha bisa sesempit ini?

"Kou? Kau kenal dengan wanita ini?" tanya sosok yang berdiri di samping si bocah yang bernama Kou. Naruto sembuh dari keterkejutannya dan perhatiannya teralih ke sosok yang berdiri menjulang di samping Kou dengan tampang super datar kayak tembok. Naruto mengernyit, kenapa wajah orang itu tidak asing?

"Papa, dia orang yang telah menemaniku di _**archade**_ beberapa hari yang lalu" cetus Kou, membuat mata sang Papa membulat dan tubuh Naruto menegang.

"Papa?" batin Naruto berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sedang salah dengar. Siapa tau saja kan, tadi yang diucapkan Kou itu bukan Papa?

"Jangan-jangan kau.." Mata kelam Papa Kou menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Sedangkan otak Naruto kini sudah membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya. Wanita itu lalu menunduk ke arah Shikadai.

"Shikadai-kun, aku tiba-tiba ada urusan. Kamu telfon seseorang untuk menjemputmu, lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi" bisik Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Shikadai dan bocah itu mengangguk patuh. Naruto tersenyum kecut, karena misinya sudah dipastikan gagal total. Dengan kecepatan cahaya [?] Naruto berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan ketiga onggok manusia yang salah satunya sudah menatapnya dengan mata berapi-api.

"Sialan! Mau lari kemana kau?" teriak Sasuke, papanya Kou, hingga membuat Kou dan Shikadai berjengit saking terkejutnya. Sasuke pun langsung mengejar Naruto yang berlari sekuat tenaga. Kou yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung menyusul sang papa, namun saat melewati Shikadai, Kou menunjuk matanya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang membentuk tanda V kemudian mengarahkan kedua jemari kecilnya itu kearah Shikadai posesif, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang mengawasi bocah berambut nanas itu. Shikadai mengernyit. Apa-apaan itu?

...

Naruto berlari sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Alat _**walkie**_ _**talkie**_ nya sudah tidak berfungsi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyuubi melalui ponsel. Dengan napas yang sudah terputus-putus, Naruto merungut karena Kyuubi tidak kunjung mengangkat panggilan darinya. Apa kakaknya sebegitu menikmati kencannya dengan pria berbadan kekar itu hingga tidak punya waktu menerima panggilan?

"Kyuu- _ **nee**_ , angkat plissss" desah Naruto hampir mati gara-gara kehabisan napas. Ia sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah setan berambut pantat ayam itu masih mengejarnya atau tidak.

"Berhenti kau, dasar penjahaaaat!" raung Sasuke dengan wajah memerah antara marah dan kepanasan. Sial, wanita itu larinya cepat juga, gerutu Sasuke mengutuk kelincahan Naruto.

Naruto menyesal karena sudah menoleh. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi seumur hidupnya akan dikejar layaknya tukang nyolong sendal seperti ini. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah, Kyuubi tidak kunjung mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo, Naru-chan?"

Oh, akhirnya diangkat juga.

"Kyuu- _ **nee**_ , astaga kau kemana saja?" jerit Naruto gemas. "Naru? Kau sedang lari?" tanya Kyuubi di seberang telfon. Naruto menarik napas, kepalanya sudah pusing karena sudah berlari cukup jauh tanpa istirahat. Namun jika ia berhenti sekarang, ia pasti akan membusuk di penjara.

"Kyuu- _ **nee**_! Gawat!" teriak Naruto membuat Kyuubi menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. "Apanya yang gawat, Naru-chan?" balas Kyuubi tidak mengerti.

" _ **Abort the mission**_ , _**abort**_!" ujar Naruto dengan napas tersenggal. "Ha? Aborst? Kau menyuruhku aborsi? Aku tidak hamil, Naru-chan!" tanya Kyuubi lagi. Jelas ia kebingungan. Pacaran saja tidak pernah, adiknya malah dengan kurang ajar menyuruhnya aborsi, apa-apaan itu? " _ **Abort**_ , Kyuu- _ **nee**_. Maksudnya batalkan!" geram si pirang frustasai. Astaga, kenapa kedunguan Kyuubi harus kumat di waktu genting seperti ini? Naruto semakin gila, mana suara Sasuke yang meneriakinya semakin dekat. Naruto mengutuk jalanan yang seperti di setting untuk sepi hari ini. Sialan!

Akhirnya Kyuubi mengerti. Lagian Naruto sok pake bahasa inggris, ia kan agak buntu kalau bahasa inggris. Ringis Kyuubi.

" _ **Berhenti kau**_!" Samar-samar Kyuubi bisa mendengar suara teriakan seorang laki-laki di seberang telfon. Kini ia mengerti bahwa adiknya sedang berada di posisi terpojok. Kyuubi beranjak meninggalkan kedai tempat ia sedang ngopi dengan _**bodyguard**_ Nara tanpa mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan kedua penjaga itu.

"Naru-chan, siapa yang mengejarmu?" Kyuubi menggigit kukunya saking khawatir dengan keadaan sang adik.

"Kyuu- _ **nee**_.." Napas Naruto terdengar terputus. "Kita bertemu di titik X. Jangan kesini" ujar Naruto. Kyuubi bergumam sambil berlari menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. "Kyuu- _ **nee**_ , tapi jika terjadi apa-apa, berjanjilah kau akan merawat Kurama dengan baik, dan jangan memberinya ikan Teri, kau bisa membuatnya tersedak" Naruto mengingatkan dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar. Disaat seperti ini Naruto masih mengingat kucing kesayangannya. Kyuubi mengutuk sang adik yang tiba-tiba berbicara seakan ia sedang sakaratul maut.

"Kampret, jangan bicara seolah kau akan mati" Kyuubi sok tegar, padahal hatinya sudah mencelos mendengar pesan adiknya. Bagaimana kalau Naruto sampai tertangkap? Tidak! Ya Tuhan, ia berjanji akan insyaf dan pensiun jadi penjahat kalau adiknya bisa lolos.

"Kyuu- _ **nee**_ , _**sayonara!**_ "

Tut! Tut! Tut!

"Halo? Naru-chan? Haloooo, Narrrr?" Sambungan terputus. Kyuubi berhenti berlari, ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan nanar. "Naruto?"

Air mata Kyuubi tumpah. Lututnya terasa lemas, seluruh tulangnya terasa berubah menjadi agar-agar. Wanita itu jatuh terduduk.

"Naruuuuuu!"

...

"Sialaaaan, kenapa pulsanya habis sih?" gerutu Naruto seperti ingin membanting ponselnya yang tidak berguna sekarang. Kakinya sudah sangat lelah dan rasanya mau patah karena telah berlari selama sekitar lima belas menit tanpa berhenti, dan si pantat ayam itu masih mengejarnya. Astaga, tidak bisa kah orang itu memaafkannya dan mengikhlaskan uang seratus juta yennya yang sudah ia dapatkan? Kou kan tidak apa-apa, kenapa pria itu begitu bernafsu ingin menangkapnya, sih?

"Papaaa!"

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar teriakan anak kecil. Itu suara Kou. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kou yang rupanya sedari tadi ikut kedalam lomba adu kecepatan yang dilakukan Naruto dengan papanya Kou. Sasuke yang notabene adalah papanya Kou malah menulikan telinga, mengabaikan teriakan sang anak gara-gara kabut amarahnya terhadap seorang wanita pirang.

Mata Naruto membulat saat bocah itu terhuyung dan jatuh tersungkur di atas aspal. Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba dan langsung mengubah arah larinya menjadi berlawan dengan Sasuke.

"Kou!"

Wanita itu segera menghampiri Kou yang tersungkur. Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba dengan mulut yang menganga dengan sangat OOC. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Anaknya jatuh. Mantan penculik anaknya menolong sang anak.

Tunggu..

"Astaga Kousuke?!"

Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun berhasil mencerna bahwa anaknya sedang sekarat gara-gara kelelahan.

"Kou.." panggil Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi bocah berusia enam tahun itu. Namun si bocah tak kunjung membuka mata. Ia memangku tubuh Kou yang terasa dingin. Napas bocah itu pun terdengar terputus-putus. Nampaknya sejak tadi Kou juga berlari.

"Kou, bangunlah.. Ku mohon.." bisik Naruto sambil menyibak _**pony**_ bocah enam tahun yang lepek karena keringat. Wajah Kou pun pucat seakan tidak ada setetes darahpun di sana.

"Jangan sentuh putraku, penjahat!" desis Sasuke tajam berusaha merebut Kou dari pangkuan Naruto. Naruto mendelik tidak suka. "Bisakah kau sejenak melupakan dendammu? Putramu sedang sekarat, dan kau masih memikirkan dendammu? Orang tua macam apa kau ini?" balas Naruto sinis tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Sasuke sampai harus menahan amarahnya yang hampir meledak melalui kepalan tangannya. Memangnya siapa penyebab acara lari-larian ini! Dasar idiot.

Mengabaikan intensitas Sasuke sebagai papanya Kou, Naruto kembali mencoba membangunkan bocah itu. "Kou.." panggil Naruto lagi sambil menggosok telapak tangan mungil milik Kou. Sasuke mengusap pipi sang anak. "Kou, bangunlah. Papa di sini"

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Benarkah yang baru saja bicara selembut itu adalah pria di hadapannya ini? Ia ingat betul bagaimana pria itu meraung seperti orang kesetanan karena amarah yang meletup-letup ketika meneriaki dirinya, sangat kasar. Tapi beda sekali kalau bicara dengan Kou. Dasar diskriminasi. Apakah orang ini tidak pernah diajarkan untuk memperlakukan semua orang dengan sama?

Hei.. Memang lu siapa Nar? Kamu lupa siapa yang sudah menculik anaknya? Inner setan Naruto mengingatkan.

"Bagaimana ini? Kou tidak mau bangun" rutuk Naruto sambil terus menggosok telapak tangan Kou yang mulai mendingin. Bocah mungil itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera bangun. "Sepertinya kau harus memberinya napas buatan" ujar Sasuke sinting. Mata Naruto sampai membola. "Kau gila?" semprot Naruto. "Dia kelelahan, bukan habis tenggelam" sambung wanita pirang itu lagi. Sasuke dengan wajah temboknya malah menatap Naruto seakan mengajak wanita itu berkelahi

Tanpa diduga, kelopak mata Kou perlahan terbuka. Wajah pertama yang bocah itu lihat adalah wajah cantik yang sangat ia kenali. Wajah yang dibingkai rambut pirang cerah. Ah, apa ia sedang di surga?

"Kou?" tegur sosok wanita pirang itu. "Tante? Apa aku sudah ada di surga?" Naruto dan Sasuke sweatdrop berjamaah. Naruto menggeleng. "Kamu masih di Konoha, Kou. Syukurlah kau sudah bangun" desah Naruto lega. Namun tanpa ia duga bocah enam tahun itu malah bangun dan memeluknya. Mata biru Naruto sampai membulat dan Sasuke bahkan tidak percaya Kou memeluk mantan penculiknya.

"K-kou?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Tante.."

Ha?

Ha?

"Dobe! Pelet apa yang sudah kau pakaikan ke putrakuuuuuu?"

...

Kyuubi berjalan tak tentu arah. Kini ia merasa seperti butiran debu yang berjalan tak tau arah jalan pulang. Kenapa? Setelah orang tuanya, kenapa sekarang adiknya yang harus gugur? Bagaimana bisa ia akan hidup di dunia ini dengan sebatang kara?

"Nar.. Kamu kok tega banget sih ninggalin _**Onee-chan**_?" Kyuubi sesegukan. Sesekali ia menarik ujung kerah bajunya untuk mengelap ingus yang meler dari kedua lubang hidungnya karena menangisi gugurnya sang adik di medan pertempuran. Padahal adiknya cuma dikejar, kenapa ia harus selebay ini? /inner author/

Saking asyik meratapi nasibnya, wanita berambut merah yang sudah acak-acakan itu tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu yang keras.

Tidak. Bukan tiang. Tiang tidak akan sebesar dan sewangi ini kan? Meskipun hidungnya sedang dipenuhi ingus, akan tetapi indera penciuman wanita itu masih bisa difungsikan. Ia masih bisa membedakan mana aroma parfum limaribuan dan mana aroma parfum jutaan. Dan ini adalah aroma parfum jutaan.

Kyuubi mendongak. Oh, dia menabrak seorang pria yang sedang menyeret sebuah koper besar.

"Nona? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu lembut. Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir, melihat betapa serampangannya penampilan wanita berambut merah di hadapannya ini. Kyuubi menganga, saking terpesona akan ketampanan pria yang mengalahkan aktor bollywood idola adiknya, Syakhrukh khan.

"Hei?" Orang itu mengibaskan tangan di wajah Kyuubi.

" _ **Ikemen**_.." Kyuubi bergumam tanpa sadar. "Tapi.." Kyuubi menyadari sesuatu yang janggal di wajah tanpan pria itu. Ah.. "Keriput.."

Senyum di wajah pria tampan itu luntur dan berakhir dengan mojoknya si pria tampan di sudut trotoar sambil mengorek tanah menggunakan lidi. Sungguh, dikatai keriput adalah hal yang paling membuat hidupnya seakan berakhir. Kenapa? Kenapa Tanda lahir ini harus berbentuk garis didekat hidung, ya rabb? Pria itu meratapi ketidakberuntungannya dengan perasaan gondok setengah mati.

Kyuubi melongo.

"Kek? Apa aku menyakiti perasaanmu?" Kyuubi merasa bersalah.

Namun aura kesuraman semakin menguar dari punggung pria itu saat mendengar panggilan 'Kakek' yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Dari sekian banyak nama panggilan, kenapa harus kakek? Dunia sungguh tidak adil.

"Aku baru dua puluh sembilan tahun. Kenapa harus kakek?"

Hehhhhh? Kyuubi menganga lebar.

"Dua puluh sembilan tahun? _**usooooo**_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung xD

Ucapan terima kasih untuk:

 **Narura aihara | Nejia | Kokoro Nagawa | Daku kage | Leonardoparuntu9 | Moku-chan | Saniwa satutigapulah | Arum Junnie | Kuraublackpearl | Melani Lii | Amelia455 | Khioneizys | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | Lady Spain | Vilan616 | Rini | Lisabluebeery544 | Cho | Hannysha | Hamura | Black Campaign | Fatan | Trisnawati | My | The B1gBoy | Neot | Elferani | Diena Luna no Azaka | Indra223 | Guest | XxxM. | Eushifujoshi | Kid-4y | Master SOLOMON.**

Dan **semua** yang sudah **membaca** , **menfollow** , dan **menfavoritkan** cerita ini.

 **Pertanyaan:**

 **1\. Kenapa duo ujumaki jadi penculik anak?**

 **Jawab: Karena mereka ga punya profesi lain /ha?**

 **2\. Siapa ibunya Kou?**

 **Jawab: ibu Kou adalah.. Author /kicked/**

 **Belum tau sih. Nanti kita sama-sama cari tau siapa mamanya Kou /kickedagain/**

 **Yang jelas, mamanya kou rambutnya gelap, ga warna warni kek Naruto, apalagi Kyuubi. Ada yang bisa nebak?**

Dah yaa..

Saya mohon maaf kalau chapter ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi dan mengecewakan manteman semua ^^)v

Maaf ga bisa balas review, tapi saya baca kok semuanya. Makasih yaa~

Salam.


	3. Unexpected Condition

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **STAY** __ **© Mika Kim**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **Warn : Gender-bender, Female!Naruto, Female!Kyuubi, OC, OOC, garing, typo(s), kesalahan penulisan dan kesalahan lain yang tidak author sadari, makanya kasi tau plis kalo ada kesalahan wkwk XD**

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 3 : Unexpected Condition**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia sudah gila. Begitupun dengan orang-orangnya. Setidaknya hal inilah yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh seorang pria tampan luar binasa, kaya raya, duren alias duda keren bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Mata pria beranak satu itu menatap sinis ke arah wanita yang dengan tidak tahu malu sedang bermesraan dengan putra semata wayangnya di depan matanya sendiri. Yang membuat Sasuke kesal bukanlah fakta bahwa wanita pirang cantik imut dan penjahat kelas atas itu tidak meliriknya sama sekali dan terlihat lebih antusias tertawa bersama sang anak, namun kenyataan bahwa wanita pirang kurang ajar ini adalah mantan penculik yang sudah menipu dirinya mentah-mentah. Sialan! Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke sudah muak mendengar wanita itu tertawa seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Jangan bilang Sasuke itu kejam, demi Tuhan ia sudah sangat ingin menjambak rambut pirang hasil manipulasi pewarna tekstil dan menjejalkan kepala berotak dungu itu ke bak cuci piring.

"Cukup!"

Sasuke menggebrak meja restoran hingga menarik perhatian kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Napasnya naik turun dengan keras. Ingatkan ia setelah ini untuk minum larutan penurun hipertensi agar ia tidak mati karena kena serangan jantung.

"Papa?"

Suara imut Kou memanggil sang papa. Mata bulatnya menatap tidak mengerti melihat betapa cemburunya Sasuke sampai menggebrak meja tanpa tahu malu.

"Cukup, Kou! Papa sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat papa!"

 _ **What the hell**_!

Naruto sampai menyemburkan jus jeruk yang ia sedot melalui sedotan mendengar kalimat yang baru saja pria bermuka tembok itu luncurkan dari bibirnya yang seksi. Ia tidak menyangka mulut setan pantat ayam ini benar-benar laknat. Tidak ada kah kosakata lain yang bisa ia gunakan selain kata itu? Astaga! Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan tas jinjingnya sendiri saking malunya karena datang dengan orang sinting seperti papanya Kou.

Beberapa wanita yang sedang makan tidak jauh dari meja keluarga super unik itu, sudah menampilkan semburat merah. Aduduh, si pria tampan ini rupanya sedang kelebihan hormon sampai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bicara vulgar di depan umum. Uhuk, dasar mesum.

Sasuke menyadari tatapan-tatapan anu dari wanita-wanita dalam restoran itu. Sialan! Apa ia salah bicara? Batinya frustasi.

"Pa? Papa kalau sudah tidak bisa untuk menahan boker kan bisa ke toilet, aku nungguin papa disini. Kan ada tante pirang yang temenin" ujar Kou salah paham. Ppptt, Naruto menahan tawa.

Sasuke mendelik sinis ke arah Naruto dan langsung saja wanita itu berdehem dan menghentikan tawanya. Ya ampun, bisa kah orang ini menatapnya biasa saja. Tatapannya itu seakan ingin menggunduli Naruto.

"Cukup Kou! Maksud papa, papa sudah sangat gatal-"

"Papa kalau gatal sini aku garukin" potong Kou cepat sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tangan palsu dari dalam tas maskotnya dan menatap sang papa bersemangat. Lagi-lagi para wanita menjerit tertahan. Aduh, benar-benar sudah tidak tahan ya? Lirikan genit sekarang ini mengarah ke Naruto.

Apa, sih? Balas Naruto menatap mereka tidak mengerti.

Sasuke ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok. Mantra cuci otak apa yang sudah penjahat sialan tapi cantik itu berikan kepada anaknya? Kenapa sekarang Kou sangat tidak uchiha?

Gzz!

" _ **Enough**_!"

Oke. Papanya Kou sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak di ubun-ubun. Dengan sekali tarikan, ia menyeret Naruto keluar dari restoran dengan sangat tidak berperikepenculikan. Naruto sampai meringis beberapa kali karena tarikan pria ini benar-benar menyakiti pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang papa lakukan?" pekik bocah itu langsung lompat dan mengikuti sang papa yang menyeret si tante kesayangan.

"Uhhh.. Selamat bersenang-senang" teriak para pengunjung restoran lainnya yang sudah terlena dengan drama delusi yang mereka saksikan sejak tadi, padahal kenyataannya jauh dari ekspektasi.

Di luar restoran, Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto dengan keras hingga wanita itu terhuyung dan jatuh bak cinderella yang sedang disiksa bapak tirinya. Dengan wajah yang memerah, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya di saku celana panjang yang membalut kaki jenjangnya dengan sempurna.

"Sekarang juga aku akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara" ujar Sasuke dengan sorot mata dingin. Wajah Naruto memucat. Berakhir sudah nasibnya sebagai seorang pelopor penculik elit. Ia benar-benar akan membusuk di penjara. Bahkan untuk melawan saja rasanya Naruto sudah tidak punya kekuatan.

"Ya tuhan, ini kah karma yang harus hamba terima akibat kenistaan hamba di masa lalu?" batin Naruto pilu. Otak jeniusnya sebagai seorang penculik kelas atas benar-benar tidak bisa ia fungsikan sekarang. Kemana perginya akal-akal bulus yang selalu bermunculan di saat ia sedang terpojok? Uh!

Tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya ia sudah menyuruh Kyuubi mengurus Kurama dengan baik sepeninggalnya, pikir wanita itu dramatis.

"Halo, kantor polisi konoha?"

"..."

"Ya, saya ingin melaporkan bahwa siang ini saya sudah berhasil menangkap seorang penculik tidak tahu malu, idiot, dan gila"

Naruto mendelik mendengar serentetan hinaan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Hei! Dirinya tidak sehina itu, dasar pantat ayam siyalan! Cih.

"Anda bisa datang sekarang di-"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong. Ia menoleh saat merasakan ujung kemejanya ditarik pelan. Wajah Kou yang memelas adalah hal pertama yang pria super seksi itu dapati.

"Papa.." panggil Kou pelan. Suaranya terdengar menyedihkan. "Jangan laporkan tante pirang ke polisi" sambung bocah itu lagi. Kali ia mendongak dengan mata hitam bulat yang berkaca-kaca. Naruto sampai menutup mulut dengan tangan kanan saking terharu karena pembelaan Kou pada dirinya. Uhh, _**Kou you are my angel**_ , pekik Naruto dalam hati.

"Tidak bisa, Kou! Dia itu sudah menculikmu dan menipu papa dengan meminta uang tebusan!" tegas Sasuke tidak terpengaruh dengan jurus andalan Kou. Ia tidak akan hidup tenang sebelum wanita itu tidak di narapidanakan.

"Tapi aku kan tidak apa-apa Pa, buktinya aku sehat walafiat. Dan lagi, hari itu ia menyelamatkan Kou dari PHP papa yang bilang akan menjemputku, tapi tidak" rajuk Kou sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Teringat akan hal itu membuatnya sedikit kesal ke sang Papa. Sasuke gondok setengah mati. Demi apapun, ia benar-benar mengutuk wanita pirang yang sudah meracuni pikiran putranya.

"Pa, ku mohon.. Demi putramu" rayu bocah itu lagi. Naruto sampai menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya agar tidak menjerit girang karena sang malaikat yang imut mempesona sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya dari kubangan kenistaan jeruji besi.

"Bagus Kou, teruslah merengek. Teruslah bela tante pirangmu, dan buat Papa pantat ayam siyalanmu itu tunduk pada keimutanmu" batin Naruto sinting, khukhu.

"TIDAK!"

KRAK!

Naruto mendengar suara _**kokoro**_ nya yang hancur berkeping-keping. _**Hell**_ , kenapa orang ini keras kepala sekali, sih?

"Papa.."

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak Kou! Titik. Itu keputusan Papa" putus Sasuke tegas dan tidak main-main. Jemarinya yang putih itu kembali menari-nari di layar ponsel pintarnya, berniat menghubungi kantor polisi lagi.

Kou berjalan menghentakkan kaki dengan keras ke arah Naruto. Kini bocah itu berdiri sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar seolah melindungi wanita pirang itu. "Kalau Papa bersikeras, aku juga akan ikut tante pirang ke penjara. Aku tidak main-main!" ujar Kou sengit. Kini ia tampak seperti Uchiha pada umumnya. Angkuh, keras kepala, sok berkuasa. Sasuke sampai menganga melihat putranya menjadi pembangkang karena seorang wanita penculik idiot dan sinting. Apa putranya ini sedang memasuki masa puber? Umurnya saja baru enam tahun, kenapa ia begitu cepat jatuh cinta, pikir Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau mau Papa mengikhlaskan uang seratus juta yen Papa untuknya?" raung Sasuke kesal sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Bukannya pelit, Sasuke hanya berpikir bisa memakai uang itu buat cari mama baru untuk Kou /eh?

Kou mengangguk polos. "Anggap saja sedekah pa, uang kita kan banyak. Kita Uchiha, ingat?" jawab Kou enteng. Lu pikir ngumpulin duit seratus juta yen kayak mungut batu dijalanan, Kou? Bocah ini benar-benar sinting sama kayak bapaknya, pekik Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar. Ia menyerah, berdebat dengan Kou tidak akan ada habisnya. "Baiklah.." Kou dan Naruto berpelukan dengan tawa bahagia seakan sedang memenangkan undian berhadiah. "Terima kasih, Kou sayang" bisik Naruto pelan. Kou mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Duh, bolehkah ia kembali menculik anak ini, habisnya gemesin sih ya.

"TAPI.." Suara Sasuke terdengar lebih dingin dan mencekam. Naruto dan Kou melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Serius, Naruto seakan melihat kobaran api sebagai _**background**_ di punggung Sasuke. Wanita pirang itu merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tapi apa, papa?" tanya Kou terlihat bingung. Dalam hati ia sudah berharap Papanya tidak berubah pikiran.

"Papa punya syarat, dan tidak ada nego" mutlak Sasuke. Naruto sampai meneguk ludahnya dengan sangat susah payah. _**Well**_ , sepertinya penderitaan yang melebihi terkunci di balik jeruji besi sudah menantinya.

"Dia akan menjadi pengasuhmu sampai hutang seratus juta yennya papa anggap lunas!" Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan intimidasi ala Uchiha yang pernah kakek Madara ajarkan.

"Cho.. Cho.. _**Chotto mat-**_!" Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan aspirasi. Namun terhenti saat Kou memekik di depannya sambil mengangkat tangan ke udara.

"Aku setuju!" potong Kou. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Koulah yang paling bahagia atas syarat yang diajukan papanya.

"Kou!" pekik Naruto tidak terima. Iris birunya membulat tak percaya.

"Ada apa, tante? Bukannya dengan begitu kita akan terus bersama?" tanya Kou dengan mata berbinar. Sasuke mendengus sinis. Anaknya ini kenapa, sih?

"Tapi.. Tapi Aku tidak terima dengan syarat itu!" protes Naruto keras. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berdiri dan memasang tampang angkuh. "Mengenai uangmu, aku bisa kembalikan" sambungnya lagi dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk tepat di ujung hidung Sasuke.

 _ **Hello**_? Kau bercanda? Demi mendiang kedua orang tuanya, ia tidak akan pernah terima disuruh menjadi kacung. _**Never**_! Ia masih punya segudang harga diri.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Kou yang murung. Bocah itu menunduk membiarkan ponynya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sasuke tidak menyangka putranya sangat menyukai si pirang jelek ini sampai sebegitunya. Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Keduanya saling bertatapan seolah ada petir yang menyambar.

"Kau lupa? _**No**_ nego, dasar jelek!" Maki Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Selain jelek, ternyata kau juga tuli."

"Brengsek! Kau pikir aku mau jadi kacung putramu, hah?"

"Atau kau lebih senang menua dan mati di penjara?"

Sialaaaaaaan!

Maki Naruto dalam hati. Giginya sampai ngilu gara-gara menahan amarah untuk tidak menjotos wajah tembok pria ini.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku bisa mengembalikan uangmu!" geram Naruto dengan kedua tangan terkepal. "Boleh, kau bisa kembalikan uangku. Tapi kau akan tetap membusuk di penjara. Jangan sebut aku Uchiha Sasuke jika aku tidak melakukannya" balas Sasuke sengit. Tidak akan pernah mengalah untuk wanita jelmaan iblis pirang di hadapannya ini.

Dasar bedebah!

Baru saja Naruto ingin memaki pria sialan di hadapannya itu, ia merasakan tarikan di ujung kaosnya. Kou menangis.

Astaga, apa yang sudah wanita pirang itu perbuat? Demi apapun, tolong siapa saja, selamatkan hati si pirang yang berkeping-keping melihat sorot luka di mata bocah imut ini.

"K-kou?"

"Tante.. Aku tidak pernah berniat menjadikanmu kacungku" isak Kou terdengar pilu. Tangan kanannya terkepal, mengusap air mata yang melintas di pipinya. Naruto merasa bersalah karena membiarkan mulutnya berbicara laknat. Wanita itu kemudian berlutut di hadapan si bocah untuk menyamakan tinggi badan mereka. Tangannya tergerak untuk membantu Kou membersihkan air mata di pipi bocah tersebut.

"Kou.. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" sesal Naruto. Sungguh, ia tidak berniat menyakiti hati polos bocah ini. Kou menggeleng.

"Aku senang bukan karena tante akan menjadi pengasuhku, tapi karena aku akan bertemu dengan tante tiap saat.." cicit Kou pelan membuat hati Naruto kian mencelos sedih. Ya ampun, anak ini. Naruto kemudian memeluk tubuh bocah itu. Membawa kepala si bocah ke ceruk lehernya dan mengusap rambut lembut itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Baiklah Kou, aku akan menjadi pengasuhmu" bisik Naruto di telinga bocah itu. Kou mengangguk senang dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher si tante pirang.

Astaga, Bagaimana bisa hati Naruto luluh dengan mudah? Entah siapa yang dipelet sekarang. Kou atau Naruto?

Sasuke sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati interaksi keduanya. Jujur saja, ia muak dengan akting wanita berambut pirang palsu yang ia yakini hasil manipulasi pewarna tekstil murahan itu. Ia mendengus dan berikrar dalam hati bahwa akan merencanakan aksi balas dendam untuk wanita pirang sialan itu. Lihat saja. Batin Sasuke nista bin laknat.

...

Naruto melambai saat mobil Sasuke pria setan sialan tapi seksi itu kian menjauh dari gedung apartemennya. Kou masih melambai dengan senyuman di jendela. Setelah Kou memasukan kepalanya, tangan wanita itu diturunkan lemah dan ia biarkan menggantung di sisi tubuhnya. Senyum yang sedari tadi ia tarik untuk Kou kini luntur bergantikan wajah suram. Belum pernah sekalipun ia bermimpi akan terjebak di situasi menggelikan ini. Menjadi pengasuh? Yasalam, demi apapun, ia dilahirkan kedunia ini untuk menjadi penculik, bukan sebagai _**baby sitter.**_

Dengan langkah gontai wanita itu memasuki gedung apartemennya. Ia bahkan tidak meminta maaf atau sekedar melirik saat menabrak beberapa orang di lobi. Ia menekan tombol lift dan meratapi nasib buruk yang menimpanya. _**Well**_ , apa benar karirnya akan berakhir dengan profesi ini?

Gah!

Wanita itu menjambak rambut frustasi. Ia masih ingin menjadi penculik. Ia sangat mencintai profesinya itu.

Ting tong!

Naruto menekan bel apartemennya. Drama hari ini membuat jiwa dan raganya begitu lelah. Kasur empuk adalah penawar terbaik untuk lelahnya, sebelum memulai kehidupan baru esok hari, tentu saja sebagai pengasuh Kou. Sial!

Pintu apartemen Naruto di buka oleh seseorang. " _ **Tadai**_ -" he? Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Apa ia salah menekan bel apartemen? Kedua netranya lalu melirik ke arah _**familytag**_ yang di gantung dekat pintu. Ah, sudah benar, apartemen ini milik Uzumaki. Berarti ia tidak salah menekan bel, kan? Wanita itu mengernyit hingga tercipta beberapa garis halus di dahinya,

Astaganaga, tapi siapa pria tampan ini?

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku?" pekik Naruto dengan keras. Pria itu sampai beringsut mundur, bukan karena pekikan wanita pirang itu melainkan takut kena semprotan air liur Naruto yang sangat deras.

"Naruuuu-chaaan!" Kyuubi muncul dari dalam dan langsung menghambur pelukan hangat ke sang adik yang beberapa waktu lalu sudah ia ikhlaskan kepergiannya. "Aku kira kau sudah tertangkap" cicit Kyuubi. "Aku selamat, tentu saja dengan beberapa negosiasi" balas Naruto malas.

Tunggu!

Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk melepas rindu. Naruto lepas pelukan sang kakak dengan kasar. Mata biru wanita pirang itu menjejaki tiap jengkal wajah Kyuubi seolah menuntut penjelasan.

Naruto menarik tangan Kyuubi untuk mojok agar sedikit menjauh dari si pria tampan yang kini menatap kedua wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kyuu- _ **nee**_ , siapa pria tampan itu? Apa yang dia lakukan di apartemen kita?" bisik Naruto sambil sesekali melirik ke arah si pria tampan. Bukannya menjawab, Kyuubi malah merona sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Apa-apaan kakaknya ini, gelagatnya sangat mencurigakan. "Jawab Kyuu- _ **nee**_!" desak si pirang lagi karena sang kakak tak kunjung menjawab, malah asyik ber _ **blushing**_ ria.

"Namanya Itachi-san, dia baru datang dari Australia. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di jalanan, jadi ku bawa saja kesini" ujar Kyuubi seolah-olah pria tampan yang bernama Itachi itu adalah kucing yang baru saja ia pungut dari jalanan. Naruto mendengus.

"Tapi kenapa Kyuu- _ **nee**_ bawa kesini? Apa kata tetangga nantinya?" tanya Naruto masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sang kakak. Kyuubi sampai memalingkan wajah sambil memainkan jarinya. "C-ceritanya panjang, Naru-chan.." Sepertinya Kyuubi sedang sakit. Sejak kapan wanita sangar ini berubah jadi wanita malu-malu Tsundere minta dicipok kayak gini?

"Jangan bilang.." Naruto menganga tidak percaya. Kyuubi mengangguk malu-malu. "Astaga Kyuu- _ **nee**_ , bagaimana bisa kau suka dengan orang yang baru kau temui sehari?" jerit Naruto sambil melotot. Kyuubi bahkan harus menbekap mulut adik tololnya itu karena berbicara terlalu keras. Memangnya apa salahnya kalau ia ingin mengenal seseorang yang ia sukai lebih dekat? Kyuubi menggerutu sebal dalam hati.

Naruto mendelik dan mengisyaratkan Kyuubi untuk melepaskan bekapannya di mulut Naruto.

"Kau kan tahu, Naru-chan.. Ini pertama kalinya _**Onee-**_ chan j-j-ja-jatuh cinta" Kyuubi malu-malu. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ia merasakan perasaan seaneh ini saat berdekatan dengan pria. Bahkan saat menggoda pria untuk melancarkan aksi penculikannya pun, ia tidak pernah memandang pria itu sebagai lawan jenis. Terkadang Kyuubi memandang mereka seperti apel, buah kesukaannya. Namun berbeda dengan Itachi, pria keriputan itu memiliki pesona lain yang meluluhlantahkan hatinya yang sudah beku selama dua puluh delapan tahun.

Naruto menghela napas kasar. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? "Baiklah, aku akan mendukungmu" ujar Naruto tulus. Kyuubi berbinar lalu menggenggam tangan adiknya. " _ **Hontou**_?" tanya Kyuubi antusias. Naruto mengangguk. Keduanya saling berpelukan, hingga tidak sadar si pria tampan itu mengamati mereka dengan senyum tipis.

" _ **Jaa**_.. Kalau begitu, selamat pdkt. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu murahan, oke?" Naruto mengingatkan. Kyuubi mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya "oke"

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam apartemen. Naruto membungkuk minta maaf kepada Itachi karena sudah menyebabkan ketidaknyamanan. Itachi tersenyum maklum.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Itachi-san. Anda tidak perlu sungkan" ujar Naruto lembut. "Terima kasih" balas Itachi kalem. Uhh, Kyuubi jadi klepek-klepek. Naruto tersenyum seraya meninggalkan kedua insan itu. Ia butuh istirahat. Tujuannya adalah kamar. Lagipula, ia tidak akan mengganggu acara pdkt kakaknya.

Sesampainya di kamar, pikiran wanita itu kembali berkecamuk. Sialan. Kenapa wajah tembok pria itu yang terlintas di benaknya. "Dasar siyalan! Brengsek! Setan pantat ayam!" Naruto mengumpat, ia meredam suaranya dengan bantal agar tidak terdengar. Gaaaah!

...

Selepas makan malam, Naruto duduk sambil memainkan Kurama, kucing kesayangannya. Itachi sudah pergi dari tadi karena jemputannya sudah datang. Ia bisa mendengar Kyuubi bersenandung senang di dapur sambil mencuci piring. Sepertinya kakaknya itu sedang bahagia. Naruto menghela napas. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ia harus mengatakan ke sang kakak mengenai penanggalan profesinya sebagai penculik dan berubah jadi pengasuh? Kyuubi pasti akan memakinya habis-habisan dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah, Kyuubi akan menendangnya dari silsilah keluarga. Naruto semakin gila

Kyuubi berjalan mendekati sang adik yang terlihat frustasi sambil membawa sepiring apel yang telah dikupas.

"Naru-chan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menyuapi Kurama dengan apel. Kucing persia itu malah dengan senang hati menyomot apel tersebut. Naruto menoleh. Mata birunya menatap sendu sang kakak. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi? Pokoknya ia akan memberitahu Kyuubi sekarang.

"Kyuu- _ **nee**_ , sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan" Naruto berujar ragu. Raut penasaran di wajah Kyuubi malah membuatnya semakin gugup. "Ah, kebetulan. Aku juga ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" balas Kyuubi. Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar. Perasan gusar ini benar-benar membuat jantungnya seakan terbelah dua. _**Damn**_! Kenapa sekaran ia terlihat seperti cewe yang mau _**Kuuhaku**_ [1]

"Kyuu- _ **nee**_.. Sebenarnya.. Anoo.." Naruto tergagap, gigitan Kurama di jemari bahkan tidak berefek. "S-sebenarnya, aku akan berhenti jadi penculik"

Hening..

Meong! Meong! Meong!

Hening lagi..

Nyaaaaaawwn! Ohook!

Naruto berkedip dan melirik Kurama yang tersedak kulit apel. "Astaga! Kuramaaa!" Naruto memberi pertolongan pertama dengan membaringkan kucing itu menekan dadanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, nyawa Kurama pun terselamatkan.

Fiuh! Nih bocah bandel sih, pake sok ngemil apel juga, gerutu Naruto sambil memangku Kurama yang masih pucat /ha?

Naruto melirik Kyuubi yang masih tidak memberi respon apapun mengenai pernyataan pengunduran dirinya. Wajah Kyuubi malah terlihat tegang. Naruto makin khawatir. _**Well**_ , sepertinya malam ini ia harus bersiap mengepak barang-barangnya dan minggat dari apartemen.

"Kyuu- _ **nee**_ , aku tahu kau akan marah. Tapi.. Sungguh, aku tidak punya pili-"

"Naru-chan.."

Kyuubi menyela. Naruto menunduk. Ia siap jika Kyuubi akan mengamuk dan menggundulinya. Memori tentang Ikrar yang pernah mereka ucapkan beberapa tahun yang lalu bahwa mereka hidup menjadi penculik dan mati sebagai penculik pun seakan pecah berhamburan bak cermin yang dipukul dengan tongkat _**baseball.**_

"Sebenarnya.." Kyuubi mengantung ucapannya. Naruto terlihat penasaran. "Aku juga berniat hal yang sama" sambung Kyuubi pelan.

Heee?

"Kenapa?" gumam Naruto tidak percaya. Kyuubi bersemu dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Selain karena aku sudah berjanji untuk insyaf kalau kau selamat, aku ingin berubah jadi wanita baik.."

Naruto seakan tidak percaya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kyuubi. Apa dunia sudah mau kiamat? Tuhan, benarkah kakaknya yang lebih mirip preman wanita ini benar-benar berniat untuk insyaf? _**Finally**_ , Kyuubi diberikan hidayah.

"Kyuu- _ **nee**_.." Naruto memeluk sang kakak terharu. Kyuubi membalas. Ingatkan Naruto untuk menulis sebuah naskah 'Insyafnya si preman berambut merah' untuk ia kirim, siapa tahu bisa jadi ftv di konoha.

"Dan semoga Itachi-san tidak pernah tahu kalau aku ini mantan penculik kelas atas" gumam wanita berambut merah itu, terdengar sendu. Naruto mengusap punggung sang kakak.

Kyuubi melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk berhenti menculik, Naru-chan?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ia lalu menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya kasar.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa yang sudah mengejarku hari ini?" Raut wajah Naruto berubah jadi muram, mengingat betapa bengisnya si uchiha setan ayam itu mengejarnya layaknya maling jemuran. "Siapa?" Kyuubi antusias.

"Papanya Kou" balas Naruto singkat. Alis Kyuubi terangkat, bingung. "Kou?" beonya tidak mengerti. Naruto menghela napas keras [lagi]. "Bocah yang kita culik beberapa hari yang lalu di TK sukidayo"

Kyuubi mengangguk. Kilas bayangan bocah berusia enam tahun, tampan, kaya raya, sudah tergambar dalam otaknya.

"Lalu?"

"Saat aku mencoba membawa Shikadai- maksudku putra menteri Nara, aku bertemu dengannya di jalanan. Dia bersama papanya yang brengsek dan bermuka tembok"

Kyuubi dengan setia mendengar curhatan sang adik. Hanya saja, makian sang adik untuk papanya Kou terdengar sangat mengelitik perut.

"Dia begitu bernafsu untu-"

"Apa? Bernafsu apa?" raung Kyuubi menyela cerita Naruto sambil menyinsingkan lengan piyama. Tua bangka itu sudah berani melecehkan adiknya. Oke, pikiran Kyuubi mengenai papanya Kou adalah, _**Jiji**_ berkumis dan bau tanah. "Kyuu- _ **nee**_ , aku belum selesai bicara" geram Naruto, kesal karena sang kakak termakan emosi sebelum ceritanya klimaks.

"Maksudnya, dia begitu bernafsu untuk menjebloskan ku ke penjara" desah Naruto, Kyuubi ber-oh-ria.

"Tapi kau lolos?"

"Ya, dengan beberapa pertolongan Kou, perdebatan dan persyaratan gila"

"Ha?"

Kyuubi makin penasaran. Jangan bilang, si tua bangka alias papanya Kou memanfaatkan kondisi adiknya yang berstatus sebagai tersangka dan berniat untuk menjual adiknya di prostitusi online seperti yang sedang marak terjadi?

 _ **Hell**_!

"Syaratnya, aku menjadi pengasuh Kou"

Hening.

"Ppffft! Hahahahahahahaha" tawa Kyuubi pecah. Kurama yang sedang tidur pulas di pangkuan Naruto sampai kena stroke gara-gara suara Kyuubi. "Maksudmu kau jadi kacung bocah muka tembok itu?" cibir Kyuubi di sela-sela tawanya membuat Naruto jadi kesal.

"Jangan hina Kou seperti itu"

Oh, Oh, ada yang marah. Kyuubi mengolok sang adik yang nampak begitu tidak terima ia mengatai si korban kesayangan itu.

"Selamat jadi pengasuh, Naruto sayang.." Kyuubi beranjak setelah mencium pipi adiknya diiringi tawa olokan si rambut merah. Naruto benar-benar di buat kesal. Tapi setidaknya kakanya itu tidak marah. Ia bisa bernapas lega.

" _ **Well, welcome my new job**_ " gumam Naruto getir. Hari-harinya benar-benar akan menjadi luar biasa jika bertemu dengan Kou. Namun yang membuat darahnya mendidih seketika adalah jika ia membayangkan juga akan bertemu dengan Si muka tembok sialan itu. _**Shit**_! Ringis si pirang sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk beranjak ke kamarnya.

...

"Papa, kenapa kita malam-malam ke rumah grandma? Aku mengantuk" keluh Kou menatap sang Papa yang sedang menyetir dengan wajah kusut. Sasuke menoleh dan mengusap kepala sang anak dengan sayang. "Papa juga tidak tau, Kou. Grandma tiba-tiba menghubungi papa" balas si papa, berusaha kalem. Padahal inner setannya sudah mengutuk si Mami yang seenak jidat menyuruhnya datang ke kediaman utama membawa Kou. Hari ini sudah sangat melelahkan.

Kou sesekali menguap hingga air matanya tergenang di sudut mata si bocah. Sasuke kasihan melihat anaknya. "Tidur saja, Kou. Nanti papa bangunin kalau sudah sampai" Kou mengangguk. Bocah itu pun memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin, dan akhirnya tertidur pulas.

Beberapa menit berkendara, akhirnya mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Kou memasuki kediaman megah Uchiha.

Sasuke membangunkan sang anak yang terlihat tidur dengan sangat lelap. Iler Kou sampai membasahi jok mobil membuat Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Sejak kapan anaknya sangat tidak Uchiha seperti ini, astaga.

Sasuke akhirnya memilih menggendong Kou yang masih mengantuk untuk masuk ke rumah. Pelayan membukan kan pintu dan saat pintu terbuka mata Sasuke sedikit membulat.

" _ **Surprise**_!" teriak seorang wanita glamor. Di sampingnya kanan kirinya berdiri dua orang pria tampan dengan senyum bahagia.

" _ **Uncle**_ Tachiiiii" pekik Kou melompat dari gendongan Sasuke dan menghambur pelukan ke pria berwajah super tampan, Itachi, paman alias kakaknya Sasuke. Itachi langsung membentang tangan dengan lebar. Uhh, ia sangat merindukan ponakan kiyutnya yang satu ini.

" _ **Aniki**_ , kapan kau kembali dari australia?" tanya Sasuke datar. Padahal lumayan senang karena kakak semata wayangnya akhirnya kembali dari negeri kangguru itu. "Aku baru sampai di konoha tadi siang" balas Itachi kalem. Fokusnya kini berada pada tangan Kou yang mengelus wajahnya.

" _ **Uncle**_.. Kenapa keriput _**uncle**_ Tachi makin keliatan"

Krik Krik Krik!

Baik Sasuke, maupun Grandma dan Grandpanya Kou alias Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha, hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat betapa polosnya Kou menyinggung tentang tanda lahir keramat Itachi. Itachi kalau saja tidak menjaga imej di depan sang ponakan, mungkin ia sudah menggaruk tembok, mengingat sehari ini sudah dua orang yang menyinggung pasal tanda lahirnya. Sial! Kenapa hidup ini benar-benar tidak adil?

Kou menadahkan tangan, mengabaikan aura suram sang paman. "Oleh-oleh?" Itachi tersenyum bahagia. "Tunggu sebentar" Itachi pergi mengambil banyak sekali bingkisan dan menyerahkannya kepada Kou. "Semua ini untukmu" ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala si bocah. Dengan semangat Kou membuka satu persatu bingkisn berwarna pink bergambar _**love**_ itu.

Namun isinya sangat mengecewakan. Bahkan Sasuke dengan wajah tolol menganga tidak percaya atas apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

" _ **Uncle**_.. Kenapa?" Kou terbata. Sungguh hadiah-hadiah ini diluar jangkauan akal sehatnya.

"Um? Kenapa, kau tidak suka?" tanya Itachi tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau membelikan seperangkat alat masak, boneka barbie, boneka susan, jepitan rambut, dan seperangkat tas _**make up**_ , _**Uncle**_? Kenapaaaa? Aku ini laki-lakiiii"

Dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Kou yang merajuk dan minta pulang.

...

 **Kediaman Nara**

"Shikadai, kenapa kau tidak memakan makan malammu?" tanya seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut yang di sanggul ala wanita bangsawan jepang. Kimono yang di gunakan terlihat elegan dan semakin menonjolkan identitasnya sebagai istri menteri.

Shikadai, putra semata wayangnya itu tidak menggubris pertanyaan sang Ibu. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sudah menjadi teman pertamanya.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?" Bocah enam tahun itu membatin, mengabaikan eksistensi sang Ibu yang masih setia mengoceh tentang makan malam.

" _ **Okaa-san**_ " panggil Shikadai pelan. Ibunya menoleh "ada apa, sayang?" balas sang Ibu kalem. "Bilang ke _**Tou-san**_ , mulai besok aku ingin sekolah di TK sukidayo. Titik!"

He?

"Tapi Shikadai.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian.. Pokoknya aku mau sekolah di TK sukidayo, atau aku tidak mau sekolah"

Bahkan Shikadai yang penurut itupun berubah bengis sejak bertemu dengan Naruto.

 _ **Well**_ , ternyata Naruto itu benar-benar punya pelet yang bisa mempengaruhi anak kecil.

Besok mungkin adalah hari yang luar biasa. Batin Kou, Shikadai dan Naruto bersamaan meskipun mereka di tempat yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

[ = pernyataan perasaan (nembak orang yang di suka) /pasti sudah pada tau lah ya. Tolong koreksi kalau salah xxD]

...

 **[Note: Chapter ini, humornya berkurang ya, maaf. Otak author lagi melodramatik, jadi dibuat drama dulu /kicked/ sejujurnya, daku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya ngelawak. Ampuni daku T-T]**

Ucapan Terima Kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk yang bermurah hati meninggalkan jejak di _**box review;**_

 **[ Arum Junnie, Saniwasatugipuluh, Little Akuma225, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Megumichan, Askasufa, Choikim1310, Deasy674, Leonardoparuntu9, NH Lover, Eushifujoshi, Dwi618, Kuraublackpearl, Vilan616, Nina, Trisnawati, D, Sondankh641, Hamura, Anindita616, N.S Lover, Kupret, Guest, Rini, Oxygenic, Harunatsu Asuka, Kutoka mekuto, Diena Luna no Azalea, Itaizu's Lover, dohchoco, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, AySNfc3 ]**

Dan **semua** yang **membaca** , **menfavoritkan** , **menfollow** cerita gaje bin sinting ini.

Jangan bosan yaa ^^

 **Intermezzo** :

Wah, banyak yah nebak kalau emaknya Kou itu Hinata. Tapi maaf sekali, jawabannya... Bukan Hinata XD

Pertanyaanya, siapa emaknya Kou?

Ayo siapa? Masih hidup atau udah wafat? Kira-kira ada yang bisa jawab XD

Ada juga yang jawab Shizune, shion juga xD tapi bukaaaan :"

Ada pertanyaan yang masuk [lagi]

\- apakah mereka tetep jadi penculik setelahnya?

Jawab: sebenarnya masih pengen, tapi apalah daya, cinta telah mengubah si preman andalan kita, dan Naru-chan emang dari dulu pengen insyaf sih wkwk.

\- apa Itachi duda?

Jawab: NOOOOOO! Itachi itu bujang karatan ga laku-laku /diamaterasu/

\- shikamaru duda?

Jawab: iya duda, kalo temari udah wafat xD jawabannya udah ada yaa, Shika masih punya bini. Tapi persaingan Kou dan Shikadai akan di mulai di chapter depan hoho

Dari tadi pertanyaan duda duda mulu yaa xD

Ga mau tanya tentang status author kah? Author masih jomblo loh /nanges

Segitu aja dulu, maaf kalau mengecewakan :"

Salam, see ya next chap /kissu/

Mkim


	4. New Job, New Friend, New Challenge

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **STAY** **© Mika Kim**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **Warn : Gender-bender, [Female!Naruto, Female!Kyuubi, OC], OOC, garing, typo(s), kesalahan penulisan dan kesalahan lain yang tidak author sadari, makanya kasi tau plis kalo ada kesalahan wkwk XD**

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 4 : New Job, New Friend, New Challenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang menyebalkan adalah ketika tidurmu yang kurang nyenyak sejak semalam di bangunkan dengan deringan pesan beruntun. Pesan yang dikirim oleh seorang duda laknat yang sudah berhasil menghancurkan mimpi indah seorang wanita bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Isi pesan itupun bukanlah ucapan selamat pagi ataupun kata-kata sayang yang biasanya seorang pria kirimkan ke wanita idaman mereka, melainkan isinya hanya meliputi hinaan, makian, serta sumpah serapah yang bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak yakin itu bahasa jepang. Kampret! Si duda bulukan itu benar-benar membakar lemaknya pagi-pagi.

Naruto hampir saja menggigit ponsel pintarnya kalau saja ia ingat bahwa ponsel itu cicilannya belum lunas. Sial! Ia bahkan menyesal telah membagi nomor ponsel keramatnya ke pria sialan bernama Uchiha Sasuke pantat ayam.

Naruto mandi ala kadarnya. Prinsipnya, yang penting basah, kelar. Ia tidak perlu berdandan cantik, toh ujung-ujungnya ia hanya akan menjadi pengasuh Kou. Fuh! Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

 _ **You know what**_? Gaya Naruto malah terlihat lebih mirip preman yang akan memalak di pasar, serampangan. Dengan kaos oblong warna putih, celana jins ketat warna biru yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya yang indah serta jaket kulit warna hitam. Rambut pirangnya ia ikat layaknya ekor kuda kelas atas.

" _ **Welcome to hell**_ " Naruto bergumam getir.

Saat melewati kamar Kyuubi, Naruto menganga lebar ketika mendengar Kyuubi mengigaukan nama Itachi. Astaga, kakaknya itu benar-benar sedang sinting. Terkutuklah benda yang bernama CINTA! Naruto bahkan mau muntah saat itu juga.

Gerutuan demi gerutuan keluar dari mulut wanita pirang itu. Sesekali matanya melirik kesal kearah layar ponselnya, membaca sekali lagi alamat rumah yang dikirimkan Si setan pantat ayam kepadanya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit ia mengelilingi kompleks perumah super elit, konoha _**residence**_ , namun ia tak kunjung menemukan rumah siluman ayam itu.

"Jangan-jangan ia mengerjaiku dengan memberi alamat palsu?" tukas Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kampret! Siluman ayam sialan itu benar-benar minta dikuliti" geram Naruto kesal. Lagian mana ada orang mencari alamat jam enam pagi? Hanya Naruto seorang yang melakukannya. Berterima kasihlah kepada Sasuke Uchiha si pria narsis sok tampan, biadab dan tak tahu hak asasi manusia.

Saat asyik mengutuk Sasuke dengan ribuan kutukan yang entah ia pelajari darimana, ponsel wanita itu berbunyi. Dengan kasar si pirang mengangkat dan memaki si penelfon.

"Dimana rumahmu, sialan?"

"Tante, ini aku.." Suara imut ini. Ah, ini suara malaikatnya. Naruto ingin merobek mulutnya saat itu juga.

"Kou _**darling**_ , maaf. ku kira kamu penagih hutangnya Kyuu- _ **nee**_ " kilah Naruto ngarang. Kou terkekeh pelan di seberang telfon. Uhh, imut.

"Tante, sebenarnya papa sedang mengibulimu." adu Kou, dasar penghianat kecil. "Papa sedang mandi, aku tidak sengaja membaca pesan di ponsel papa, dia memberikan alamat palsu"

Bedebah sialan.

Benarkan yang Naruto pikirkan? Siluman ayam jejadian itu mengerjainya. Dasar kutu air! Maki Naruto dalam hati.

"Papamu benar-benar brengsek, Kou!" pekik wanita itu kesal. Kou bergumam tidak jelas. "Jangan menghina papa, aku tau dia brengsek, tapi aku sayang padanya" tukas Kou datar. Sial. Naruto sepertinya salah bicara. Wanita itu merotasikan matanya bosan.

"Dengar, tante.. Alamat rumahku sebenarnya di.."

...

Naruto menatap bangunan layaknya istana-istana yang sering ia lihat di film-film disney, yang biasa ia tonton ketika masih kecil. Ia meneguk ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba dilanda musim kemarau. Sekarang ia malah berpikir untuk menjadi perampok. Bagaimana bisa siluman itu punya rumah segede ini?

"Pergilah, disini tidak menerima sumbangan," usir si penjaga songong. Naruto menganga lebar. Penghinaan macam apa itu?

"Dengar ya, aku ini asisten pribadi Kou, jadi jangan macam-macam denganku!" balas Naruto sinis mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah, sengaja ia gunakan kata asisten, agar terdengar lebih berkelas. Ogah banget kan bilang kalau dia itu pengasuh barunya Kou. Gengsi dong.

Wanita itu melenggang pongah. Mengabaikan cibiran si penjaga gerbang. Dari dalam pintu utama, Kou berlari menerjang si pirang dengan keras. Naruto sampai hampir terjungkal akibat bocah kelewat hormon itu.

"Tanteeeee!"

"Selamat pagi, _**darling**_. Seperti biasa, kamu terlihat tampan" goda Naruto genit, mengusap rambut hitam Kou yang super halus. Naruto harus tahu merek sampo bocah ini, ia juga ingin rambutnya yang lepek bisa sehalus rambut Kou. Kou bersemu malu-malu, dipuji tante pirang membuat kepalanya membesar.

"Ayo masuk" Kou menautkan jemari kecilnya di ruas jemari si pirang dan menyeret wanita itu masuk ke rumah megahnya.

Saat kaki Naruto menapak di ambang pintu, mata birunya membulat seakan-akan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Apa-apaan rumah ini? Ia bahkan takut melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam ke rumah ini saking takutnya menyentuh barang-barang mengkilat yang tertata rapi di tiap sudut. Kou menoleh menyadari si tante pirang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kou, ini rumah mu atau rumah presiden, sih? Kok gede banget?"

Kou memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tante, jangan alay, _**please**_. Rumah ini bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding rumah grandma dan grandpa" tukas Kou datar dan malah di sambut delikan tidak percaya dari si pirang.

Sekaya apa sih keluarga Uchiha? Batin Naruto gila.

"Oh? Kau datang? Ku kira kau sudah kabur ke luar negeri berkat uang seratus juta yenku"

Suara sialan itu.

Darah Naruto yang sebelumnya adem ayem karena pagi-pagi melihat malaikat imutnya, kini terbakar api emosi saat melihat sosok siluman unggas yang sangat berjasa memerangkapnya dalam situasi ini. Dan bisakah orang ini berhenti membahas uang seratus juta yen itu? Kalau Naruto mau, ia bisa saja melempar uang itu ke wajah lelaki menyebalkan Uchiha Sasuke sekarang juga. Tch, bukannya kemarin ia sudah bilang mengikhlaskan uang itu sebagai sedekah? Naruto yakin, uang itu sudah tidak bernilai ibadah karena ketidakikhlasan si siluman kaya raya ini.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Sasuke berujar sinis saat kaki jenjangnya menapaki dasar tangga. Wajahnya yang angkuh terpahat sempurna, semakin membuat Naruto geram.

Baru saja Naruto membuka mulut untuk memaki, Kou sudah menyela. Bocah itu berkacak pinggang di depannya, menatap sang papa dengan wajah yang tak kalah angkuh.

"Papa, bersikap baiklah. Tante pirang adalah tamuku, sekaligus asisten pribadiku. Papa tidak berhak lagi menghinanya"

Sasuke menganga. Entah ia harus bangga atas kecerdasan retorika sang putra yang melebihi bocah seusianya, atau sedih karena anaknya itu jelas-jelas sedang memihak ke penjahat. Di seberang, Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dengan tatapan mengejek, wanita itu memeletkan lidah, mengolok ketidakberdayaan pria sok keren itu di depan putranya sendiri. "Syukurin, siapa suruh mengerjaiku pagi-pagi. Dasar setan unggas" batin Naruto menertawakan Sasuke.

"Tapi, Kou.."

" _ **No**_ nego, Pa" potong Kou cepat, menduplikasi ucapan sang papa kemarin. Dengan gerakan elegan, bocah itu menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju dapur. Jempol Naruto menunjuk ke bawah sambil menggerakkan bibirnya mengucapkan " _ **You Loose**_!" tanpa suara dan senyuman kemenangan. Seketika lagu ' _ **we are the champion**_ ' berkumandang mengiringi langkah kemenangan si wanita pirang. Huhu, hari ini tidak terlalu buruk.

"Dasar, wanita penyihir sialan!" Sasuke menggeram kesal. Lihat saja, Kou tidak akan selalu membelamu! Janji Sasuke dalam hati.

...

"Buku?"

"Cek!"

"Pensil?"

"Cek!"

"Bento?"

"Cek!"

"Pewarna?"

"Cek!"

"Botol air?"

"Cek!"

"Ponsel?"

"Cek!"

"Kuota?"

" _ **As always**_ , _**plus**_ fourji!"

"Pakai celana dalam?"

"..."

"Kou?"

"..c-cek!"

" _ **Hontou**_?"

Kou mengangguk pelan. Mata Naruto menyipit tidak percaya. "Kou.." panggil si pirang dengan nada berat. "Pakai celana dalam?" ulang wanita itu sekali lagi. Kou menggeleng, malu.

Mulut Naruto ternganga. Sangat lebar. Ia kemudian menyeret bocah tampan itu ke kamar dan memaksanya memakai celana dalam. Sekitar sepuluh menit berdebat tentang motif celana dalam yang akan di pakai Kou, akhirnya yang terpilih adalah motif pikachu yang sedang mengeluarkan listrik seratus ribu volt.

"Kou, kenapa kamu tidak suka pake celana dalam?" tanya Naruto ketika mengantar si bocah menuju mobil, dimana papa ayamnya sudah menunggu sok keren dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung, alay.

Kou terdiam sebentar. Bingung ingin menjawab apa. "Kou, jawab dong!" Naruto kepo. "Menyusahkan" balas Kou singkat. Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Aku kesulitan pipis di sekolah kalau memakai celana dalam" sambung bocah itu menunduk malu. Naruto terkekeh pelan, sambil menepuk kepala si bocah kesayangannya. "Kamu terlihat seperti kakek-kakek mesum kalau tidak pake celana dalam tahu" olok wanita itu, Kou mendengus dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. "Aku tahu"

Naruto menutup pintu mobil Sasuke. Kepala Kou menyembul di jendela saat Naruto memanggilnya pelan. "Ada apa tante?" tanya Kou penasaran. Sasuke sudah sinis-sinisnya memandang Naruto di balik kacamata hitamnya.

Cup!

Naruto mencium pipi Kou lembut. Pipi gembul Kou bersemu merah dengan mata yang membulat imut. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, _**darling**_ " sembari mencubit pipi gembul Kou. Kou mengangguk malu-malu. " _ **Jaa**_ , tante.." Kou menjeda perkataannya. "Naruto" balas wanita itu, mengerti. "Tante Naru" lanjut Kou tersenyum bahagia. "Sampai jumpa siang nanti, _**darling**_ " Naruto melambai saat mobil yang di kemudikan Sasuke perlahan menjauh pergi.

Cih, Sok mesra! Cibir Sasuke dalam hati. Sialan, wanita itu benar-benar mengguna-gunai anaknya.

"Yosh, mungkin aku bisa mulai bersih-bersih sambil menunggu Kou pulang" gumam si pirang seraya melenggang masuk ke rumah megah si Uchiha, seketika langkahnya terhenti "eh, ngapain? Aku kan cuma jadi pengasuh kou, bukan asisten rumah tangga" Naruto mengangkat bahunya ringan. Mungkin bersantai di rumah bak istana ini lebih bagus ketimbang bekerja, hoho.

...

Kou menatap tajam ke arah seorang bocah dengan rambut yangh diikat seperti kepala nanas. Kou tidak mungkin lupa dengan bocah ini. Bocah yang ia anggap rival secara sepihak, bocah yang sudah berselingkuh dengan tante pirang kesayangannya.

"Anak-anak, kita punya teman baru"

Ucapan si guru berkacamata dengan rambut dicat merah marun menyita perhatian Kou. Apa? Teman baru katanya? Pikir Kou gemas dengan mata melotot lucu.

"Ayo, sayang. Perkenalkan dirimu" ucap si guru berkacamata, Karin, kepada bocah bertampang malas yang berdiri sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana, angkuh.

"Shikadai Nara, salam kenal semuanya"

Gz!

Kou mendelik sebal.

Kenapa bocah itu harus sekelas dengannya sih? Lagian kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba jadi murid baru?

"Shikadai-kun, bisa kamu jelaskan kepada kami semua kenapa kamu pindah ke sekolah ini?" Si guru berkacamata ini kepo juga ternyata.

Shikadai diam sebentar. Semua menanti jawaban si bocah nanas, kecuali Kou tentu saja. Ia terlalu malas, bahkan untuk menatap bocah itu ia enggan. Sakit hatinya masih membekas, mengingat bagaimana ia berjalan dengan tante Narunya.

"Karna aku ingin punya teman"

Geh, dasar bocah kesepian. Cibir Kou sebal. Alasan macam apa itu?

"Nah, Shikadai-kun, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Kousuke-kun" ujar Karin seraya mengarahkan telunjuk putihnya ke bangku kosong di sisi seorang bocah raven tampan.

Ha?

Kou melotot tidak terima.

Shikadai baru menyadari siapa bocah yang duduk di sebelah tempat duduknya, itu adalah bocah yang ia temui kemarin. Bocah yang dengan lancang menunjuknya dengan nista.

"TIDAK!"

Keduanya memekik keras.

He?

"Aku tidak mau duduk bersebelahan dengannya!" cetus keduanya secara bersamaan [lagi] sambil saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Kou bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan ia berdiri.

"Tunggu, tunggu, ada apa ini?" tanya Karin tidak mengerti. Perseteruan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan kedua bocah ini? Aduh, kenapa anak muda jaman sekarang susah sekali dikendalikan? Batin Karin frustasi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau duduk dengan si nanas itu!" Kou berkata mutlak, dengan telunjuk yang masih menunjuk nista ke arah Shikadai.

"Aku juga tidak mau duduk dengan muka tembok sepertimu!" balas Shikadai sengit, dikatai nanas benar-benar membuatnya tersinggung.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Muka tembok!"

"Nanas!"

"Muka tembok!"

"Nanas!"

"Muk-"

"Cukuuuupppp!"

Keduanya berhenti memaki satu sama lain setelah Karin melengkingkan suara cemprengnya. Si guru berkacamata itu jengah.

"Shikadai-kun, duduk. Dan Kousuke-kun, jangan buat masalah!" Karin melotot. Kou mendengus sambil membuang muka. Shikadai membanting tasnya di meja, sepertinya ia menyesal mengikuti saran teman pirangnya yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke TK sukidayo.

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam. Aura perseteruan mereka pun terasa sangat kental. Karin yang sedang menulis di papan berdehem keras.

Cih.

Keduanya mendecih lalu saling membuang muka. Tanpa kedua bocah itu sadari, ada seseorang yang memerhatikan mereka ditempat duduk paling pojok. Uh!

...

Naruto sedang bersantai ala nyonya besar dihalaman belakang kediaman Uchiha Sasuke. Kemudian ponsel wanita itu bergetar. Dengan rasa sebal bercampur malas, tangan gadis itu meraih ponselnya dan melihat si penelfon tak tau malu yang sudah merusak ketenangannya.

"Siluman Unggas?" gumam Naruto saat melihat nama si penelfon terpapar di layar ponselnya. "Apa?" ketus si pirang tanpa basa-basi. Suara geraman dari lawan bicaranya di seberang sana dapat ia dengar jelas, namun ia tidak peduli.

"Jaga bicaramu!" Nada dingin Sasuke seakan menusuk-nusuk telinga Naruto. Wanita itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jemput Kou!" perintah Sasuke datar. "Kalau sampai Kou tidak ada di rumah jam satu siang, aku akan mengirim polisi untuk menyeretmu ke penjara" ujar Sasuke setelah itu memutus sambungan telfonnya.

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya dengan mata berapi-api. Napas wanita itu sudah putus-putus saking emosi.

"Dasar kutu air sialan, siluman unggas brengsek!" Naruto meraung keras, suaranya sampai bergema hingga membuat beberap guci mahal di rumah itu pecah menjadi debu/?

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar. Sebenarnya, Kou akan pulang tiga puluh menit lagi. Tapi berkat ancaman si Sasuke sialan, ia jadi datang lebih awal. Naruto menghabiskan tiga puluh menit itu dengan melihat-lihat timeline akun social medianya. Mata wanita itu sampai melotot saat mendapati timelinenya kini di penuhi dengan status alay Kyuubi.

" **Matamu indah, menusuk hati. Keriputmu itu mempesona, aku jatuh cinta pada garis istimewamu** "

200 suka | suka | react | komentar | bagikan

" **Aku sungguh kangen sama keriputmu** :*"

420 suka | suka | react | komentar | bagikan

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Sepertinya kakaknya benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat hanya karena seorang laki-laki keriputan, tapi tampan, yang baru ditemuinya kemarin. Demi apapun, Naruto saat ini malu mengakui kalau si pemilik akun **Kyuu Si Princess Apel** itu adalah kakaknya.

Saat sedang asyik mengutuk kealay'an Kyuubi gara-gara baru kena puber pertamanya, Naruto tidak sadar bel tanda pelajaran di TK sukidayo telah usai.

"Tante?"

Naruto menolehkan kepala pirangnya saat mendengar seseorang menyapanya. Oh? Mata wanita itu kemudian membulat.

"Shikadai-kun?" Naruto berseru girang. Shikadai sumringah menghampiri si tante pirang yang tengah memasang wajah bahagia.

"Ano.."

"Shikadai-kun? Kamu beneran pindah ke TK sukidayo?" pekik Naruto menyela Shikadai dengan cepat. Wanita itu mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan si bocah, dan mengguncang pelan bahu kecilnya. "Aku sangat bahagia, akhirnya kau bisa merasakan kehidupan masa muda" Naruto menyeka air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya, saking terharu akhirnya bocah ini benar-benar berhadapan dengan lingkungan sosial yang nyata.

"Um, ini semua karna saran dari tante" Wajah Shikadai jadi terlihat muram. "Tapi ternyata sekolah sangat buruk. Aku duduk sebangku dengan manusia menyebalkan" Shikadai curhat.

Naruto tersenyum tulus seraya mengusap puncak kepala Shikadai. "Tenang saja. Biasanya hari pertama memang sedikit menjengkelkan, tapi hari kedua pasti lebih baik" Naruto berujar sok bijak.

Shikadai memainkan jemarinya dengan wajah menunduk. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, namun mungkin saja perkataan si tante pirang benar, ini baru hari pertama.

Mata bocah itu kemudian sesekali melirik kearah tante pirang yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum indah. Entah kenapa, jantung Shikadai saat ini berdetak tidak karuan dan panas pada kedua pipinya.

"A-a" bibirnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Ada apa, Shikadai-kun?"

"B-boleh.. Boleh kah aku memeluk tante sebentar?"

He?

Naruto tertawa garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lalu mengiyakan. Kan tidak mungkin ia menolak permintaan mantan calon korbannya. Naruto itu penculik yang selalu mengutamakan kesejahteraan korbannya.

"Tentu saja, manis"

Shikadai tersenyum malu-malu dan langsung menghamburkan pelukan ketika Naruto sudah berlutut di hadapan bocah itu. Kedua lengannya yang hangat melingkar dan di leher jenjang si tante.

Naruto mengusap kepala si bocah, lalu pelukan itupun terlepas.

Seorang berjas hitam lalu memanggil Shikadai. Bocah itu lalu pamit kepada Naruto dan segera masuk ke mobil. Naruto melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil itu menghilang, tanpa menyadari sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang sudah menatapnya kesal.

Senyum si pirang luntur seketika saat melihat Kou dengan kobaran api kemarahan yang melatarbelakangi punggung kecil bocah cilik itu. Naruto sampai menelan ludahnya susah payah karena Kou saat ini menatapnya seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Duh, kenapa Kou terlihat mirip Si unggas itu sih? Yaiyalah, Kou kan putranya, dasar tolol. Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri.

Idih, kepergok lagi. Akward banget. Si bocah bernama Kou tanduknya udah keluar.

"Kou? Sudah pulang?"

Naruto bertanya bodoh. Kou masih betah berdiri sambil memasang wajah super _**flat**_ nya. Ia kemudian mendekati Kou dan menatap kedua netra hitam bocah itu langsung. "Kou? Kamu marah?" tanya Naruto pelan. Melihat sorot amarah dalam kedua mata hitam indah bocah itu sedikit membuatnya bingung.

"Tidak"

Singkat dan tidak padat. Kou menjawab dengan sangat datar. Entah kenapa, Naruto sekarang melihat Sasuke dalam bentuk mini.

"Hee.. Lalu kenapa wajahmu tertekuk begitu, kamu jadi tidak tampan, lho?" Naruto genit sambil menoel pipi tembem Kou.

"Tante Naru selingkuh"

Hening.

Krik krik krik.

Ya ampun, demi Tuhan, kenapa pikiran bocah ini terlalu sinting? Selingkuh? Darimana bocah ini mempelajari kosakata itu? Astaga.

Naruto bahkan tidak habis pikir. Memangnya dia selingkuh dengan siapa? Siapa yang ia selingkuhi? Seumur hidupnya, selama dua puluh lima tahun ini, jangankan selingkuh punya pacar saja tidak pernah. Mungkin jika ada Jones _**Award**_ , mungkin dirinyalah yang akan mendapat penghargaan jomblo karatan.

"Kou _**darling**_ , apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Jalan pikiran bocah ini mungkin lebih dewasa daripada pikirannya, itulah terkadang ia tidak bisa memahami bahasa bocah.

"Kau selingkuh dengan si nanas itu?" Kou posesif. Pipi gembulnya bersemu merah. Entah malu atau marah, hanya ia yang tahu.

"Nanas? Maksudmu Shikadai-kun?" beo Naruto. Kou mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kekehan Naruto pun menggema disambut delikan sebal dari Si bocah yang malah membuatnya semakin imut. Duh.

"Aku membencinya, aku tidak suka ia caper di depanmu" balas Kou datar, dengan wajah yang menoleh menghindari tatapan mengolok tante pirang. Dengan gemas Naruto malah mencubit kedua pipi gembul putra siluman unggas itu.

"Aduh duh, sakit tanteee!" rintihnya dengan air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Itu untuk tukang posesif sepertimu" cibir Naruto disertai tawa renyah yang membuat pipi Kou semakin menggembung.

"Tapi dia memelukmu, aku tidak suka!" rajuk Kou, terlihat menggemaskan.

"Jadi ceritanya kamu mau di peluk juga?"

"Tent-" Kou berdehem. "Maksudku.."

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan sebelum pulang, kau pasti lapar 'kan?" Wanita itu menyela. Naruto mengalihkan topik. Berbicara tentang perselingkuhan membuat otak sebesar biji kenarinya sedikit pusing.

"Tante mau menyogok ku agar berhenti marah, ya?" tebak Kou sinting. Naruto tersenyum watados. "Kok tau sih, dukun ya?" Naruto terkekeh. "Jangan marah lagi, _**darling**_. Tante Naru hanya milik Kou seorang, oke?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya bak tante-tante pedo. Mungkin ia sudah gila, tapi wanita itu tidak peduli sama sekali. Asal Kou bahagia, mengklaim dirinya seperti itu bukanlah masalah besar.

"Um.." Kou mengangguk semangat. "Aku mau es krim jumbo!" Kou memekik sambil melompat kegirangan, membuat pony halusnya ikut bergoyang-goyang.

Di dekat pagar, lagi-lagi seseorang mengamati kedua orang berbeda gender itu. Dasar penguntit. Sayangnya Naruto menyadari kehadiran penguntit itu. Beberapa tahun ia habiskan hidupnya dengan menjadi penculik, membuat wanita itu jeli dengan keadaan. Termasuk menyadari kehadiran si penguntit amatir, bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Naruto. Wanita itu tersenyum samar sebelum akhirnya menggandeng tangan mungil si bocah kesayangan.

...

Sasuke memijit tengkuknya yang pegal karena terlalu lama menatap layar komputernya tanpa gerakan. Punggungnya terlihat sangat lelah. Sesekali pria tampan itu memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, mungkin akibat radiasi layar biru komputer yang juga membuat matanya sedikit perih.

Dengan rasa malas ia membuka ponselnya. Mungkin hanya sekedar memantau aktivitas putranya. Hari ini ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjemput Kou, karena sudah ada si wanita gila idiot yang merangkap jabatan sebagai asisten anaknya.

Tch. Entah ia harus senang atau kesal dengan kehadiran wanita sinting itu.

Jemari putih Sasuke menggeser pelan layar ponselnya. Namun, satu foto yang baru saja di _**upload**_ anaknya di akun instagram membuatnya cukup terpana. Foto itu menampilkan Kou yang sedang makan es krim dengan wajah belepotan, terlihat kesal namun pipinya merona. Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Sasuke lalu men _ **scroll**_ ke bawah, kali ini ia menemukan Kou dan seorang wanita pirang yang berfoto bersama. Kou terlihat tersenyum bahagia hingga matanya menyipit, dan si wanita pirang yang juga tersenyum sambil menggigit sendok es krim. Sasuke sampai menahan napas, belum pernah ia lihat anaknya sebahagia ini. Namun yang membuatnya gondok setengah mati adalah si pirang yang sedang bersama dengan anaknya itu. Melihatnya saja membuat kepalanya mendidih.

Kemudian foto terakhir yang di _ **upload**_ oleh Kou dengan _**caption**_ 'myangelauntienaru' yang Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka anaknya bisa mengetik frase dewasa seperti _**caption**_ ini, foto tersebut adalah foto Naruto yang sedang menoleh dengan wajah serius. Dari samping hidung wanita pirang itu terlihat mancung dan bibir tipis yang terlihat berwarna merah muda meskipun tanpa polesan lipstik. Sasuke menatap foto si pirang cukup lama. Entah terpesona atau apa, yang jelas Sasuke merasa betah memandangi figura natural Naruto.

Tunggu dulu.

Apa baru saja ia memuji wanita sinting itu? Oh, yang benar saja? Kakeknya mungkin saja akan bangkit dari kubur dan mencekiknya jika ia berpikir demikian. Sialan, dengan sangat berat hati, Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa si pirang idiot dan mata duitan ini memang memiliki pesona yang entah terpancar dari sisi mana.

 _ **Damn**_!

Jambakan frustasi dihadiahkan untuk surai pantat ayamnya. Sungguh, ia sangat benci pikirannya barusan. Cukup Kou saja yang terkena tipu daya si idiot pirang. Dirinya tidak perlu. Bahkan ia berniat untuk mencari dokter yang bisa melepas pelet untuk sang anak.

Dengan kasar, Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya dan mengutuk kebodohannya yang sudah kepo untuk melihat-lihat _**timeline**_ instagramnya. Sepertinya ia sudah ketularan gila.

Ponsel Sasuke yang baru saja ia letakkan dengan tidak elit bergetar. Ia pun meraih ponselnya dengan malas. Setelah melihat nama si penelfon, dahi Sasuke berkerut.

"Hn?"

"..."

"Siapa pun wanita itu, aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu"

"..."

"Kenapa sekarang kau peduli padanya?"

"..."

"Putramu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Sasuke membeo dengan cibiran mengejek. Sungguh, kata-kata si lawan bicaranya di telfon benar-benar menggelitik perutnya.

"Nikmati saja kehidupan sendiri, jangan khawatirkan putraku, dia baik-baik saja!"

Sasuke memutus sambungan telfon secara sepihak. Bahkan ia sudah tidak ingin mendengar suara si penelfon lebih lama. Suara itu membuatnya muak serta membuatnya seakan kembali menggali luka yang telah ia kubur selama hampir lima tahun.

Hembusan napas kasar terdengar dari pria dewasa itu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering kali dibuat kesal oleh orang-orang idiot? Sasuke bahkan heran kenapa ia kesal pada semua hal. Entah itu masalah besar, maupun masalah sepele. Ia merasa seperti gadis yang sedang PMS dan sedang berhormon tinggi. Sialan.

Akhirnya pria itu memilih untuk kembali berjibaku dengan pekerjaannya. Lebih baik stress tapi menghasilkan uang, dari pada stress tapi tidak menghasilkan uang, pikir Sasuke sinting.

Satu email yang masuk di ponsel lelaki tampan dan super seksi itu kembali menyita perhatiannya. Siapa lagi sih, kesal Sasuke.

From: **Kousuke anak Papa Ganteng**

" _ **Papa, cepat pulang. Hari ini aku dan tante Naru akan masak untuk makan malam kita**_ "

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghela napas kasar. Dunia ini benar-benar sudah gila karena berisi dengan orang-orang gila pula. Seharusnya wanita itu di penjara, bukan memasakan makan malam untuknya dan sang anak.

...

"Papaaa"

Kou menghamburkan pelukannya ke sang papa yang baru saja masuk dengan wajah lelah. Seulas senyum tipis nampak di bibir pria dewasa itu. Kou melingkarkan tangan mungilnya hingga membungkus leher sang papa dengan sempurna tanpa cela. Usapan lembut jemari Sasuke membuat bocah kesayangannya itu mengeratkan pelukannya, nyaman.

Pelukan itu terlepas. Kou menatap sang papa dengan mata berkedip.

"Pa.." panggil Kou pelan. "Hm?" Sasuke menyahut penasaran. Mungkin anaknya ini ingin minta mainan baru, atau minta nambahin uang jajan. _**No problem**_ , Sasuke bisa menyanggupi semua keinginan sang putra, kecuali kalau tiba-tiba minta mama baru mungkin Sasuke harus berpikir dua kali. Lol

"Papa jelek deh" ejek Kou dengan kernyitan mencemooh. Sasuke cemberut. "Kalau papa jelek, mana mungkin kamu bisa setampan ini, Kou?" balas Sasuke tidak terima dibilang jelek. Wajah mirip aktor Leonardo decaprio versi rambut unggas gini dibilang jelek. Sepertinya ia harus memeriksakan mata Kou ke dokter spesialis mata.

"Beneran pa" Kou mengerjap imut. Bersikeras bahwa papanya memang terlihat sangat jelek malam ini. "Kamu punya bukti papa jelek?" cetus Sasuke sarkastis. Kou mengangguk.

"Papa beleknya meler, bulu hidungnya kepanjangan, upilnya nongol, dan kumis papa juga mulai tumbuh, sama sekali tidak Uchiha"

Sasuke ingin mati seketika. Memang benar, akhir-akhir ini ia tidak sempat perawatan gara-gara banyak kerjaan, di tambah pengusik pirang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat pintu dapur memakai apron dan menertawainya. Sasuke mendelik sinis, Naruto tertawa nista seraya berlalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda akibat interaksi unik anak-papa itu.

"Makanan akan siap satu jam lagi" teriak Naruto ala chef handal. Kou bersemangat.

"Papa sebaiknya mandi, Kou tidak mau melihat papa bertampang gembel seperti ini" Kou dengan mulut kurang ajarnya. Sasuke hanya bisa maklum. Ia mengangguk, ia memang butuh air hangat untuk menyegarkan kepalanya.

"Jangan lupa dandan ya pa, papa harus tampil mempesona di depan Tante Naru"

Kou berlalu menyisakan Sasuke dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Berdandan?"

Terkutuklah engkau wanita pirang sialan yang sudah meracuni pikiran Kou. Anaknya yang malang, batin Sasuke getir. Dengan langkah gontai, ia pun berjalan menapaki tangga satu persatu menuju kamarnya.

Suasana makan malam terasa berbeda. Kou asyik berceloteh tentang betapa bencinya ia dengan si murid baru dengan mulut penuh. Naruto menanggapi celotehan bocah itu dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menikmati makan malamnya, sesekali melirik ke sang anak yang terlalu bersemangat.

Ponsel Naruto berdering. Wanita itu mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari Kyuubi.

"Maaf Kyuu- _ **nee**_ , aku tidak bisa makan malam denganmu, aku sedang menemani Kou makan disini" ujar Naruto merasa bersalah karena menikmati makan malam indahnya dengan Kou sendangkan Kyuubi seorang diri.

"..."

"Iya, aku pulang sebentar lagi. Jangan tidur sebelum aku pulang"

"..."

"Jaa"

Naruto meletakan kembali ponselnya. Menyadari tatapan Kou, wanita itu menoleh. "Ada apa, _**darling**_?" tanya Naruto manis, Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal, cukup muak mendengar bagaimana si pirang itu memanggil putranya dengan panggilan alay itu.

"Kau tidak tinggal disini?" Wajah bocah enam tahun itu merungut kecewa.

"Tidak Kou" balas Naruto singkat. Jemarinya menyusup ke helaian rambut halus Kou. "Tenang saja, besok pagi-pagi aku akan datang lagi, aku asistenmu, ingat?" lanjut Naruto dengan ekspresi semangat, berniat memancing pengertian Kou. Kou mengangguk lesu. Jika boleh jujur, ia ingin Tante pirang tinggal disini, bersamanya.

" _ **Jaa**_.. Jika kamu sudah selesai, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar" tawar Naruto di sambut anggukan antusias si bocah.

Sasuke melirik melalui ekor mata ke sang anak yang berjalan bergandengan dengan si wanita pirang. Helaan napas meluncur dari bibir pria itu.

"Kou.." gumam pria itu getir.

Setelah mencuci kaki dan menggosok gigi, Kou memposisikan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Dengan lincah, Naruto menarik selimut bermotif pikachu hingga sebatas dada Kou. Naruto melirik bonek rubah berekor sembilan pemberiannya waktu itu yang dipeluk Kou erat, wanita itu tertawa pelan.

Cuu!

Wanita pirang itu mengecup dahi Kou dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Kou memandangnya dengan mata yang mulai sayu karna mengantuk. Seulas senyum tipis nampak di bibir bocah itu.

" _ **Oyasuminasai**_ , _**darling**_ " Naruto mengusap kepala Kou lembut dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tubuh wanita itu menghilang disusul suara debaman pelan. Kou tersenyum sendu seraya memejamkan mata akibat rasa kantuk yang menyerang kedua matanya.

"Oyasumi.."

"... Mama"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung :"

Hello.

Anoo.. Maaf ya, humornya makin kesini makin berkurang :"

Ya emang ga bakat kali ya ngelawak. Bakatnya ke drama doang, jadinya gini deh. Garing kan :"

Maaf banget kalo makin ngebosenin, apalah daya aku manusia biasa yang kekurangan bahan lawakan :"

Mungkin ada yang mau saranin adegan kocak? /kicked/ XD

 _ **As always, I want to say thanks to people who's had left some words on review box.**_

 **[ Arum Junnie, Fahzi Luchifer, Deasy674, Demian-Sev15, Narura aihara, Leonardoparuntu9, Askasufa, Eushifujoshi. Diena luna no azalea, Vilan616, Ceei sanaRier, .39, wiwipratiwi, TheB1gboy, Hanazawa Kay, dohchoco, scatterredglass, D, nina, Tdwimbwbnrn, Your fan, Guest, AYsnfc3, Rini, Master solomon, Aldina ]**

 _ **And also thanks for all of who's favorite, follow and read this boring story**_ **:"**

Pertanyaan:

1\. **Apa mamanya Kou masih hidup?** Kayaknya sudah terjawab di chapter ini ya. Yups, emaknya kou masih hidup, sehat walafiat pula tuh xD

2\. **Maksudnya persaingan Kou dengan Shikadai dalam hal apa?** Persaingan buat dapetin cinta someone /eh xD

3\. **Seharusnya Sasuke tinggal sama Itachi biar bisa ketemu sama Naruto**. Kasihan Kyuunya :" jadi mending di pisahin aja XD

 **Additional:**

 _ **For 'Your fan' or should I call you My Fan?**_ XD

 _ **Thanks for reading my boring story and left some words to say you are reader from negeri jiran ^^**_

 _ **I'm so happy, thanks so much. Nice to know you, sist/bro.**_

 _ **Keep reading my boring story, don't be shy /lol/ XD**_

 _ **Sorry, ma english is so bad hoho.**_

 **If you want to know me more, you can pm me, and being friend wkwkwk X**

Okee. Segitu aja :)

Salam:"

Sampai jumpa di chp berikutnya.


	5. The Reason

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **STAY** **© Mika Kim**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **Warn : Gender-bender, [Female!Naruto, Female!Kyuubi, OC], OOC, garing, typo(s), kesalahan penulisan dan kesalahan lain yang tidak author sadari, makanya kasi tau plis kalo ada kesalahan wkwk XD**

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 5 : The Reason**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyuubi bersenandung. Memang kalau wanita sedang dimabuk cinta, bawaannya akan selalu bahagia. Si sulung Uzumaki ini sedang merapikan apartemen yang sudah ia tinggali dengan sang adik selama beberapa tahun. Profesi adiknya yang baru sebagai pengasuh seorang bocah kaya raya membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra merawat apartemen mereka. Kyuubi terkadang ingin protes mengapa Naru harus meninggalkan rumah pukul enam pagi menyisakan segudang pekerjaan untuknya. Oh, beginilah kalau sudah jadi pengangguran.

Kyuubi tidak menyalahkan sang adik. Kyuubi malah menganggap ini proses menuju keinsyafan yang hakiki [?], proses memantaskan diri untuk calon pendampingnya kelak, setidaknya begitulah bunyi ceramah yang pernah ia dengar.

"Ah, Itachi-san" racau si sulung uzumaki sambil mengorek-ngorek kolom tempat tidurnya dengan sapu sambil tersipu-sipu. Seketika...

"K-kecoaaaaa!"

Bugh!

Kyuubi tidak sengaja menyenggol nakas hingga membuat vas bunga yang berada diatasnya terjatuh dan mengenai jempol kakinya.

"Itaaaaaaaaaiii!"

Kyuubi menjerit sambil melompat-lompat tidak karuan. Jempolnya kakinya sudah membengkak. Kemudian lagi-lagi ia tidak sengaja menabrak lemari hingga kardus yang bertumpukan jatuh dan mengenai kepala merahnya.

Bugh! Bugh!

"Aw!"

Sial.

Pagi yang buruk.

...

* * *

Kyuubi kini tepar di atas sofa diruang tengah apartemennya. Jempol yang di balut perban dan kepala yang juga bernasib sama. Kyuubi meringis. Pagi ini ia berniat menjadi wanita sejati malah tertimpa sial.

Saat sedang sibuk mengutuk kesialannya, ponsel wanita itu bergetar. Dengan agak malas Kyuubi meraih ponsel tersebut dan mengernyit saat melihat nama si penelfon.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Iya, Yugao. ada apa?"

"..."

"Apa?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana"

Kyuubi menutup panggilan tersebut dan menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Helaan napas meluncur dari bibirnya sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sofa dan bersiap-siap menuju suatu tempat.

Tidak sampai satu jam, Kyuubi sudah berada di halaman depan sebuah panti asuhan sederhana. Wanita bersurai merah itu menarik napas panjang sebelum melangkah memasuki bangunan panti.

Seorang wanita bersurai ungu cantik menyambutnya di depan pintu dengan senyum hangat.

"Yugao, bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyuubi tanpa basa-basi langsung menanyakan perihal yang membuatnya datang ke panti milik mendiang orang tuanya ini. Senyum Yugao menghilang sekejap digantikan oleh raut wajah sendu.

"Dia mulai membaik, Kyuu. Tapi.. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan bertahan" balas Yugao. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau menemuinya" ajaknya kemudian. Kyuubi mengangguk lalu mengikuti Yugao yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Yugao membuka perlahan pintu sebuah ruangan. Mata Kyuubi langsung tertuju pada sosok mungil yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah pucat. Ketika kedua wanita dewasa itu masuk, kepala sosok itu menoleh lemah. Sebuah senyum bahagia terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kyuu-chan" lirihnya dengan suara serak. Kyuubi langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kanan tempat tidur gadis kecil itu.

"Naru-chan tidak ikut?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Kepalanya bergerak pelan mencari sosok si pirang. Kyuubi menggeleng pelan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis kemudian mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu. "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Shion-chan?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan nada lembut, seperti bukan Kyuubi saja.

"Pagi ini dadaku sakit sekali, tapi aku tidak apa-apa" balas si gadis kecil, Shion. Jawaban polos namun memilukan bagi Kyuubi. Wanita itu meringis dalam hati. Ia bahkan tidak percaya gadis kecil ini mampu menahan rasa sakit sedemikian rupa. Kyuubi beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung mengecup dahi Shion lembut.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, nanti aku akan menyuruh Naru-chan untuk menemuimu, Ok?"

Shion mengangguk semangat.

Kyuubi melambai lalu berjalan menuju pintu di susul Yugao setelah wanita bersurai ungu itu mengecup dahi si kecil Shion.

Kyuubi menghela napas berat sedetik setelah Yugao menutup pintu.

"Shion harus segera dioperasi, Kyuu. Sepertinya penyumbatan pada pembuluh jantungnya sudah semakin memburuk. Beberapa hari ini ia sering sekali merasa kesakitan" ujar Yugao serak seraya menundukkan kepala

Kyuubi menepuk pundak Yugao pelan.

"Tentu, Yugao. Mana mungkin kita diam saja melihat keadaan Shion"

"Tapi Kyuu.. Kau tahu kan, kita tidak memiliki donatur," tandas Yugao cepat. Fakta inilah yang benar-benar Yugao pahami. Sejak orang tua Uzumaki meninggal, donatur panti asuhan itu pun kian menghilang. Koneksi-koneksi besar Uzumaki menghilang begitu saja. Beberapa pengurus panti pun hanyalah para relawan yang memang memilik empati yang tinggi. Mereka bekerja tanpa dibayar. Selebihnya, seluruh kebutuhan anak-anak yang dirawat di panti ini dipenuhi oleh duo Namikaze.

Kyuubi mendesah pelan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menampik fakta yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Yugao. Namun ia tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Naruto, Yugao. Aku pergi dulu"

...

* * *

"Syalalala, dududu, nanana, yeayy!"

Senandung demi senandung yang entah lagu apa meluncur bebas dari mulut seorang wanita pirang yang tengah menyibukkan diri di dapur megah milik majikannya. Ups, sebenarnya ia benci mengatakan bahwa si unggas kaya raya, tampan mempesona kelewat batas itu adalah majikannya. Oh, tentu saja. Mengakui Sasuke majikannya, sama saja secara tidak langsung ia mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah pembokat. _**Hell no**_!

"Berhentilah bersenandung, kau membuat telingaku sakit!"

Urat dahi Naruto terasa ngilu.

Si pirang menggengam erat pengangan teflon. Tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tau bahwa pemilik suara seksi dan sialan itu adalah milik papanya Kou. Demi pancake dan karamel, kenapa siluman ini siang-siang sudah ada dirumah? Ringis Naruto, si wanita pirang aduhay dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba kusut.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mendengarkanku menyanyi.." cetus Naruto sinis, masih sibuk mengaduk adonan pancakenya. "...dasar sialan" sambungnya dalam hati. Oh, untung ia masih bisa mengontrol mulutnya.

Dengusan sinis terdengar dari si duda beranak satu. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau sebut itu nyanyian? Terdengar lebih mirip dengan cicitan monyet yang tersedak tulang gajah" Sasuke dengan cibiran pedasnya. Naruto menoleh dengan wajah masam. Sejak kapan Uchiha pandai melawak seperti ini.

"Diam kau, dan pergilah dari sini!" erang Naruto dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar dari dapur. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya sarkastik. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tersungging, mengernyit.

Hah?

"Sejak kapan rumah megah ku ini menjadi rumah seorang penculik bodoh, dan berusaha mengusirku?"

Cibiran yang cukup membuat si pirang tersinggung. Naruto mangap, hendak membalas perkataan sinis dari Sasuke namun tertahan di tenggorokannya sendiri. Sialan. Lelaki ini, kenapa mulutnya kotor sekali.

"Idiot!" Sasuke berlalu pergi menyisakan Naruto yang menganga lebar.

Ha?

Naruto melotot tidak terima. Telinganya masih sehat wal'afiat sehingga bisa mendengar penghinaan yang di tujukan untuk dirinya itu.

Hampir saja teflon panas yang ia gunakan untuk membuat pancake melayang. Persetan jika wajah tembok itu harus gepeng dengan luka bakar. Namun niat nista itu terhalang saat seorang bocah berusia enam tahun masuk dapur dengan wajah masam. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut dengan luka lebam pada pipinya.

Naruto panik dan langsung mematikan kompor. Ia kemudian melangkah lebar mendekati si bocah dan mensejajarkan tingginya.

"Kou, _**darling**_? Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu? Siapa yang mengantarmu pulang? Bukankah sekolahmu selesai satu jam lagi" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dalam satu tarikan napas. Tangan lembutnya lalu mengusap pipi lebam Kou hingga ringisan meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Kou hanya diam saja. Kepalanya menunduk, membiarkan poninya yang lepek akibat keringat menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang sudah berani memukulmu, Kou!" jerit si pirang emosi karena Kou tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Tadi di sekolah, aku.. berkelahi dengan.."

"Apa Kou?"

Naruto dan Kou menoleh bersamaan saat sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah pintu dapur. Sasuke berjalan cepat menghampiri putranya dan langsung berkacak pinggang.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau berkelahi di sekolah?" ulang Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih dingin. Naruto bahkan bersumpah, suara Sasuke kini terdengar lebih menakutkan di banding biasanya.

Kou beringsut mundur perlahan karena takut. Wajah papanya kini benar-benar terlihat marah. Aturan sang papa yang paling ketat baru saja ia langgar, yaitu tidak ada perkelahian di sekolah.

"Kou! Jawab Papa!" Suara Sasuke naik satu oktaf. Kou berjengit.

"Uchiha, kau tidak perlu meninggikan suaramu. Dia masih anak-"

"Diam kau! Tidak usah mencampuri urusan keluargaku!" sela Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan iris oniksnya yang berkilat. Naruto bungkam.

Pandangan Sasuke kembali tertuju kepada sang anak yang kian menunduk. Terlalu takut untuk memandang wajah papanya, seakan wajah papanya kini adalah wajah paling menakutkan di dunia.

"Iya, Pa. Tadi aku berkelahi.." gumam Kou hampir tidak terdengar. Namun beda ceritanya kalau itu adalah Sasuke. Suara desisan cicak pun tidak bisa terlewatkan dari indera pendengarannya. Dengan wajah garang, si duda itu meraung nista.

"Kou! Kau tahu, dari semua Uchiha kau adalah yang pertama melakukan perkelahian. Apa kau ingin membuat malu keluarga kita? Membuat malu Papa, hah?"

"Cukup, Sasuke! Kau ini keterlaluan sekali. Dia masih anak kecil, dan kau berteriak tentang sesuatu yang tidak dia pahami? Kau ini benar-benar orang tua yang kuno!"

Sasuke diam seketika. Napas Naruto sampai memburu akibat berteriak di depan Sasuke. Apa-apaan si brengsek ini. Meraung nista kepada anaknya sendiri hanya karena masalah sepele? Yang benar saja. Dengus si pirang dalam hati.

Kou lari meninggalkan kedua manusia berbeda gender yang tengah saling melempar tatapan sengit. Dan Narutolah yang pertama sadar.

"Kou!" panggilnya, namun tidak di gubris. Tubuh Kou menghilang setelah keluar dari pintu dapur.

Cih.

Naruto mendecih pelan. Berjalan menyusul Kou dan hampir menabrak bahu Sasuke.

"Dasar orang tua kolot!" cibir si pirang. Seharusnya si duda itu menanyakan dulu alasan kenapa Kou sampai berkelahi, bukan malah meraung dan menyudutkan Kou dengan dalih nama baik. Demi Tuhan, astaga. Kou masih enam tahun. Dia bahkan belum paham apa pentingnya nama baik. Dunia dan pikirannya masih terlalu sempit untuk memahami hal serumit itu.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Dengan gemas, ia menjambak surai hitamnya. Benci, namun ia harus mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar. Ia sudah berlebihan dan harus meminta maaf kepada anak kesayangannya itu.

Sialan.

Cuti seharinya benar-benar buruk. Seharusnya hari ini ia bisa bersantai. Tapi..

Saat Sasuke hendak menuju kamar putranya, bel rumahnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dengan sedikit kesal, ia berjalan ke arah pintu utama dengan kutukan-kutukan yang di tujukan kepada si tamu tidak tahu diri yang dengan lancangnya bertamu di jam kritis.

Pintu utama terbuka menampilkan dua orang dewasa dan satu orang anak kecil dengan wajah lebam dan mata sebelah kiri yang bengkak. Sasuke mengernyit heran. Wajah anak ini terlihat seperti bakpao gagal.

"Shikamaru?"

"Maaf menganggumu, Sasuke" ujar salah satu pria dewasa, yang ternyata adalah salah satu menteri yang memiliki pamor luar biasa di Konoha.

"Boleh kami masuk?" Salah satu dari rombongan keluarga ningrat itu mencetus saat tidak ada respon dari si tuan rumah, dia adalah ibu dari si bocah.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia membuka pintunya lebar agar rombongan yang berjumlah tiga orang itu bisa masuk.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kami kesini untuk meminta maaf" ujar Shikamaru terdengar menyesal. Namun Sasuke sedikit bingung, bagaimana bisa menteri ini meminta maaf dengan wajah tidak ikhlas begitu. Oke, Sasuke harusnya tahu bahwa wajah Shikamaru Nara, teman seperjuangannya dulu di SMA ini memang memiliki tampang seperti ini, jadi ia tidak perlu mempermasalahkannya.

"Maaf untuk apa, Shika? Aku tidak mengerti" tandas si duda. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk, guyonan Shikamaru benar-benar tidak dibutuhkan untuk saat ini.

"Begini.." Shikamaru memulai. Namun sejenak matanya melirik ke sang putra yang duduk di sebelah Ibunya dengan wajah kusut, terlihat kesal. Sang menteri menghela napas lelah "sepertinya putraku dan putramu berkelahi di sekolah" sambungnya dengan wajah malas. Oh, tidak. Shikamaru hanya lelah. Baru beberapa hari putranya pindah ke Tk. Sukidayo, ia sudah membuat masalah dengan seorang anak yang baru-baru ini ia ketahui ternyata putra salah satu temannya saat SMA dulu.

Sasuke akhirnya paham. Oh, jadi itulah sebabnya kenapa bocah yang mirip Shikamaru itu wajahnya terlihat seperti bakpao jamuran?

Tunggu?

"Apa? Jadi Kou berkelahi dengan putramu?" ujarnya tidak percaya. Shikamaru mengangguk. Sasuke menghembuskan napas kasar. Mengusap wajahnya dengan asal, membuang rasa kesalnya.

"Shikadai, jelaskan pada paman Sasuke apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Shikamaru menatap anaknya dingin. Bocah bernama Shikadai itu mendongak dan melirik Ibunya. Sang Ibu mengangguk, memberikan dorongan kepada sang anak agar bisa mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Ah, terasa seperti kriminalitas saja, sungut Shikadai.

"Paman.." Suara Shikadai terdengar. Sasuke menfokuskan pandangan ke bocah yang seusia dengan putranya itu.

"Maaf karna aku sudah berkelahi dengan muka tembok"

Sasuke mengernyit. Muka tembok katanya?

"Shikadai.." Sang Ibu melotot, Shikadai memutar bola matanya.

Bocah itu menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan acara permintaan maafnya.

"Maksudku dengan.. dengan.. K-Kou" ujar sibocah. Nampak enggan untuk menyebut nama rivalnya itu. "Aku yang sudah mengejeknya, jadi sebenarnya ini salahku" akhirnya penyesalan itu benar-benar terlihat jelas.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia memijit tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa pegal.

"Kami benar-benar meminta maaf atas kelakuan buruk putra kami, Sasuke-san. Tolong sampaikan ke putramu bahwa Shikadai benar-benar menyesal" Kali ini sang Ibu, yang mewakili sang anak.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi, Sas. Tolong maafkan putraku. Dan jangan marahi putramu"

Rombongan itu pun pulang, menyisakan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu melihat punggung tamunya menjauh.

Mengejek?

Apa yang membuat Kou sampai semarah itu? Kini ia sadar, putranya itu tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan kriminalitas jika hal tersebut tidak benar-benar melukai hatinya. Kini ia begitu menyesal, seharusnya seorang ayah melakukan pendekatan kepada sang anak. Bukan malah dengan seenak pantat ayam menghakiminya.

Sasuke menutup pintu rumahnya dan bergegas ke kamar Kou. Namun saat ia hendak masuk, tangannya terhenti saat hampir menyentuh gagang pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ia mematung, melihat betapa mesranya sang anak dengan mantan penculiknya.

Naruto terlihat memeluk Kou sambil terus mengusap surai hitam si bocah dengan kasih sayang. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Sasuke menjadi sesak. Sialan. Kenapa wanita itu bisa sedekat ini dengan putranya.

Sasuke berniat menguping. _**Well**_ , ia kini terlihat seperti penguntit saja. Persetan. Ini rumahnya, ia yang berkuasa. Sasuke dan kesombongannya.

"Kou _**darling**_ , ayo ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Naruto berbisik lembut. Tangannya masih sibuk menikmati betapa halusnya rambut bocah ini.

Kou menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di perut Naruto. Jemari-jemarinya yang mungil meremas kedua sisi kemeja si pirang dengan erat. Seakan sedang meluapkan seluruh perasan kesalnya pada kemeja tak berdosa itu.

Naruto mengangkat kepala si bocah dengan kedua tanganya. Kini ia bisa melihat wajah manis Kou meskipun ada lebam di pipinya.

"Hei.." panggil si pirang lembut. Kou mengangkat pandangannya, menatap dalam kedua iris safir Naruto. Tanpa sadar, air mata bocah itu tumpah begitu saja. Melewati sepasang pipi tembem dalam satu lintasan. Naruto tercekat.

" _ **Darling**_ , tidak usah menangis"

Naruto menghapus air mata Kou dengan jempolnya. Kou malah makin terisak, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Aduh, bocah ini.

"Tidak usah pikirkan apa yang dikatakan papa jelekmu itu, oke?"

Ah, sepertinya wanita ini tidak sadar ada seorang di pintu yang sudah menatapnya seperti singa kelaparan. Mulutnya benar-benar tidak bisa berkata baik kalau mengenai Sasuke. Geh!

"Aku tidak marah dengan papa, tante. Aku tau aku salah karena sudah berkelahi" kata si bocah mengelap ingusnya yang keluar bersamaan dengan air matanya. "Aku hanya benci jika ada yang mengejekku.." Ucapannya tergantung. Naruto mengernyit bingung.

Kou kemudian menceritakan bahwa hari ini, di sekolah, ia mendapatkan pelajaran untuk menceritakan kenangan bersama orang tua. Saat gilirannya tiba, ia hanya menceritakan kenangan bersama papanya. Semua orang menunggu agar ia menceritakan tentang Ibunya. Namun Kou tetap diam hingga Shikadai yang merupakan murid baru tidak tahu diri [menurut Kou] itu mengejeknya hingga membuatnya naik darah.

" _ **Heh, ternyata kau tidak punya mama? Tidak ku sangka orang sombong sepertimu kekurangan kasih sayang. Kau pasti sangat kesepian**_ "

Kata-kata Shikadai itu yang memancing seluruh gelak tawa murid-murid yang lain. Kou merasa terhina dan saat itu juga ia berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Karin yang berusaha menenangkan kelas. Ia langsung menghampiri Shikadai dan melayangkan pukulan ke pelipis bocah itu. Anarkis memang, ia bahkan lupa di mana ia mempelajari tekhnik memukul seseorang.

Naruto termangu. Ia baru saja mengetahui fakta bahwa bocah yang sangat ia sayangi ini ternyata tidak memiliki mama. Sebelumnya ia memang pernah berpikir kemana Ibu Kou, namun pertanyaan itu hanya ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin kan ia bertanya kepada Sasuke, "mana Istrimu?" 'kan? Astaga, Naruto tidak peduli sama sekali mengenai kehidupan unggas sialan itu. Dia hanya peduli dengan Kou. Saat mendengar cerita ini pun rasa penasarannya terhadap eksistensi Ibu bocah ini kian membuncah.

"Memang mama mu kemana, Kou?" Naruto mengutuk mulutnya sendiri. Pertanyaan sesensitif ini bisa saja melukai perasaan bocah ini kan? Aduh, Nar. Kamu kok bego banget sih.

"Kata papa, mama pergi.." Kou berujar sangat pelan. "Mungkin karena mama memang tidak menyayangiku, makanya dia pergi meninggalkanku dan papa"

Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan betapa pilunya perasaan bocah enam tahun ini. Seharusnya di usia ini ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua yang utuh. Namun Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menyalahkan mamanya Kou. Mungkin saja dia memiliki alasan kenapa dia pergi, bukan? Mengingat suaminya seperti Sasuke. Wanita mana yang tahan dengan lelaki menyebalkan seperti unggas sialan itu. Oh, kini Naruto malah sibuk menyalahkan Sasuke atas kepergian mama Kou.

"Sudahlah sayang, kamu tidak perlu sedih. Kou masih punya papa, 'kan?" Naruto ingin muntah. Bagaimana pria yang selalu sibuk dengan lumbung Yennya dan terikat pada aturan-aturan kuno itu bisa ia andalkan untuk menjaga Kou setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana si kepala pantat ayam itu meraung seperti wanita sedang PMS kepada anaknya sendiri hanya karna perkelahian kecil?

"Dan, kau masih punya _**Auntie**_ Naru, okey?"

Kou memeluk si pirang lagi. Kini ia menangis tersedu-sedu dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Naruto mengusap puncak kepala bocah itu, berusaha menyalurkan kepeduliannya.

Kepala Kou terangkat. Wajah Naruto mengernyit melihat lendir yang menempel di bagian depan kemejanya.

"Astaga, Kou. Ingusmu sampai menempel di bajuku, tahu. Kau harus tanggung jawab. Baju ini mahal" canda Naruto. Wajahnya pura-pura ia sedihkan. Kou tertawa pelan seraya mengusap ingusnya dengan tangan dan itu malah membuat wajahnya semakin berantakan.

Naruto mengambil tisu di nakas. Dengan lihai tangan wanita pirang itu membersihkan wajah si bocah hingga kini terlihat tampan lagi.

"Nah, wajahmu sudah bersih. Jangan menangis lagi" ujarnya. Kou mengangguk semangat.

Decitan pintu membuat kepala Naruto dan Kou menoleh secara bersamaan. Seketika mata Naruto memicing tajam dan berbalik, membiarkan Kou berada di balik punggungnya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi si bocah jika papa kolot ini meraung nista lagi sekalipun harus menggunduli pria ini.

Sasuke bukannya tidak menyadari aura perlawanan Naruto, ia hanya mengabaikan wanita itu. Sekarang ini, ia hanya ingin memeluk anaknya.

"Kou.." panggilnya lembut. Sasuke semakin mendekati anaknya. Kepala Kou yang tadinya menunduk kini mendongak ke sang papa. "Papa minta maaf karna sudah memarahimu" sesalnya. Naruto menghela napas lega. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak berdiri dan memutuskan untuk tidak akan ikut campur. Ini urusan anak dan ayah. Setelah mengecup puncak kepala Kou, wanita itu pun berjalan keluar dari kamar. Memberikan waktu berharga kepada mereka untuk saling bicara dari hati ke hati.

Setelah pintu di tutup, keduanya saling berpandangan. Tangan kekar Sasuke menangkup pipi sang anak dengan lembut.

"Maafkan papa, Kou" ujarnya. Benar-benar menyesal.

Kou menggeleng pelan.

"Harusnya Kou yang minta maaf, pa" balas si bocah terdengar begitu polos. Mata bulatnya yang hitam menatap wajah sang papa. Sama, dengan tatapan penyesalan.

"Iya, sayang"

Sasuke kemudian merengkuh kepala sang anak dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Kou tidak menolak. Ia memeluk papanya erat. Menyalurkan penyesalan dan kasih sayangnya secara bersamaan. Bagaimanapun, ia sangat menyayangi pria dua puluh tujuh tahun itu.

"Pa.." panggil Kou pelan. "Hm?" Sasuke menyahut tanpa melepas pelukannya terhadap sang anak. "Belikan tante Naru baju baru, tadi aku mengotori pakaiannya dengan ingusku" cetus Kou. Sasuke antara ingin tergelak dan mendengus, ia mengangguk. Tidak masalah, sekalipun ia harus membelikan pakaian satu kodi untuk wanita itu, tidak akan mengurangi digit nominal uang di rekeningnya. Lagipula, si pirang idiot itu sudah menenangkan putranya.

...

* * *

Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda di dapur tadi. Layaknya koki profesional, ia menuang madu ke atas pancake. Terlihat menggiurkan. "Hm, Kou pasti suka" gumamnya bangga.

Getaran ponsel di sakunya membuat wanita pirang itu meletakkan piring berisi pancake di atas meja. Ia segera merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya. Kerutan di dahi wanita itu terlihat saat melihat nama penelfon.

"Kyuu-nee?" Naru membatin. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo, Kyuu-nee"

"..."

"Aku di kediaman Uchiha, ada apa?"

"..."

"Sekarang?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bicara dengan Uchiha, kalau dia mengijinkanku, aku akan segera kesana"

Naruto menutup panggilan tersebut. Kenapa tiba-tiba kakaknya meminta agar ia segera menemuinya? Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Ia pun bergegas.

Tangannya menyambar jaket yang ia sampirkan di punggung kursi. Saat hendak keluar dari pintu dapur, hampir saja ia bertabrakan dengan Sasuke. Untung saja refleksnya bagus, kalau tidak piring berisi pancake yang ia pegang pasti sudah jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Boleh aku pergi sebentar? Kakak perempuanku sepertinya sedang ada masalah?" tanya Naruto berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Sasuke diam dengan wajah datar. Naruto sudah bisa menebak bahwa pria ini akan menolak dan mencibirnya habis-habisan. Menghinanya, dan mengatakan kalau ia kan lari dari tanggung jaw-

"Pergilah"

Eh?

Mata Naruto melotot. Apa yang barus saja ia dengar?

"O-oi? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" tanya Naruto tercengang. Jawaban pria ini barusan sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam ekspektasinya. Apa baru saja kepala unggasnya ini terbentur pilar rumah? Astaga, kiamat sudah dekat.

"Ck,"

Sasuke mendengus menyadari pikiran-pikiran aneh si pirang terhadap dirinya. Naruto kembali dari keterkejutannya. _ **Well**_ , terserahlah.

"Berikan ini kepada Kou, pastikan ia menghabiskannya. Aku pergi dulu"

Naruto berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sasuke menatap pancake yang diberikan wanita pirang gila itu. Terlihat menggiurkan membuatnya menelan ludah. Ia melirik kanan dan kiri memastikan si pirang itu benar-benar sudah pergi. Oke, dia sudah pergi, pikirnya.

Dengan pelan-pelan, ia memotong pinggiran pancake itu dan memasukannya kedalam mulut. Mata Sasuke membulat. Seumur-umur, mungkin inilah makanan manis pertama yang berhasil menggoyang/?/ lidahnya. Bahkan kue buatan Ibunya tidak seenak ini. Ia memasukkan potongan kedua kedalam mulutnya hingga suara cempreng terdengar dan membuatnya tersedak.

"Aku lupa ponselku!"

Si pirang tak tahu malu itu menyambar masuk kedalam dapur. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri dengan wajah memerah karena tersedak.

Naruto menoleh.

"Oh, kau masih disini?" cetusnya. Kemudian mengernyit heran. "Oi, kenapa wajahmu merah sekali? Apa kau demam?" tanyanya lagi seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Naruto kemudian memandangi wajah Sasuke yang kian memerah seperti menahan sesuatu. Urat lehernya pun terlihat menegang. Manik safir si pirang pun menangkap pancake yang sudah ternodai. Dan detik berikutnya ia sadar.

"Astaga, dasar bodoh!"

Naruto lari mengambilkan segelas air dan langsung memberikannya ke Sasuke. Pria itu menyambar dan langsung menimunnya hingga tandas.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ohoh!"

Sasuke terbatuk-batuk. Sialan. Hampir saja ia mati hanya karena pancake.

"Dasar idiot, kenapa kau tidak bilan kau itu tersedak?" erang si pirang kesal. Sasuke melotot.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku tersedak, itu karena suara jelekmu" balas Sasuke sengit. Cih.

Gzz! Duda ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Bukannya berterima kasih, malah menyalahkan Naruto. Kemudian si pirang menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei! Ini untuk Kou, kenapa kau memakannya?"

Sasuke seperti pencuri yang sedang tertangkap basah. Ia mangap, tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Berikan kepada Kou, atau aku akan menggundulimu!" perintah Naruto mutlak. Matanya menatap tajam Sasuke, kemudian beranjak pergi menyisakan Sasuke yang mematung karena mati kutu.

Sialan!

Wanita idiot itu!

...

Kyuubi melambaikan tangannya kepada sosok Naruto saat adiknya itu baru saja melangkah memasuki sebuah cafe di dekat toko jemari Sally. Si bungsu uzumaki langsung saja mendudukkan diri di hadapan sang kakak.

"Kyuu-nee, ada apa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku kesini? Apa ada masalah? Jangan bilang kau nekat untuk mencari tahu dimana Itachi-san sekarang berada?" tanya Naruto sekenanya. Kyuubi hampir saja menyemburkan minuman yang sedang ia seruput mendengar nama Itachi di sebut dengan mata yang melotot.

"Oh, salah ya?" Naruto ngeles dengan tawa garing sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Kyuubi berdehem. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah serius.

"Naru-chan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengamu"

Melihat dari gelagatnya, sepertinya Kyuubi sedang tidak membicarakan Itachi, pikir Naruto nista. Ia mengangguk, sekedar memberi kode untuk kakaknya agar melanjutkan, ia siap mendengar semuanya.

"Tante Naru-hmmp!"

Naruto merasa baru saja Kou memanggilnya. Ia celingak-celinguk. Perasaannya berubah jadi tidak nyaman. Apa Kou baik-baik saja di rumah? Jangan bilang Sasuke tengah menganiaya anaknya.

"Naru-chan?" Kyuubi menegur sang adik yang dirundung kegelisahan.

"Ah, iya Kyuu-nee. Lanjutkan"

Ia kembali fokus. Mungkin suara Kou barusan hanyalah imajinasinya saja. Mungkin karena pagi ini ia menonton spongebob episode imajinasi, makanya ia juga tiba-tiba berimajinasi.

Di sudut lain di cafe itu, terdapat dua sosok manusia. Yang satunya seorang bocah yang mulutnya tengah dibekap, dan yang satunya seorang pria bertampang pedopil menggunakan mantel dan kacamata hitam.

"Mmphh!"

Si bocah menepuk-nepuk tangan besar yang membekap mulutnya. Si pemilik tangan kemudian mengisyaratkan agar bocah tersebut tidak mengeluarkan suara. Si bocah mengangguk.

"Hhh, papa kenapa membekap mulut Kou? Ayo kesana pa, disana ada tante Naru dan tante rambut merah" ujar Kou seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah meja Naruto.

"Ssst!" Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Putranya ini terlalu berisik, bisa-bisa acara _**stalking**_ nya berujung pada kegagalan.

Oke, Sasuke saat ini sedang memata-matai si Naruto. Menurutnya, gelagat wanita itu beberapa waktu yang lalu di rumahnya terlihat cukup mencurigakan. Jadi ia mengikuti si pirang hingga kesini. Kenapa ada Kou? Karena ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kou sendirian di rumah. Tapi sepertinya, membawa Kou turut serta dalam acara menguntit ini sedikit merepotkan.

Kembali ke Kou dan Sasuke.

"Jangan berisik, kita harus tahu apa yang sedang si idiot itu rencanakan" bisik Sasuke kepada Kou. Kou mendengus kesal.

"Pa, jangan mengatai tante Naru idiot!" Kou berujar tidak terima. Sasuke balas mendengus.

"Kau kenal wanita berambut merah itu?" Sasuke kembali berbisik. Kou mengangguk. "Dia tante yang juga menemaniku di _**archade**_ waktu itu, pa" balas Kou enteng. Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Oh, jadi wanita itu satu komplotan dengan si pirang rupanya, pikir Sasuke.

Mari kita lihat, apa yang mereka rencanakan. Desis Sasuke.

...

"Naru-chan.. Panti asuhan kita mengalami krisis moneter karena tidak adanya donatur" ujar Kyuubi pahit. Ah, Naruto sudah tahu akan hal itu.

"Dan lagi, keadaan Shion semakin memburuk, tadi aku sempat mengunjunginya karena Yugao menelfonku" sambungnya lagi dengan nada suara yang getir. Ia menelan ludah. "Shion menitipkan salam untukmu"

Mimik wajah Naruto berusah gusar.

"Lalu bagaimana, Kyuu-nee? Apa Shion baik-baik saja?"

"Dia harus segera di operasi, kalau tidak.." Kyuubi menjeda, ia bahkan tidak mampu mengutarakan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi jika gadis kecil itu tidak segera dioperasi.

"Lalu kenapa tidak segera dioperasi, Kyuu-nee?" desak Naruto tidak sabar. Manik safirnya menyiratkan kecemasan yang luar biasa akan keselamatan gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu.

"Sudah ku bilang, Naru-chan. Panti saat ini tidak memiliki donatur. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Selama ini kitalah yang membiayai semua kebutuhan anak-anak di panti melalui penculikan yang kita lakukan. Tapi sekarang, kita sudah tidak melakukannya lagi"

Ah, apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi benar. Alasan mengapa duo Uzumaki ini melakukan penculikan bukan hanya untuk kepuasaan mereka pribadi. Selama ini, mereka berdualah yang bertanggung jawab atas panti asuhan milik mendiang orang tua mereka.

"Apa kita harus menculik lagi, Kyuu-nee? Kita tidak bisa diam saja melihat kondisi Shion dan masa depan anak-anak yang lain" gumam Naruto getir.

"Tidak, Naru. Kita tidak bisa kembali lagi. Identitas kita sudah terbongkar oleh salah satu korban kita, kau tahu kan. Membuat pergerakan sedikit saja, bisa benar-benar menjebloskan kita ke penjara" Kyuubi mengingatkan. Dan memang, akan lebih merepotkan lagi jika mereka benar-benar di penjara.

"Aku tidak keberatan, Kyuu-nee. Asal Shion sembuh dan yang lain bisa hidup bahagia, aku tidak keberatan mengorbankan hidupku" ujar Naruto tanpa keraguan sama sekali. Baginya keselamatan Shion jauh lebih penting.

Kyuubi menatap adiknya. Watak sang adik benar benar mirip ibunya. Selalu saja mementingkan orang lain.

"Atau kita gunakan saja uang yang kita dapat dari papanya Kou, Kyuu-nee?"

Kyuubi menganga. "Tidak, Naru. Uang itu akan kita kembalikan" bantah Kyuubi cepat. Mereka sebelumnya sudah membahas tentang hal ini, bahwa uang itu akan ia kembalikan kepada Sasuke. Semua ini agar Naruto tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama menjadi pengasuh, dan bisa mencari pekerjaan lain. Tapi, sepertinya untuk saat ini mereka tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Tidak masalah, Kyuu-nee. Uang itu cukup untuk biaya operasi Shion untuk memenuhi kebutuhan anak-anak dalam waktu beberapa bulan. Lagipulan, Uchiha sepertinya sudah tidak memikirkan uang itu. Dan aku akan menjadi pengasuh Kou, sampai mereka sendiri yang bosan"

Kyuubi menggenggam tangan sang adik.

"Naru-chan, ayah dan ibu pasti sangat bangga bisa memiliki putri seperti dirimu" ujar Kyuubi sendu. Naruto mengulas senyum tipis. "Dan putri sepertimu juga, Kyuu-nee" balas si pirang.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menghubungi Yugao, dan memberitahukan hal ini-"

"Tante Naru!"

Kyuubi dan Naruto mendongak bersamaan saat suara imut menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

Mata Naruto membulat. Bukan Kou yang membuatnya kaget, tapi sosok Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di belakang tubuh mungil Kou.

Kyuubi menatap Kou dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kyuubi untuk mengetahui bahwa pria itu adalah papanya Kou. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar.

"K-kou, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara Naruto tercekat.

Kou mengerjap polos. "Memata-matai tante Naru bersama papa" balasnya terdengar enteng dengan wajah datar. Astaga, bocah ini.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya" Sasuke menyela. Naruto dan Kyuubi saling berpandangan.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga yang kalian lakukan sebelumnya itu adalah tindakan kriminal" sambungnya lagi dengan wajah sinis. Nampaknya sakit hatinya masih belum hilang karena anaknya adalah korban kedua penculik ini. Akan tetapi, ia tetaplah manusia. Sedingin-dinginnya darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, rasa empati yang ia miliki masih ada. Tersembunyi di balik tembok datarnya.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur yang mengetahui identitas asli kalian itu aku" cetusnya kemudian, tersirat nada narsis dari kalimatnya barusan. Jika saja Naruto saat ini sedang tidak terpojok, ia pasti akan muntah.

"Ayo, Kou. Kita pergi" Sasuke berlalu. Meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Naruto yang masih mematung. Kou mendongak dan menarik ujung kemeja Naruto.

"Tante, jangan menculik lagi. Aku tidak mau kalian sampai dipenjara" celetuknya dengan wajah yang menggemaskan. Naruto mensejajarkan tingginya dan mengecup pipi tembem Kou hingga pipi itu bersemu merah.

"Ayay, Kapten!" Naruto berseru sambil hormat ala ajudan. Kou terkekeh pelan. Kyuubi mengusap puncap kepala Kou membuat bocah itu mendongak.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kou sayang" sapa Kyuubi ramah. Matanya kemudian menangkap rona biru di pipi bocah enam tahun itu. "Kou, pipimu kenapa? Apa papamu suka menganiaya dirimu?"

Kou tersenyum tipis. "Senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan tante rambut merah" tangan mungilnya kemudian mengusap lebam biru yang di maksud Kyuubi. "Papa tidak pernah memukulku, kok. Ini bekas perkelahian. Proses menuju ke laki-lakian" sambung Kou sok dewasa.

Kyuubi menganga. Astaga, bocah ini. Ia kemudian terkekeh pelan mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh si bocah.. "Namaku Kyuubi, Kou. Bukan tante rambut merah" ralatnya, kemudian ketiganya tertawa.

Dari jauh Sasuke memerhatikan putranya yang tertawa lepas bersama dua orang sinting yang baru saja dikenalnya. Kini ia mengerti mengapa Kou sama sekali tidak mengalami trauma setelah penculikan. Mereka benar-benar memperlakukan anaknya dengan sangat baik. Tidak heran jika Kou benar-benar menyukai kedua wanita itu, terutama si pirang.

Sasuke mendengus. Kemudian tanpa sadar ia mengulas senyum tipis yang samar-samar.

"Kou, ayo cepat. Yang lain sudah menunggu" panggil Sasuke. Kou mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan papa pergi dulu. Kami ingin pergi ke rumah grandma," seru Kou. Naruto dan Kyuubi mengangguk. "Tos!" Kyuubi dan Naruto tertawa pelan saat telapak tangan lembut Kou menepuk telapak tangan mereka. Kou berlari ke arah sang papa yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah sambil terus melambai. Bocah yang menggemaskan.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan bocah ajaib itu, Kyuu-nee" lirih Naruto. Kyuubi mendengus lalu menyentil dahi sang adik. "Kau terlihat seperti pedopil" ejek Kyuubi membuat Naruto merungut kesal karena dikatai pedopil. Huh!

...

Sasuke sesekali melirik putranya yang sedari tadi tersenyum tiada henti. Duda beranak satu itu lalu menghela napas maklum. Entah kenapa, putranya benar-benar kini terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang kena puber.

"Kau bahagia sekali, Kou. Apa sebegitunya kau menyukai kedua mahluk menyilaukan itu?" cibir Sasuke dibalas delikan menggemaskan sang anak. Sasuke terkekeh geli. Dasar bocah.

"Mereka itu menyenangkan, pa. Apalagi tante Kyuu. Boneka rubahku sebenarnya adalah miliknya, ia mendapatkannya saat di _**archade**_. Dia hebat" Kou memuji-muji Kyuubi. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Selanjutnya sepanjang jalan menuju kediaman utama Uchiha, Kou terus saja berceloteh tentang betapa hebatnya Kyuubi saat bermain di _**archade**_ dan betapa baiknya Naruto yang selalu membelikannya es krim.

Entah kenapa, hati Sasuke menghangat.

Ah.. Sepertinya ia mulai menerima kehadiran wanita pirang itu dalam kehidupan anaknya.

Di tempat lain, Kyuubi tiba-tiba merasa merinding dan bersin-bersin sejak tadi. Sama halnya dengan Naruto.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang bergosip tentang kita, Kyuu-nee"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung ^^

Aloha, maaf updatenya lama. Bukan keinginan daku. Tapi beneran ga ada waktu buat nulis. Tugas kuliah numpuk :"" laporan pun kudu di selesein.

Ah ayolah, jangan marah-marah karena updatenya lama. Kesibukan itu bukan sesuatu yang di inginkan, bukan? Siapa sih yang pengen sibuk? Ya kan?

Aku ga sengaja nelantarin ficnya loh, jadi jangan mendesak plis. Aku kadang down kalo di desak :" aku menghargai seberapa kalian pengen membaca ff abal ini. But, ya moo gimana lagi? Kuliah lebih penting ya kan? Apalagi bentar lagi aku bakal KKN, jadi kudu fokus ngejar target kelulusan sks :"

[Maaf, jadi curhat. Intinya pengen dirimu mengerti lah ya]

Selanjutnya, saya pengen ngucapin terima kasih kepada:

 **[AySNfc3, Arum Junnie, Sondankh641, Deasy674, Leonardoparuntu, lutfiah369, Icha497, Vilan616, dohchoco, Azarya Senju, Saniwa satutigapuluh, Vipra69, 90, XxxMAMxxX, Diena Luna no azalea, Park RinHyun-uchiha, Fahzi Lucifer, Choho, Rini, Saera, Aokji159, Nina, Guest, Guest(2), Matarinegan, Vryheid, Jasmine Daisynoyuki, Mikachan45, Karlinakyutbingo, Askasufa, Akane Uzumaki faris, No name, Azyxbee]**

Yang sudah dengan senang hati meninggalkan jejek di kolom review, mendukung, memberi masukan dan memberi kritik/saran:"" makasih, kalian luar biasa.

Dan kepada yang sudah menfollow, menfavoritkan, dan membaca [silent reader, kalo ada sih] ff ini, saya juga ucapkan terima kasih.

Dan permintaan maaf, karena chapter ini Humornya berkurang drastis. Chapter ini mengungkap beberapa fakta, jadi sulit membumbuhinya dengan humor, nanti feel ngilunya ga berasa, ya kan. Wkwk doain semoga next chp ga mengecewakan kayak chapter ini :"""

Pertanyaan:

1\. **Apa Naruko yang jadi mamanya Kou?** Naruko? Bukan bukan :" Naruko tidak ada dalam cerita ini.

2\. **Kousuke manggil Naru mama, berarti Kou pengen Naru jadi mamanya?** Absolutely, right xD

3\. **Mamanya Kou sakura ya?** No.

4\. **Kapan cerita Itakyu?** Sabar, masih di pikirin kapan wkwk xD

5\. **Apa Naruto nanti akan menikah dengan Sasuke?** Kalo nikah, I actually don't know about this one xD doakan saja semoga jodoh :"

6\. **Apa ada konflik antara mama kandung Kou?** Maybe yes, or no xD

7\. **Mamanya Kou, anko?** BUKAN. **Atau Shizuka Nadeshiko?** SIAPA ITU?

8\. **Kapan romance Narusasu?** Jangan buru-buru, kita buat semuanya mengalir seperti air. Biarkan Sasuke sadar dulu kalo dia butuh Naru wkwk

9\. **Ceritanya terinspirasi dari ff "Sakura kiddnaped" karya Monster Cookies kah?** Sayangnya bukan xD aku bahkan belum pernah baca karya Monster Cookies sebelumnya alias ga kenal sama beliau /kicked/

Kalo di tanya ini terinspirasi dari mana, dari beberapa kejadian penculikan yang ada disekitar kota tempat tinggalku xD

10\. **Siapa emaknya Kou?** Pertanyaan legend :" RAMBUTNYA GA WARNA WARNI. Jadi bukan Sakura, Ino, Naruko, dll :"""""

11\. **Siapa yang bakal dapetin Naru, Kou atau Shikadai?** Sasuke? Wkwk

12\. **Kenapa NaruKyuu jadi penculik anak?** Chapter ini jawabannya ^^

Oke, segitu aja dulu. Thank you so much.

I love ya, guys. /cipok atu-atu/

Mkim.


	6. Awal dari Masalah!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **STAY** __ **© Mika Kim**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **Warn : Gender-bender, [Female!Naruto, Female!Kyuubi, OC], OOC, garing, typo(s), kesalahan penulisan dan kesalahan lain yang tidak author sadari, makanya kasi tau plis kalo ada kesalahan wkwk XD**

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 6 : Awal Dari Masalah!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah kusut Naruto berubah berbinar saat kedua manik safirnya mendapati sosok malaikat imut yang masih bergelung dalam selimut dengan memeluk boneka rubah berekor sembilannya. Rasa kesal akibat perdebatan pendek yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan seorang iblis berwujud manusia super tampan pagi itu menguap begitu saja karena pemandangan menyejukkan mata.

Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati tempat tidur bocah malaikat itu dengan senyuman yang lebih mirip remaja karbitan yang sedang di mabuk asmara. Detik berikutnya, pantatnya yang tidak terlalu montok itu mendarat di kasur empuk milik si bocah.

"Kou, _**darling**_?"

Suara lembut dan mendayu-dayu bak penyanyi dangdut dari negeri tetangga itu menyapa indera pendengaran si bocah. Perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak mata yang dibalut kulit seputih porselen itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris hitam cantik yang ia warisi dari Papanya. Kelopak itu mengerjap manja, berusaha menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya menyilaukan yang terpancar dari rambut pirang seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum bak bidadari, menurutnya.

"Uhm, Tante Naru," sapanya dengan suara serak-serak seksi seraya mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk. Mulut mungilnya terbuka lebar saat ia menguap hingga sudut matanya digenangi air mata suci yang sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah jadi mutiara(?).

"Selamat pagi, _**darling**_!" Seru si pirang. Deretan gigi putihnya yang berkilauan ia pamerkan begitu saja, Kou sampai mengernyit saking silaunya.

"Pagi, Tante Naru," balas si bocah.

Tanpa bocah berusia enam tahun itu duga, kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi gembulnya, menghantarkan getaran-getaran aneh melalui titik syaraf kulitnya. Pipi itu pun seketika berubah menjadi merah akibat serangan tiba-tiba si pirang. Dalam hati, ia merungut kesal. Kenapa ciumnya gak bilang-bilang? Kan sebelumnya ia bisa mempersiapkan mentalnya dari kejutan kecil itu, rungut Kou dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Uft, kamu bau ilel, loh." ledek Naruto sambil menjepit hidung dengan dua jemarinya. Kou mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dengan malu-malu, ia mengusap sudut bibirnya berniat membersihkan bekas ilernya sendiri.

Naruto terkekeh, acakan lembut penuh kasih sayang ia hadiahkan ke rambut Kou. Lalu wanita pirang itu menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh bocah itu dalam satu sentakan pelan. "Nah, sekarang waktunya mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu," ujarnya.

Kou mengangguk lalu menyeret tubuhnya sendiri dengan susah payah ke kamar mandi. Bocah itu bahkan hampir jatuh tersungkur akibat tersandung mainannya sendiri karena nyawanya belum terkumpul semua. Naruto sampai menggeleng kepala maklum.

Sembari menunggu Kou mandi, Naruto memanfaatkan waktu luangnya yang singkat itu untuk membersihkan kamar si bocah. Tidak sampai lima menit, pintu kamar mandi terbuka memaksa kepala pirang Naruto menoleh. Di ambang pintu, Kou berdiri dengan wajah memerah seperti menahan tangis.

"Ada apa, Kou?" tanya Naruto bingung. Matanya melirik kearah benda yang digenggam Kou di tangan sebelah kanannya. Sebuah sikat gigi berganggang hewan naga gendut seperti yang biasa ia lihat di iklan-iklan komersial. Apa yang salah? Pikirnya.

Naruto mendekat. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Kou belum tahu cara menyikat gigi dengan benar dan Kou ingin untuk disikatkan giginya. Dasar kutu kupret, Ayah macam apa si unggas jejadian itu yang tidak becus mengajari anaknya sendiri tentang hal sekecil ini, Naruto menggerutu.

Bibir Kou melengkung kebawah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, ia menyodorkan tangan kirinya yang terkepal ke depan wajah Naruto. Kepalan tangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah benda kecil berwarna putih dengan salah satu ujungnya yang berdarah.

Eh?

Naruto menganga.

 _ **Well**_ , sepertinya ia harus meminta maaf kepada Papanya Kou karena sudah suudzon.

"Astaga, _**My precious darling**_! Gigimu tanggal!" seru Naruto kencang. Benda kecil yang sudah di ketahui bahwa itu adalah gigi Kou yang tanggal langsung berpindah tangan. Naruto menatap gigi itu dengan tatapan lapar, seakan-akan ingin menelan bulat-bulat benda kecil tersebut saking gemasnya. Matanya kemudian melirik jahil kearah Kou yang nampaknya masih syok dengan peristiwa tanggalnya gigi susunya untuk pertama kali.

"Kou, coba kamu tersenyum," pinta Naruto dengan nada jahil. Kou meggeleng cepat hingga rambutnya yang basah bergoyang-goyang mengikuti arah gelengannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau senyum, aku akan ngambek!" Naruto pura-pura merajuk. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

Kou tidak berkutik. Ia tidak ingin Naruto sampai ngambek dan mengabaikannya. Itu adalah neraka selain jatah kuotanya dipotong oleh sang Papa. Dan jika ingin memilih, ia lebih baik tidak memiliki kuota daripada wanita pirang kesanyangannya itu merajuk. Lalu dengan setengah terpaksa, Kou melengkungkan bibirnya hingga seulas senyum manis terpatri di wajah imutnya. Detik berikutnya, deretan gigi yang sebelumnya tertata rapi, kini terlihat saat kontras dengan hilangnya salah satu gigi seri itu.

Naruto tercengang. Selajutnya, gelak tawa wanita itu memenuhi kamar mewah Kou.

"Ya Tuhan, Kou! Kau benar-benar mirip dengan bocah kembar asal Malaysia yang sering makan di kedai _**uncle**_ Murtu dengan gigi seperti itu, astaga! Kau lucu sekali.." ledek Naruto terus menerus mengabaikan wajah Kou yang semakin memerah akibat menahan malu.

"Mou! Tante Naruuuuu!"

...

Suasana sarapan di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke nampak lebih hangat dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya ada gelak tawa yang terdengar. Mungkin karena sebelumnya keberadaan Sasukelah yang menjadi faktor utama terjadinya perang dingin di meja makan. Saat ini, hanya ada Kou dan Naruto yang sarapan. Salah satu pelayan mengatakan bahwa Tuan mereka sudah berangkat lebih awal karena akan melakukan _**meeting**_ dengan relasi kerjanya. Naruto sepertinya tidak begitu peduli. Dan Kou? Selagi masih ada Naruto di depan matanya, eksistensi sang Papa tidak jadi masalah. Dasar anak durhaka.

"Kou, bisakah kau meminta salah satu keluargamu untuk menjemputmu siang nanti?" Naruto bertanya setelah memasukkan sepotong roti dalam mulutnya.

Kou mendongak. Mata bulat hitamnya menatap si pirang dengan tatapan menyelidik, curiga. "Tante tidak ingin menjemputku?" tanyanya seperti gadis yang sedang cemburu. Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

"Bukan begitu, _**Darling**_ , hari ini aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk mengurus administrasi operasi Shion-chan, kau ingat tempo hari aku dan Kyuu-nee membahas hal ini, 'kan?" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan. Kou yang semula tidak terima akhirnya menyetujui. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin terlihat jahat dan egois. Meskipun ia tidak bisa menampik bahwa ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya setelah bersekolah dengan si pirang yang sudah ia lantik secara tidak resmi sebagai kandidat calon Mamanya.

'Baiklah, aku akan meminta _**uncle**_ Tachi untuk menjemputku," ujar Kou disambut senyuman lebar oleh si pirang.

" _ **Jaa**_ , ayo berangkat!"

...

Kou melangkah ragu memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, berusaha melindungi imejnya yang keren di mata warga Tk. Sukidayo. Dengan sok keren, salah satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana pendeknya, dan berjalan begitu angkuh. Ia hanya mengangguk ketika beberapa guru menyapanya. Dasar bocah pongah.

Mata hitamnya langsung menenung tajam ke seorang bocah yang duduk tepat di sisi bangkunya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling beradu untuk beberapa detik hingga si bocah berambut nanas itulah yang pertama mengalihkan pandangan. Kou mendengus. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya, berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi seseorang yang ia juluki si bocah nanas karena masih merasa sakit hati akibat perkelahian mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kou menopang dagu sambil melihat kearah luar jendela sambil membayangkan hari-hari indahnya dengan Naruto. Tentu saja posisinya membelakangi Shikadai. Namun saat ia tengah melambung tinggi dengan khayalan konyolnya, suara Shikadai memaksanya untuk menolehkan kepala.

"Ne, Kou!"

Kou melirik heran melalui ekor matanya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja atau memang itulah pertama kalinya si bocah nanas itu memanggil namanya dengan benar. Sedikit tidak terima karena nama kecilnya dipanggil dengan mudah oleh orang yang sudah membuat hatinya begitu terluka.

Bocah berambut hitam itu menoleh dengan tidak ikhlas. Kedua matanya langsung saling beradu dengan tatapan dari jade Shikadai.

"Apa?" balasnya ketus disertai dengan wajah yang ia sudah pastikan bahwa itu adalah ekspresi paling sinis yang bisa ia tampilkan.

Shikadai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa, ia merasa semakin canggung. Ia jadi ingat cerita Tou-sannya yang pernah bercerita sewaktu ingin menyatakan cinta ke Kaa-sannya, pria yang sudah tidak muda itu merasa seperti sedang demam. Sama seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sungguh aneh, padahal ia sedang tidak ingin menyatakan perasaannya ke bocah kesepian maniak wanita pirang itu. Shikadai terus menggerutu dalam hati.

Kou mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Rasanya muak memandang wajah malas itu lama-lama.

"Aku minta maaf atas perkataan ku waktu itu."

Tiba-tiba, serentetan kalimat itu membuat kepala Kou kembali menoleh.

Ha?

"Aku tahu, aku sudah keterlaluan. Aku tidak seharusnya mengejekmu seperti itu,"

HA?

Bibir Kou masih terkatup rapat. Namun, ia sendiri sudah tidak bisa menerka bagaimana wajahnya saat ini. Permintaan maaf Shikadai benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Mengingat betapa bocah nanas itu dengan tanpa berdosanya mengatai dirinya bocah kekurangan kasih sayang.

"S-sebagai permintaan maafku dan juga keluargaku, aku ingin mengundangmu ke rumahku besok malam," Shikadai menyodorkan sebuah undangan dengan pita berwarna hijau tua di salah satu sisinya itu ke arah Kou.

Kou memandang undangan tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Lalu kedua bola mata hitamnya berkilat.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" tolaknya dengan kejam. Tampak seperti gadis _**Tsundere**_.

Shikadai bergeming. Iris jadenya menatap wajah bocah sebayanya itu tanpa berkedip.

"Ppft!"

Detik berikutnya, Kou mendengar gelak tawa yang membuatnya menyadari satu hal. Mata hitamnya membulat lebar. Dengan cepat kedua tangan mungilnya menutup mulutnya dengan rapat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu panik. Hancur sudah imejnya sebagai pewaris darah Uchiha yang terkenal dengan pamor 'Manusia paling keren' hanya karena salah satu _**classmate**_ nya mendapati dirinya yang sedang ompong.

"HAHAHA! Apa yang terjadi dengan gigimu?" teriak Shikadai yang masih tergelak dengan suara yang membuat beberapa kepala lain yang ada dalam kelas itu menoleh penasaran.

"Diamlah!" geram Kou.

Namun respon Shikadai malah semakin membuatnya sakit hati. Bocah itu malah melirik jahil dan menemukan kartu as untuk membujuk si bocah keras kepala itu untuk datang memenuhi undangannya.

"Aku akan diam, asal kau mengiyakan undangan ini." balas Shikadai dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Kou menolak keras. Ia masih tidak sudi untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengann bocah itu.

"Yakin?" tanya Shikadai dengan tatapan meremehkan. Shikadai lalu menarik napas dan bersiap untuk berteriak.

"Semuanya, coba lihat kesini. Ada yang menarik pada Uchi—bbbpphh!"

Perkataan Shikadai terhenti saat kedua tangan kecil Kou sudah berhasil memblok kelancangan mulutnya. Wajah Kou terlihat sangat merah, antara malu dengan marah. Astaga, siapa yang mengajari bocah nanas ini untuk memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Kou dengan geram. Shikadai hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia tidak bisa memberi oral respon karena mulutnya masih dibekap oleh Kou.

Kou melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Shikadai. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal.

"Dasar bocah! Berani sekali memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain. Bersikap dewasalah!" cibir Kou seakan dirinya adalah orang dewasa padahal usiannya masih lebih muda dibandingkan Shikadai. Shikadai mendengus.

Shikadai mengabaikan perkataan Kou sebelumnya."Kau bisa mengajak Papamu juga. Oh, mungkin Tou-san juga sudah mengundangnya." ujarnya sambil memegang dagu, seperti sedang berpikir. Baru saja Kou ingin menolak, Karin sudah masuk untuk memulai pelajaran di kelas itu. Apa boleh buat. Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh menjadi pecundang, bukan?

Ah, Kou mendapat sebuah ide brilian.

Ia akan membuat Shikadai menyesal karena sudah mengundangnya. Dan sepertinya ia harus memecahkan salah satu celengan babinya untuk mempercantik calon Mamanya. Khukhukhu, Kou menyeringai.

...

Naruto menatap dengan gelisah pintu ruang operasi dan sesekali melirik ke arah lampu yang berada di atas bibir pintu tersebut. Sudah hampir dua jam sejak seorang gadis kecil bernama Shion dibawa masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbungkus kain celana itu bergerak membawa dirinya bolak-balik di depan ruangan tersebut.

"Naru, tenanglah." Wanita lain yang berada di tempat itu menegur. Kegelisahan wanita pirang itu membuatnya merasa mual.

Kaki Naruto berhenti bergerak kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sisi wanita yang baru saja menegurnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, Yugao-neesan. Ini sudah dua jam tapi dokternya masih belum keluar." cetusnya frustasi. Kuku jempolnya hampir saja patah akibat gigitannya sendiri. Ia kemudian merasakan kepalanya di tepuk, memaksa kepalanya untuk mendongak.

"Shion-chan itu gadis kuat, Naru-chan. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kali ini, seorang wanita berambut merah ikut menenangkan si pirang.

Naruto menghela napas. Memang bukan saatnya untuk merasa khawatir. Seharusnya ia berdoa untuk keselamatan dan kesembuhan gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

Lampu ruang operasi kini berubah menjadi hijau. Sontak ketiga wanita yang sedari tadi menunggu langsung beranjak dari tempat mereka dan menghampiri seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan berbau obat-obatan itu.

Setelah melepas masker yang ia guanakan, dokter tersebut lalu menampilkan senyuman yang membuat ketiga hati wanita itu sedikit merasa lebih tenang.

"Operasinya berhasil, gadis itu kuat," ujar sang dokter ber _ **nametag**_ dr. Kabuto. "Kalian bisa menemuinya setelah dia dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan." sambungnya lagi. Setelah itu, sang dokter berlalu pergi untuk urusan lain.

Ketiga wanita itu saling melempar senyuman satu sama lain. Mereka berharap setelah ini, gadis yang selalu merasa kesakitan itu akan hidup layaknya gadis sehat lain.

...

"Hei," sapa Naruto saat kedua kelopak mata Shion terbuka. Bibir pucat gadis kecil itu lalu mengukir sebuah senyuman manis. Tangan mungilnya yang terpasangi infus bergerak pelan untuk meraih tangan Naruto. Tangan Naruto lalu menyambut tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Naru-chan, dadaku sepertinya tidak sakit lagi," ujar Shion lemah, namun terselip rasa bahagia di nada suara gadis itu membuat dada Naruto terasa sesak. Kyuubi dan Yugao hanya bisa tersenyum getir di belakang Naruto.

Iris _**ametyst**_ gadis kecil itu lalu menatap Kyuubi dan Yugao secara bergantian. "Yugao-neesan, Kyuu-chan, aku sudah sembuh, 'kan?" tanya Shion polos. Yugao dan Kyuubi mengangguk secara bersamaan. Kyuubi lalu mendekat dan mengecup dahi gadis itu.

"Naru, jaga Shion sebentar. Aku akan mengurus beberapa hal mengenai perawatan pasca-operasi Shion." Ujar Yugao, dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku ikut." Kyuubi berujar pelan seraya mendekat ke Yugao. "Naru-chan, jaga Shion, ya!" Kyuubi kembali mengingatkan sebelum tubuhnya dan tubuh Yugao menghilang di balik pintu.

Di koridor kamar rawat rumah sakit, Kyuubi menangkap siluet seseorang yang tidak asing di matanya. Wanita berambut merah itu kemudian memicingkan matanya untuk menajamkan indera penglihatannya, berusaha memastikan siapa pemilik tubuh atletis yang terbalut setelan lengkap yang ia yakini pasti dirancang oleh _**designer**_ terkenal. Sosok itu berjalan kearahnya. Kyuubi dapat menangkap ekspresi penasaran dari sosok tersebut.

"Ah, sudah kuduga." gumam Kyuubi. ia tidak akan bisa lupa dengan sosok yang satu ini. Mungkin karena cuma lelaki ini yang memiliki model rambut paling unik di dunia. Si pria ungggas yang hampir saja menjadi _**Shinigami**_ bagi adik dan dirinya sendiri.

"Uchiha-san?" tegur Kyuubi saat sosok itu sudah berada sekitar satu meter di hadapannya. Yugao melirik wanita berambut merah disampingnya itu dengan wajah penasaran. Kyuubi mengenal orang berwajah angkuh ini? Yugao bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyuubi kembali, mengabaikan tatapan penasaran Yugao.

"Di mana gadis itu dirawat?" balasnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

HE?

Kyuubi dan Yugao saling berpandangan. Gadis? Dirawat? Maksudnya Shion, 'kan? Terka Yugao.

"Gadis yang kau dan si pirang bodoh itu bicarakan tempo hari,"

TWICHT!

Urat dahi Kyuubi mendadak muncul mendengar betapa kurang ajarnya mulut lelaki jelmaan unggas ini. Beraninya dia mengatai adiknya 'si pirang bodoh', memangnya dia pikir dia ini siapa sih? Dasar siluman ayam.

Kyuubi menghela napas untuk menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Setelah itu, ia kemudian menyebutkan ruangan tempat Shion dirawat.

Tanpa mengucapkan sebarang kata perpisahan, lelaki berambut unggas itu melangkah pergi. Jangankan ucapan perpisahan, ucapan terima kasih pun tak keluar dari mulut kurang ajarnya. Seandainya Kyuubi tidak peduli dengan posisinya yang pernah menjadi tersangka, ia sudah bisa memastikan bahwa lelaki itu akan ia buat semakin mirip dengan unggas. Sialan!

"Siapa orang angkuh itu?" tanya Yugao. Ikut merasa pelik melihat sosok manusia berwajah malaikat tapi bersifat seperti iblis tersebut.

Kyuubi mendengus, "Orang angkuh itulah yang membiayai operasi Shion-chan." jawab Kyuubi malas.

Kedua wanita itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda dengan Yugao yang terus menerus mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa siluman unggas itu bisa menjadi donatur untuk Shion. Kyuubi hanya bisa menjawab seadanya. Beberapa hal tidak ia jawab seperti kenyataan, mungkin karena alasan tertentu. Mungkin.

...

Sasuke menatap pintu yang bertuliskan ruang perawatan VIP, sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah ruangan. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh knop pintu. Pintu tersebut terbuka dengan pelan, tidak menimbulkan cicitan suara sedikitpun. Dari celah pintu yang belum terbuka lebar tersbut, Sasuke bisa melihat sosok wanita berambut pirang yang tengah bercengkrama mesra dengan gadis kecil lain yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, dan juga berambut pirang namun lebih pucat dari wanita itu. Sepertinya, kedua mahluk pirang itu masih belum menyadari kehadirannya, atau mungkin karena mereka terlalu asyik? Ia masih enggan untuk melangkah masuk. Sedikit menikmati interaksi si penculik pirang dengan gadis kecil itu.

Di sisi lan, baik Shion ataupun Naruto, keduanya belum menyadari kehadiran mahluk lain itu di ruangan tersebut.

"Naru-chan.." panggil shion pelan. Tangan kecilnya yang digenggam oleh Naruto, meremas pelan jemari wanita itu. "Terima kasih," Senyuman tulus terpatri di bibir pucatnya setelah ucapan terima kasih itu ia lontarkan. Hati Naruto pun rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk, perih.

Naruto memberi kecupan lembut di punggung tangan gadis itu. Kelopak matanya tertutup seperti menikmati aroma obat yang tercium dari punggung tangan Shion.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, sayang. Aku akan jauh lebih bahagia jika kau bisa sehat."

Keduanya saling tersenyum. Lalu, kepala Shion menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria dewasa yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Naru-chan, siapa orang itu?" tanya Shion membuat kepala Naruto ikut menoleh untuk memastikan siapa 'orang' yang di maksud oleh si pirang kecil.

Kedua manik safir membulat saat dengan jelas inderanya berhasil mengidentifikasi siapa pemilik tubuh atletis itu.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke menutup pintu dan berjalan pongah menghampiri Naruto dan Shion. Salah satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Saat berada tepat di sisi Naruto, ia menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti sedang menatap seorang 'PENCULIK', huh?" sindir Sasuke membuat hati Naruto berdenyut ngilu. Namun karena harus menjaga imej malaikatnya di depan Shion, ia terpaksa harus berusaha mengabaikan sindiran si duda beranak satu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau ada urusan yang lebih penting di kantormu yang megah itu?" tanya Naruto heran. Bukannya lelaki itu sendiri yang ber-ia-ia untuk berangkat lebih awal tadi pagi karena ada rapat penting?

"Aku yang memutuskan kapan aku sibuk atau tidak, aku adalah Bos!" balas Sasuke disertai dengan delikan sinis.

Naruto bersumpah, jika saja Shion tidak ada dalam ruangan itu, mungkin ia sudah menggunduli lelaki memalukan ini.

"Naru-chan, apa paman ini pacarmu?" Shion tiba-tiba melontarkan perntayaan polos yang berhasil membuat dunia Naruto dan Sasuke seketika berhenti berputar.

"HAH?"

Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Naruto seperti disambar petir siang bolong.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan saat keduanya bersamaan meneriakkan kata 'hah?' setelah mendengar pertanyaan polos Shion, lalu menatap Shion bersamaan (lagi).

" _ **No way**_!"

" _ **Hell no**_!"

Eh?

Shion mengerjap polos. Kenapa dua orang dewasa ini terlihat kompak sekali, pikirnya.

"Paman, Naru-chan, jangan berbohong. Kalian tidak takut dosa?"

Astaga, Shion? Siapa yang mengajarimu mengintimidasi seseorang seperti ini? Naruto terus menggerutu dalam hati. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin membuat si kepala ayam ini menjadi besar kepala. Jelas sekali jelmaan unggas itu sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam tipenya. Huh!

"Dengar! Mahluk menyilaukan ini bukan pacarku. Jangan membuatnya besar kepala!" Telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk nista kearah wajah Naruto.

Hah?

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, sialan!" raung Naruto tidak terima. "Siapa juga yang mau jadi pacar siluman ayam sepertimu? Meskipun kau satu-satunya lelaki di dunia ini!"

"Hidupku akan kacau jika mahluk berwarna sepertimu berada dalam garis keluargaku!"

"gah! Dasar siluman ayam!"

"Durian runtuh!"

"Ano!"

"APA?"

Kyuubi terlonjak. Diserang oleh dua mahkluk yang sedang emosi membuat bulu tengkuknya merinding. Ia hanya berusaha melerai kedua manusia itu mengingat di ruangan ini baru saja ada gadis kecil yang selesai dioperasi, malah dirinya yang kena damprat.

"Shion baru saja menjalani operasi jantung. Apa kalian ingin membuat penyakitnya kumat sebelum pulih dari operasi dengan mempertontonkan adegan dewasa secara langsung padanya?" cetus Kyuubi kesal. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah. Namun sedikit pelik mendengar redaksi bahasa yang digunakan kakaknya. Apanya yang adegan dewasa? Astaga.

Sasuke diam dengan wajah datar. Namun dalam hatinya ia juga tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia kemudian mendekati Shion dan tanpa Naruto maupun Kyuubi duga, lelaki itu mengusap kepala pirang Shion dengan lembut.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Sasuke. Mengabaikan tatapan tidak percaya Kyuubi dan Naruto. Menurutnya tidak ada yang salah dengan tindakannya, menginga dirinya juga seorang ayah.

"Lima setengah tahun, sebentar lagi ulang tahunku yang ke enam, paman!" sahut Shion. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Cepat sembuh," ujar seraya menepuk kepala pirang Shion. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar.

Naruto dan Kyuubi bergeming. Sosok Sasuke yang menyerupai iblis seperti menguap hilang entah kemana digantikan dengan sosok pria pembawa berkah. Inikah sosok Sasuke dalam mode seorang ayah?

Sasuke melangkah menjauh. Saat tangannya hendak menyentuh gagang pintu, suara Naruto memaksanya untuk menoleh.

"Siapa yang menjemput Kou?"

"Kakakku."

Naruto menghela napas lega dan sosok Sasuke pun menghilang di balik pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat.

...

Di kediaman Nara. Temari, sang nyonya Nara, terlihat sedang sibuk mengurus persiapan pesta ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru Nara. Tangannya yang putih mulus, sibuk membuka lembar demi lembar kertas di mana nama para tamu undangannya tertera. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan menyerahkan ganggang telfon.

"Temari-sama, ada seseorang yang ingin bicara dengan anda," ujar sang pelayan dengan nada yang sangat sopan. Temari menerima telfon tersebut dengan senyuman ramah. Setelah pelayan itu kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya, Temari mulai menempelkan telfon tersebut ke telingannya.

"Halo?" sapanya.

Wajahnya kemudian nampak lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya setelah mendengar suara si penelfon.

"Astaga, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suaramu. Apa kabar?"

"..."

"Syukurlah. Ah, kebetulan sekali. Besok malam aku akan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahanku, ku harap kau bisa datang."

"..."

"Ah, untuk itu, sepertinya Shikamaru juga mengundangnya. Lagipula, sudah banyak hal yang terjadi,"

"..."

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Aku harap bisa melihatmu besok malam."

"..."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

Temari menutup panggilan itu. Bibirnya tersenyum dan merasa tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **Bersambung!**

Minna-san T-T

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya :") di karenakan tugas kuliah yang tiada habisnya, jadi tidak punya waktu lirik-lirik folder fanfic di laptop. Apalagi puasa-puasa, pulang kampus langsung tepar nunggu adzan :')

Selain itu, aku juga mau minta maaf karena fanfic ini semakin jauh semakin ke mode serius, jadi mungkin bakal ngebosenin. MAAF banget pokoknya. Semoga masih tetep pada mau baca yaa T-T

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah BACA, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, dan NINGGALIN JEJAK. Maaf ga bisa disebutin atu-atu. Pokoknya makasih :*

Ohiya, kayaknya pada penasaran ya siapa ya emaknya Kou XD

Sepertinya ada satu orang yang berhasil nebak siapa emaknya Kou, yay! Selamat. Kirim alamatnya biar aku kirimin takjil buat buka puasa sebagai _Reward_ /GAK!

SELAMAT BERPUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKANNYA.

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI.

SELAMAT MAKAN-MAKAN.

Jan lupa bagi ampao ke aku, hoho :*

Lafyu gengs, see ya next chapter ^^

MKim.


	7. Pertemuan

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **STAY** __ **© Mika Kim**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **Warn : Gender-bender, [Female!Naruto, Female!Kyuubi, OC], OOC, garing, typo(s), kesalahan penulisan dan kesalahan lain yang tidak author sadari, makanya kasi tau plis kalo ada kesalahan wkwk XD**

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 7 : Pertemuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap pintu masuk sebuah butik mahal yang berada di kawasan distrik pusat perbelanjaan Konoha dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun berekspektasi akan masuk kedalam butik yang menjual produk _**best seller**_ ini. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Kyuubi jika kakak semata wayangnya itu mengetahui bahwa seorang bocah kaya raya membawanya ke sini.

Kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Naruto dibangunkan oleh deringan ponselnya sendiri. Sempat wanita pirang itu mengutuk si penelfon kurang ajar yang sudah merusak mimpi indahnya, namun setelah melihat _**usernam**_ e si penelfon, kutukan-kutukan yang keluar dari mulutnya hilang begitu saja.

Rupanya, si penelfon kurang ajar itu adalah Kousuke Uchiha, putra tunggal Uchiha-ayam- Sasuke, seorang duda yang tampan luar biasa, kaya raya dan tidak lupa berwajah tembok yang konon bahkan mengalahkan tampannya aktor yang bernama Sharukh khan yang merupakan idola Naruto. Bocah itu menyuruhnya untuk datang pagi-pagi ke kediamannya, padahal hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari libur tentu saja, dengan alasan yang membuat Naruto tidak sempat untuk mandi, katanya ini keadaan yang begitu _**Emergency**_.

Ternyata keadaan darurat yang dimaksud oleh Kou adalah belanja busana untuk sebuah pesta malam ini. Dan di sinilah mereka berada, di depan butik milik perancang busana terkenal, Mr. Orochimaru meow-meow.

"aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Papa juga kau seret kemari, Kou." Uchiha Sasuke menggerutu sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Ke butik mahal dengan wanita gila? Yang benar saja?" sambungnya dengan menghadiahkan lirikan tidak bersahabat untuk si pirang yang sudah membatu di tempat saking terpesonanya.

"Pa!" Kou dan _**deathglare**_ polosnya.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Naruto masih tidak mengerti, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan betapa mewahnya desain interior dan eksterior butik mewah tersebut. Saking mewahnya, ia sampai takut untuk melangkah, terlalu takut jika ia merusak lantai atau apapun yang ada di sekitar tempat itu.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Kou menarik manja tangan Naruto.

Wanita itu tersentak dan hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak segera menahan tubuhnya. Untuk beberapa detik, baik Kou maupun Naruto, tidak ada yang bereaksi. Iris safir Naruto dan oniks Sasuke saling beradu.

"Berhentilah bersikap kampungan!" cibir Sasuke melepas pegangannya pada tubuh Naruto.

Naruto melotot. Tangannya begitu gatal untuk menjambak rambut Sasuke sampai botak. Kou diam-diam tersenyum geli. Melihat papa dan kandidat calon mamanya semakin hari semakin dekat membuatnya merasa geli-geli bahagia.

Pintu butik itu terbuka. Seorang lelaki yang lebih mirip perempuan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringaian ia hadiahkan untuk Sasuke, membuat si duda beranak satu itu bergidik ngeri.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, sudah lama sekali kau tidak mampir. Ada yang bisa Orochici bantu, say?" ujarnya dengan manja, salah satu tanganya sibuk memainkan anak rambutnya dengan genit.

"Tante, sebenarnya yang ada urusan di butik ini, itu aku!" Suara polos Kou menginterupsi.

"Siapa yang kau sebut tante, anak manis?"

"Tentu saja kau, tante!"

"Aku laki-laki, sayang."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Eh?"

"Laki-laki?"

Naruto dan Kou berteriak bersamaan. Saat itu juga, mata mereka dengan liar memerhatikan orang itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Dan benar saja, mana ada perempuan dadanya rata seperti itu, pikir Kou. Naruto yang memiliki dada rata saja masih ada sesuatu yang menonjol di balik bajunya. Rupanya, diam-diam bocah ini mesum juga.

"Ma, ma! Tidak usah mempermasalahkan genderku, sebenarnya aku lebih suka dianggap wanita. Yaa, itung-itung itu mempermudah aku mendekati si tampan ini," Tangan kanan Orochimaru mencolek dagu Sasuke dengan gerakan erotis. Kou sampai melotot tidak terima melihat papanya dinistai oleh seorang bencong yang sudah bau tanah, sedangkan Naruto sudah mati-matian menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti menahan muntah.

Dengan kasar, Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Orochimaru dari wajahnya. Lama-lama disentuh oleh orang tua hasil operasi plastik ini, bisa membuatnya berlendir seperti ular.

"Berhenti menyentuhku!" geramnya dengan tatapan ganas, dan itu malah membuat Orochimaru semakin bernafsu karena Sasuke terlihat lebih _**hot**_.

"Haha, Sasuke-kun, kau ini terlau serius. Aku hanya bercanda. Sudah lama sejak kau tidak datang bersama 'dia' kau jadi semakin kaku." Orochimaru mengejek dengan wajah pongah. Aura Sasuke pun semakin tidak bersahabat, membuat Orochimaru berhenti mengoceh genit.

Naruto hanya menatap bingung, perubahan wajah Sasuke jelas terlihat saat Orochimaru menyinggung sesuatu yang mungkin tidak disukai oleh si duda.

" _ **Jaa**_ , anak manis, apa yang bisa ku bantu untukmu?" Orochimaru berseru. Kou yang tidak begitu mengerti pembicaraan orang dewasa nampaknya tidak begitu peduli. Ia lalu menunjuk Naruto yang ada di sampingnya.

"Carikan gaun yang paling cantik untuk tante ini!"

...

Sasuke duduk sambil membolak-balik halaman demi halaman sebuah majalah untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Di sampingnya, Kou duduk dengan pantat yang bergerak gelisah. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat si pirang calon mamanya.

Orochimaru berlenggak-lenggok menghampiri Sasuke dan Kou. "Nah, sekarang berikan penilaian kalian," ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Kini mata mereka tertuju kepada sosok Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Wanita pirang itu berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah. Sebelah tangannya menarik-narik ujung gaunnya yang hanya sebatas paha. Gaun jenis _**sheath**_ berwarna _**red maroon**_ tanpa lengan yang dikenakan Naruto saat ini hanya mampu menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Bagian bahu terdedah dan pahanya terpampang dengan jelas, menampilkan kulit tannya yang terlihat begitu eksotis. Orochimaru tersenyum puas, wanita pirang di hadapannya ini meskipun kurus, ternyata punya tubuh yang cukup proporsional. Sangat cocok memakai gaun jenis ini karena paha dan pinggangnya yang tidak begitu besar.

"Bagaimana? Ini terlihat sangat cantik, bukan?" tanya Orochimaru, terselip rasa bangga dengan hasil rancangannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon, seakan pertanyaan Orochimaru itu hanyalah cicitan kecoak yang melintas di atap. Iris oniksnya menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, membuat wanita pirang itu melotot geram karena tatapan tidak senonoh Uchiha Sasuke.

"TIDAK!"

Sasuke terlonjak, begitupun dengan Orochimaru dan Naruto. Wajah Kou memerah akibat menjerit.

"Mana mungkin Tante Naru memakai gaun nista super seksi itu? Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi incaran lelaki bermata belang!" Mata Kou berapi-api, seakan hendak membakar habis gaun nista itu.

" _ **Darling**_ , berhidung belang, bukan bermata belang." ralat Naruto membuat pipi Kou bersemu merah. Orochimaru sampai menahan tawa akibat ucapan polos anak si duda yang ia puja-puja.

Sasuke berdehem untuk mengembalikan imejnya. "Baju itu terlalu bagus untukmu. Kau tidak pantas menggunakannya." Satu tangan Sasuke mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk kembali ke ruang ganti dan mencoba gaun lain.

Naruto merasa tidak terima dengan komentar pedas Sasuke setelah pria bermulut cabe itu menatapnya sedemikian rupa. Saat hendak membalas perkataan Sasuke, sorang pelayan Orochimaru menyeretnya kembali masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya. Namun, entah hanya perasaannya atau tidak, melihat Naruto berpakaian seksi seperti tadi membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya seperti meletup-letup bagaikan _**popcorn.**_ Sialan, apa wanita itu sedang berusaha menggodanya? Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menuduh Naruto.

Selanjutnya, Naruto keluar dengan gaun model _**mermaid**_. Sesuai dengan namanya, gaun ini adalah jenis gaun yang menyempit di bagian atas hingga lutut, dan bagian bawahnya melebar. Saat keluar dariruang ganti, mata mencemooh Sasuke sudah menantinya.

"Jelek! Kau terlihat seperti putri duyung yang terkena busung lapar," cibir si duda dengan mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah bawah. Kou melirik Papanya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat. Ia tahu baju itu tidak cocok untuk Naruto-nya, tapi tidak usah menghinanya seperti itu juga.

Desahan napas lelah meluncur dari mulut si pirang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Ia kembali masuk kedalam ruang ganti dan mencoba gaun ketiga yang diberikan pegawai Orochimaru.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering. Ia segera bergerak sedikit menjauh dan menerima panggilan tersebut. Selang beberapa menit, ia kembali dan menghampiri putra semata wayangnya.

"Kou, papa ada urusan. Kau pulang bersama si dobe saja, bisa?" tanya Sasuke seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jas. Kou berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Lagipula, tujuan ia mengajak papanya ikut serta adalah untuk membantu memilihkan gaun untuk Naruto, tapi sepertinya papanya tidak membantu sama sekali, malah asyik mencibir Naruto sedari tadi, cukup untuk membuatnya sakit hati.

Sasuke lalu mengusap puncak kepala putranya lalu menghampiri Orochimaru. "Kau tahu kemana harus mengirim tagihan gaun yang akan dipesan oleh wanita gila itu," Ia pun berlalu. Orochimaru hanya tersenyum genit mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke.

Naruto keluar, kedua safirnya sudah tidak menangkap sosok Sasuke. Persetan, bukannya lebih baik jika manusia bermulut kurang ajar itu tidak ada.

Kou dan Orochimaru menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Keduanya saling berpandangan lalu menjerit bersama-sama,

"Ini sempurna!"

...

Kyuubi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk berwarna oranye sambil duduk santai di ruang tengah apartemennya. seperti hari-hari biasanya setelah Naruto bekerja sebagai pengasuh bocah kaya raya, ia hanya akan berdiam diri di apartemen meratapi dirinya sebagai seorang pengangguran. Hari ini pun, Yugao melarangnya untuk ke rumah sakit karena ia sudah menjaga Shion semalaman, jadi Yugao menyuruhnya untuk istirahat.

Setelah mengeringkan rambut merahnya, Kyuubi menyarungkan sebuah baju berkain satin dengan tali spageti ke tubuhnya dengan celana pendek. Lagipula ia hanya akan di rumah, tidak masalah berpakaian seksi seperti ini, pikirnya. Wanita berambut merah itupun mulai membersihkan apartemen untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya.

Kyuubi melakukan aktivitasnya sambil bersenandung. Saat sedang membersihkan lemari buku milik Naruto, bel apartemennya ditekan oleh seseorang. Alis wanita itu saling bertaut. Tidak biasanya Naruto pulang lebih awal. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuubi langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya wanita itu mendapati sosok yang sangat tidak asing di matanya berdiri dengan senyuman menawan yang berhasil membuatnya terjatuh di jurang terdalam hal gila yang bernama cinta/?/.

"K-Keriput?" Suaranya terdengar seperti tertahan di tenggorokan.

Eh?

Secepat kilat Kyuubi menutup mulut lancangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Senyuman mempesona sosok yang berada di hadapannya luntur seketika, digantikan aura suram yang menguar dari punggung kekarnya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, beginikah caramu menyambutku, Kyuu-chan?" ujar Itachi dramatis.

Eh?

Kyuu-chan?

HAH? Sejak kapan Itachi memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Maaf Itachi-san, sepertinya aku keracunan rujak apel." Kyuubi sekarang sudah tidak peduli jika alasan yang ia katakan barusan terdengar begitu konyol. Yang ingin ia ketahui saat ini, kenapa Itachi datang ke apartemennya? Apakah Itachi juga merasakan getaran-getaran cinta dan kerinduan sama seperti dirinya? Astaga, dada Kyuubi tiba-tiba terasa sesak menyenangkan memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut.

Sepertinya Itachi mempercayai alasan Kyuubi. ia langsung kembali ke imej keren. Namun belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, kedua iris oniksnya langsung menyadari pemandangan menyesakkan kini tersaji di depan matanya. Ia sudah lama tinggal di Australia, pemandangan seperti ini sudah bukan hal yang tabu lagi baginya, namun melihat sosok wanita Jepang dengan rambut merah menyala memakai pakaian sepanas ini. Demi celana dalam kakeknya, Kyuubi adalah yang terbaik.

 _ **Chotto**_ , kenapa ia terdengar seperti pria berotak mesum? Astaga! Itachi menggeleng keras.

Kyuubi melotot saat menyadari arah pandangan Itachi beberapa saat yang lalu. Etika berpakaiannya yang sangat tidak cocok untuk menerima tamu. Ia menunduk karena merasa malu, namun matanya kemudian tertuju kepada seonggok mahluk mengerikan yang bersiap melintas di kakinya. Seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Kyuubi sangat anti dengan hewan yang bernama kecoa.

"KYAH!"

Kyuubi melompat kearah Itachi. Menerjang pria itu dengan sangat kuat hingga hampir saja jatuh terjerembab ke belakang jika saja ia tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus. Kyuubi mengalungkan kedua tanganya di leher Itachi, membungkus leher jenjang itu dengan sempurna.

"Singkirkan monster sialan itu dari hadapanku!" jerit Kyuubi dengan kaki yang terus menerus berjinjit. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di pelukan Itachi.

Otak jenius yang ia sekolahkan di negara tetangga sepertinya kini tidak bisa ia fungsikan. Itachi mematung. Kehangatan lengan Kyuubi yang melingkar di lehernya, menghantarkan perasaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuubi menyadari posisinya yang begitu tidak senonoh. Iris rubynya membulat dan dengan sekejap mata ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Sialan!

Itachi pasti berpikir bahwa ia wanita yang gatal.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu." Kyuubi dengan susah payah mengabaikan rasa malunya yang sudah menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"tidak apa-apa," balas Itachi dengan pipi yang bersemu samar.

Kedua insan itu terjebak suasana canggung. Baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi, keduanya begitu enggan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kyuubi yang merupakan jomblo karatan dan Itachi yang kekurangan belaian akibat terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, membuat keduanya merasa ini adalah pengalaman yang benar-benar spektakuler. Kyuubi bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan wajah mencemooh Naruto jika adiknya itu tahu bahwa baru saja ia bertingkah seperti remaja karbitan.

"Kyuu-chan," Suara Itachi memecah kesunyian. Entah kenapa, suara itu terdengar begitu romantis di telinga Kyuubi. Astaga, apa sekarang ia bena-benar jatuh cinta?

"I-iya?" balas Kyuubi.

Shit, bahkan kini cara bicaranya berubah drastis dari gaya bicara preman pasar menjadi gadis manja yang lemah menggoda. Demi mendiang ayah dan ibunya, racun yang bernama cinta sudah menjungkir balikkan dunianya.

"Apa kau ingin makan siang denganku?" ajak Itachi malu-malu. Keriputnya tersamarkan oleh semburat merah yang menghias pipi putihnya. "Em.. ini bentuk terima kasihku padamu," Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "..atau, kau bisa menganggap ini sebagai ajakan kencan.."

HA?

"Tunggu sebentar!" Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Kyuubi masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan membanting pintu yang bahkan hampir mencium ujung hidung Itachi. Itachi melongo, menatap pintu nista yang baru saja dibanting oleh Kyuubi. Jujur saja, ia begitu terkejut dengan reaksi Kyuubi.

Dalam pikirannya saat ini, Kyuubi sangat marah dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengambil pisau dapur. Membayangkannya saja membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri. Usaha modusnya akan berakhir dengan perutnya yang akan ditikam. Apa sebaiknya ia kabur saja sekarang? Bagaimana kalau wanita brambut merah itu benar-benar sedang mengambil senjata tajam? Itachi dan pikiran negatifnya.

Hanya sekitar beberapa menit, Kyuubi kembali. Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Kyuubi yang sudah tidak seksi lagi. Kemeja polos berwarna putih dan celana pensil sudah membungkus tubuh moleknya dengan sempurna.

Itachi berkedip. Eh? Ternyata...

"Ayo, Itachi-san.." seret Kyuubi dengan semangat luar biasa. Sempat terkejut, namun akhirnya Itachi tersenyum. Hatinya kemudian dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga. Rambut merah Kyuubi yang di kuncir, berkibar indah. Ah, sepertinya benang takdir sudah mengikatnya dengan wanita unik itu. Sepertinya hari itu akan menjadi lebih berwarna, setidaknya baginya.

...

Sudah pukul lima lewat tiga puluh menit waktu Konoha. Pesta Nara akan berlangsung sekitar satu jam lagi. Sasuke keluar dari sebuah hotel tempat ia melakukan _**Meeting**_ penting dengan kolega bisnisnya. Segera ia mengambil mobilnya di parkiran dan mengemudikan mobil mahal itu kembali ke kediamannya untuk bersiap-siap. Kou sudah mengirim pesan kepadanya bahwa ia akan menunggu papanya tersebut di butik Orochimaru.

Beberapa pelayan menyambut kedatangannya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan berlalu menuju ke kamarnya. Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit, pria beranak satu itu keluar dari kamarnya. Penampilannya kini terlihat begitu fantastis dengan setelan serba hitam. Poni hitam yang biasanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, kini disisir rapi ke belakang, terlihat begitu klimis bak Leonardo Dcaprio di film _**Titanic**_. Saat melewati sebuah cermin, pria itu berhenti sejenak untuk menatap refleksi dirinya. Bibirnya melengkung tipis, menampilkan sebuah senyuman menawan yang bisa membuat wanita bertelanjang di hadapannya.

" _ **Well**_ , Uchiha Sasuke dan ketampanannya." Sempat sekali ia bernarsis-ria di depan cermin sebelum berangkat untuk menjemput Kou-_-

...

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di depan butik Orochimaru. Bersikap sok keren, duda beranak satu itu keluar dari kendaraan roda empatnya dan menghampiri putra semata wayangnya yang sudah menunggu di depan butik bersama salah satu pelayan Orochimaru. Kou yang juga sudah setampan papanya, tubuh mungilnya dibalut setelan hitam dengan kemeja berwarna _**Ivory**_. Mendapati putranya yang nampak lebih bersinar, Sasuke menilik wajah putranya tersebut dengan begitu teliti. Sasuke bahkan mempertanyakan kemana perginya darah dingin Uchiha yang ia wariskan ke bocah itu. Senyum Kou malah semakin mengembang. Bocah itu seakan mengatakan kepada papanya bahwa ia sudah menyediakan hadiah luar biasa yang akan membuatnya lupa daratan.

"Kou, kau keliahatan bahagia sekali. Apa yang banci genit itu lakukan padamu?" Kedua tangan Sasuke meneliti setiap inci tubuh putranya dengan begitu posesif.

Kou mendengus. Orochimaru bahkan tidak berani menyentuhnya.

"ehm!" Dari belakang Orochimaru berdehem, membuat dua kepala berambut hitam menoleh secara bersamaan. Mata Sasuke lansung tertuju ke tangan si designer yang di balut perban.

"Sasuke-kun, sepertinya kau harus tanggung jawab atas perlakuan putramu itu." Lirih Orochimaru dengan wajah menyedihkan. Matanya yang menyerupai mata ular hasil manipulasi kontak lensa itu melirik sinis ke arah Kou. Dan si bocah malah menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke melirik putranya sekilas, lalu menatap Orochimaru.

"Memangnya apa yang putraku lakukan terhadapmu?"

"Ah, itu karena anakmu terlalu posesif. Aku hanya menyentuh rambut pirang calon istrimu, dia langsung menggigit tanganku seperti bocah kesetanan," Orochimaru mengadu, berusaha menarik simpati si duda keren.

Tunggu dulu,

Apa katanya tadi?

Rambut pirang calon istri?

Siapa?

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Naru-chan, keluarlah!" panggil Orochimaru.

Kini perhatian tertuju kepada sosok bak malaikat yang berdiri menyilang tangan di depan tubuhnya. Wanita itu menunduk malu-malu. Wajah Kou sudah berbinar-binar melihat sosok Naruto yang terlihat sangat berbeda. Wanita pirang itu terlihat lebih tinggi dengan gaun jenis _**Empire**_ tanpa lengan berwarna _**Ivory**_ yang senada dengan kemeja Kou. Rambut pirangnya di kepang longgar menyisakan beberapa anak rambut di sekitar pelipis hingga membingkai wajah oval si pirang. Sederhana namun memikat. Bahu dan punggungnya terdedah, memamerkan kulit tan yang begitu menyerupai karamel.

Kou melirik papanya dan tersenyum geli. Bahkan papanya, Si Uchiha Sasuke, tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah melihat Naruto.

"Pa, tunggu apalagi? Seret tante Naru ke rumah grandma." bisik Kou menyadarkan Sasuke dari keterpesonaannya. Duda beranak satu itu lalu mendelik geram ke anaknya. Astaga, siapa juga yang ingin membawa wanita pirang yang tiba-tiba terlihat begitu cantik itu ke hadapan keluarga besarnya? Jangan bercanda, wanita ini pioner kriminalitas.

"Hihi tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita pergi pa," Kou sudah lebih dulu menghampiri pintu mobil di samping kursi mengemudi dan membukakan pintu tersebut untuk Naruto. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan melihat anaknya bersikap sok _**gentle**_. Uhh!

"Tante Naru, ayo masuk!" panggil Kou.

Dengan malu-malu, Naruto melangkah dengan anggun. Sedikit kesulitan karena sepatu yang ia gunakan berhak tinggi. Saat ia hendak menuruni tangga, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan hampir jatuh terjerembab kalau saja Sasuke tidak segera meraih tubuhnya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan betapa halusnya kulit punggung si pirang. Astaga, apa sekarang ia sedang memuji kulit tan super eksotis itu? Sadarlah Sasuke, dia wanita yang sudah menculik anakmu dan menipu! Hati kecil Sasuke berusaha menendang jauh perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba datang meracuni hatinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja menggunakan cara ini untuk menggodaku, hah?" Tuduhan Sasuke sukses membuat dahi Naruto berkedut.

Dengan kasar, wanita pirang itu mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga berhasil menjauh darinya. Naruto melotot dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan nista.

"Astaga, demi Tuhan, Uchiha. Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki rasa percaya diri setinggi gunung everest? Menggodamu? Menggoda Orochichi-san lebih menyenangkan daripada menggoda siluman ayam sepertimu!" raung Naruto. Belum teratur napasnya, wanita itu langsung berjalan kearah Kou dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Sasuke menyusul masuk kedalam mobil. Entah kenapa, lidahnya sekarang begitu kelu untuk membalas penghinaan Naruto barusan. Ditambah tatapan intimidasi putranya yang ia lihat melalui kaca spion. Ia merasa dikhianati. Ia melirik wanita di sampingnya sekilas sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil dan melesat pergi menuju kediaman Nara.

...

Beberapa kali Shikadai melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Bocah berusia enam tahun itu terlihat sangat dewasa dengan balutan setelan berwarna putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hijau toska. Beberapa tamu orang tuanya yang datang, menyapanya dan sesekali mencubit gemas pipinya. Kegelisahan si Nara muda itu tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dengan baik. Pasalnya, orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu, belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Panjang umur, sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan rumahnya dengan gagah. Kemewahan mobil tersebut mencerminkan bahwa pemiliknya pasti salah satu tamu penting sang menteri. Dari dalam mobil tersebut, keluar seorang lelaki tampan yang tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan hati-hati, lelaki itu membantuk seorang anak kecil untuk keluar dari dalam mobil. Decakan-decakan kagum dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari beberapa tamu yang juga baru tiba. Ketampanan lelaki itu memang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Dan jangan lupakan si bocah yang juga mewarisi wajah yang sama. Keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Shikadai menghampiri tamu tersebut lalu menyambut dengan membungkuk sopan.

"Selamat datang, paman Uchiha."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan. Kou yang berada disampingnya sudah menatap Shikadai sengit. Rupanya Kou tipe anak yang tidak mudah memaafkan orang lain. Buktinya ia masih saja tidak bisa menerima eksistensi si bocah nanas.

Setelah itu, ayah Shikadai, Nara Shikamaru, menghampiri Sasuke. Shikamaru langsung menghadiahkan sebuah pelukan hangat ke teman seperjuangan itu saat di masa sekolah dulu

"Halo, Kousuke-kun?" sapa Shikamaru ramah seraya merendahkan tubuhkan.

" _ **Domo**_." Balas Kou singkat. Ia tidak begitu tertarik untuk beramah tamah dengan orang dewasa di pesta ini, pikirnya.

"Kou, kau harus menyapa orang dewasa dengan benar!"

Suara lembut mendayu-dayu itu membuat beberapa kepala menoleh. Tatapan-tatapan kagum langsung di hadiahkan ke wanita itu.

"Tanteee!" seru Shikadai terkejut.

Kou langsung berpindah ke sisi Naruto dan langsung menggandeng tangan wanita itu. Terlihat begitu mesra. Kou menyeringai tipis melihat ekspresi Shikadai yang langsung mencelos melihat keposesifan Kou yang langsung melancarkan aksi ekploitasinya. Tujuannya datang ke pesta ini memang untuk membuat si bocah nanas itu menyesal telah mengundangnya dengan memamerkan kemesraannya dengan Naruto.

"Selamat malam, Shikadai." Naruto menyempatkan menyapa Shikadai sebelum di tarik oleh Kou untuk masuk. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Besok pasti akan beredar gosip yang bisa membuat telinganya panas.

"Shikadai, kau mengenal wanita itu?" tanya Shikamaru putranya yang hanya dibalas anggukan. Lalu Shikamaru menatap Sasuke seolah menuntut sebuah jawaban. "Sasuke, siapa wanita itu?" Kali ini ia melontarkan pertanyaan ke Sasuke.

"Pengasuh Kou," balas Sasuke malas. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin wanita itu tiba-tiba terkenal.

Dalam pikiran Shikamaru saat ini adalah, bagaimana mungkin ada pengasuh secantik bidadari seperti itu padahal bisa saja ia menjadi model atau artis?

"Sasuke, jangan-jangan..." Shikamaru menatap Sasuke jahil. Suatu kemajuan Sasuke bisa dekat dengan lawan jenisnya (lagi) setelah mengalami kegagalan pernikahan.

"Jangan bercanda, dia bukan tipeku!" tandas Sasuke dengan wajah geram. Ia berjalan masuk melewati Shikamaru.

"Ah, bukan tipemu? Oh, jadi maksudmu, tipemu hanya seseorang yang seperti..."

"Shikamaru!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Begitupun Shikamaru yang mengekorinya. Shikamaru pun bisa merasakan perubahan atmosfir di sekitar tubuh Sasuke setelah ia membahas sesuatu yang begitu sensitif.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahas hal itu lagi." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke dan berjalan mendahului sahabatnya itu. Ia sadar, mengungkit masalalu Sasuke adalah kesalahan fatal. Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai yang namanya _**flashback**_ , jadi ia memilih untuk segera masuk karena pestanya akan segera di mulai.

...

Para tamu pesta ulang tahun pernikahan di kediaman Nara kini memusatkan perhatian mereka ke arah dua orang yang terlihat begitu mesra. Setelah menyambut para tamu, Shikamaru mengucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan mereka. Setelah beberapa rangkaian acara seperti memotong kue tart tiga tingakt, pasangan suami istri itu kemudian dengan kompak mempersilahkan para tamu untuk menyantap hidangan yang telah di sediakan.

Suasana pesta tampak begitu meriah. Iringan musik klasik semakin memperhangat atmosfir di sekitar ruangan tersebut. Di salah satu sudut, Kou nampak menikmati hidangan di temani oleh Shikadai. Meskipun terlihat sinis, namun sudah bisa membiasakan diri dengan Shikadai. Kou sejenak lupa akan Naruto-nya karena terlalu sibuk beradu mulut dengan Shikadai.

"Ah, ini namanya surga!" Air liur Naruto menetes melihat berbagai jenis hidangan yang tersaji di meja. Tangannya dengan terampil mengambil satu persatu makanan tersebut dan mengumpulkannya dalam satu piring. Persetan dengan tamu lain yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, seolah wanita itu sudah tidak mempedulikan penampilannya yang bak putri konglomerat dari negeri Eropa.

Satu persatu makanan tersebut ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya. Wajah Naruto menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi setelah lidahnya mengecap rasa. Ia pula kerap kali menjerit tertahan saking enaknya makanan itu.

"Aku harap kau tidak sakit perut setelah pulang dari tempat ini, Nona."

Sebuah suara seksi serak-serak basah menyapa indera pendengaran Naruto. Dengan mulut yang masih penuh, wanita pirang itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"BRRRMPH!"

Remah kue yang sementara ia kunyah menyembur keluar dari mulutnya dan menyerbu wajah tampan seorang pria di hadapannya. Iris safir Naruto membulat dan segera meletakkan piring yang ia pegang dan segera menyerahkan serbet ke pria tersebut dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tuan, maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak saja. Kau terlalu tampan, aku hampir saja tersedak kare— eh," Naruto menutup mulutnya sendiri. Astaga, kenapa ia blak-blakan sekali.

Dengan senyuman mempesona, pria itu meraih serbet dan membersihkan wajah dan dasinya. "Tidak masalah. Suatu kehormatan bisa mendapat pujian dari nona secantik anda," ujarnya. Senyum maut masih menghias bibir merahnya. Naruto sampai tidak sanggup berdiri akibat feedback pria itu.

"Paman Gaaraaa!" Shikadai menghampiri pria itu dengan berlari sambil membentang tangannya lebar. Pria itu, Gaara, menoleh dan langsung menyambut si bocah dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Shika, kau sudah besar," ucap Gaara, menatap si bocah dengan tatapan kagum, Shikadai hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Gaara kemudian menurunkan Shikadai dan mengusap puncak kepala keponakannya itu. Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan mantan calon korban penculikannya yang terlihat begitu bahagia dengan kehadiran pria yang ia akui memiliki wajah super tampan —setelah Sasuke tentu saja— hingga tidak menyadari Kou yang sudah berada di sisinya.

"Aku kira paman tidak akan datang," cetus Shikadai. Lalu bocah itu menarik tangan Gaara. "Paman, aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepadanya." tunjuknya kearah Naruto. Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, bingung. Kenapa Shikadai ingin mengenalkan dirinya ke pria yang ia panggil paman itu.

"Tante Naru, kenalkan, ini Paman Gaara. Adik Kaa-sanku. Paman, ini tante Naru, temanku," ujar Shikadai begitu bersemangat.

Naruto mangap dengan mata yang berkedip beberapa kali. Astaga, demi tuhan, ia belum pernah sekalipun bermimpi akan berkenalan dengan pria bak malaikat pembawa cinta ini. Gaara semakin membuatnya lupa diri ketika pria itu mengulurkan tangan.

"Sabaku Gaara, salam kenal Nona teman dari keponakanku," ujar Gaara. Begitu sopan, begitu berkelas. Karisma pria ini meluluhlantakan setiap wanita, termasuk Naruto.

Naruto menyambut tangan pria itu lalu berjabat tangan. "Salam kenal, Gaara-san." balasnya dengan keanggunan yang ia jiplak dari aktris idolanya.

Kedua tangan itu sudah bersalaman sekitar dua puluh detik. Seseorang di sisi Naruto sudah naik pitam melihat kedua tangan yang saling bersentuhan.

"EHEM!" Tangan mungil Kou memisahkannya dengan paksa. Mata hitamnya melirik sengit pria dewasa tampan yang sudah berani-berani menggoda Naruto-nya, di hadapannya sendiri. Sangat tidak bisa ia maafkan. Meskipun ia baru berusia enam tahun, ia sangat tahu bahwa bersalaman itu tidak sampai dua puluh detik.

"Jangan dekati tante Naru!" tegasnya. Tubuh mungil bocah itu pun dengan gagah melindungi Naruto. Setelah puas menghadiahkan tatapan sengitnya, ia kemudian menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari pria itu dan juga Shikadai.

" _ **Darling**_ , ada apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa menolak tarikan Kou. ia membiarkan bocah itu membawa dirinya menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Aku tidak suka paman itu." Bocah itu menyahut pelan.

"Loh? Kenapa? Bukannya ia terlihat baik?" balas Naruto yang sukses membuat si bocah berhenti. Ia menunduk, membiarkan poninya menutpi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kou sayang?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat orang lain mendekatimu!"

Ah, Naruto tahu. Keposesifan Kou terhadapnya bukan hanya bocah tunjukan sekali saja. Hal yang sama juga pernah terjadi saat Shikadai menciumnya. Saat itu Kou terllihat sangat tidak senang. Dan hari inipun, bocah itu menampilkan ekspresi yang sama. Naruto hanya menghela napas, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk bersejajar dengan bocah itu. Pelan tapi pasti, sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di jidat Kou.

"Tidak usah khawatir, sayangku." ucap Naruto. Kou hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah akibat malu dengan kecupan tersebut. Astaga, ia jadi semakin ingin segera menyeret wanita itu ke altar sebagai istri papanya.

Sekitar beberapa meter dari tempat Kou dan Naruto berada, Sasuke memerhatikan kedua manusia itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Melihat wajah anaknya yang cepat sekali berubah jika bersama dengan si pirang gila membuatnya tidak begitu mengerti, hal apa yang ada di wanita itu yang sudah mengikat hati putranya. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya melengkung tipis. Selain dengan orang tua dan kakaknya, hanya wanita itu yang bisa membuat putranya tersenyum begitu lebar. Tapi, kenapa harus Naruto? Wanita pirang gila yang sudah menculik putranya? Sial.. mengapa hatinya bisa sehangat ini melihat putranya dan wanita itu tertawa bersama?

"Sial.. Naruto, kau.."

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

Suara ini. suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara itu juga yang mampu membekukannya di tempat. Derap langkah sepatu _**high**_ _**heels**_ terdengar semakin mendekat. Kepala Sasuke menoleh ala _**slowmotion**_ , hingga kini sosok pemilik suara indah itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnnya dengan senyuman bak malaikat.

"Kau!" desis Sasuke dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk. Sosok itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya lalu kembali menyapa Sasuke, kali ini tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi duda beranak satu itu.

"Kau terlihat semakin tampan, senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung!

.

.

.

Yohaaaa~

Updatenya udah cepet kan? /ditendang/ INI MALAH NGARET BANGET!

Maaf ya minna-san aku baru saja pulang mengabdi di masyarakat, menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang mahasiswa wkwk

KKN bener-bener menguras waktu dan tenaga, hoho maapkeun daku :*

Oia, Seperti yang aku katakan di chapter sebelumnya, humornya bakal berkurang :" _ **please, do not blame me about that**_.

Nah, kayaknya udah ketebak yah siapa emaknya Kou muehehe.. _**well**_ , ada dua karakter baru yang muncul, karakter yang mungkin bakalan bikin hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto makin rumit, atau malah bikin keduanya semakin dekat, entahlah /ea XD

Seperti biasanya, saya selalu ngucapin terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang dengan senang hati meninggalkan jejak di kolom _**review**_. Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri saat membaca _**review**_ tersebut, saya merasa itu bentuk apresiasi manteman ke saya/fic saya. Untuk yang men _ **follow**_ dan men _ **favorite**_ kan juga, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan di sana sini, saya masih amatir, jadi sekiranya manteman jangan sungkan untuk memberi masukan terhadap tulisan saya. Jujur itu sangat membantu progres tulisan saya sendiri

Oke, ngocehnya cukup yaakk.. sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Saya harap manteman ga pernah bosen.

Mmuach :*

Mkim


	8. Kou's Mother

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **STAY** **© Mika Kim**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **Warn : Gender-bender, [Female!Naruto, Female!Kyuubi, OC], OOC, garing, typo(s), kesalahan penulisan dan kesalahan lain yang tidak author sadari, makanya kasi tau plis kalo ada kesalahan wkwk XD**

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 8 : Kou's Mother**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana ruangan tempat berlangsungnya sebuah pesta megah yang diadakan oleh salah satu petinggi Konoha kini berubah menjadi lebih riuh dibandingkan sebelumnya sejak kehadiran seorang wanita cantik di tengah-tengah keramaian. Kini semua mata berpusat kepada dirinya, diiiringi gumaman pujian-pujian dan decakan kagum dari mulut para tetamu itu. Beda halnya dengan seorang pria yang kini terlihat begitu pelik dengan eksistensi si wanita. Rahangnya dengan jelas terlihat mengeras disertai sorot mata yang seolah ingin menikam wanita tersebut saat itu juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang begitu tidak bersahabat. Giginya bergemelutuk keras saat wanita itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun," balasnya santai. Salah satu tangannya berusaha menyentuh dasi Sasuke.

Namun belum sempat menyentuh dasi pria itu, tangan mulusnya yang dibalut kulit seputih porselen lantas ditepis dengan sangat tidak etis oleh si lawan bicara yang tidak lain adalah mantan suaminya sendiri.

"Jangan bercanda!" Sasuke mendesis tajam. Kedua matanya menyipit akibat menahan amarah yang sudah memuncak di ubun-ubun.

Senyuman masih belum luntur dari bibir wanita itu, namun sebelumnya ringisan pelan terdengar ketika tangannya ditepis. Ia lalu mengusap tangannya dengan gerakan yang elegan, menandakan bahwa wanita ini begitu anggun.

"Maa, Sasuke-kun, kau jadi kasar sekali padaku," lirih wanita itu dengan nada yang dibuat semanja mungkin.

Beberapa orang saling berbisik-bisik menyaksikan interaksi Uchiha Sasuke dengan wanita tersebut. Tidak sedikit yang sudah bisa menebak bahwa wanita itu adalah mantan istri si bungsu Uchiha.

Dari jauh, Kou menatap ke arah papanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia memandang papanya dan wanita cantik itu secara bergantian. Sejenak ada perasaan aneh menghinggapi hatinya ketika wanita itu balas menatapnya, disertai dengan sebuah senyuman bak malaikat. Kou lalu mundur selangkah saat wanita itu mulai bergerak ke arahnya.

Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari Kou menjadi kebingungan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat beberapa orang-orang yang sudah memusatkan mata kearah wanita itu dan Sasuke, melihat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke dan kini ia melihat Kou dengan gelagat yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Kou?" Ia berbisik pelan saat bocah itu menarik ujung gaunnya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Belum beberapa langkah wanita itu bergerak meninggalkan Sasuke, ia bisa merasakan tangan dingin mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya. Ia lalu menoleh dan mendapati Sasukelah yang menahannya.

"Jangan sentuh putraku!" Sasuke berdesis dengan genggaman tangannya yang semakin mengerat.

Wanita itu lalu menghela napas lalu kembali tersenyum, dan tanpa mempedulikan rasa perih yang menjalar di pergelangan tangannya, ia melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dalam sekali hentakan.

"Dia juga putraku!" ujarnya seraya meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah kesal setengah mati.

Shikamaru menghampiri Sasuke tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sosok wanita itu lalu berbisik pelan ke arah telinga Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu Temari akan mengundang Haku," ujarnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Sasuke hanya menoleh sekilas dengan wajah datar, lalu kembali menatap punggung Haku, mantan istrinya yang semakin mendekat ke putranya.

Kedua tangannya terkepal begitu kuat, hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Melihat wanita itu secara langsung dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri hari ini benar-benar meledakkan emosinya, walaupun sebelumnya ia sudah beberapa kali berbicara via telfon dengan mantan istrinya itu.

Wanita itu, Haku, semakin mendekat kearah Kou. Ia lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan si bocah.

"Kousuke.." ujar Haku dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia berusaha menyentuh pipi gembul Kou, namun lagi-lagi ia mendapat penolakan yang sama. Tangan mungil Kou menepis tangannya dengan sangat cepat.

Naruto hanya berdiri tanpa bersuara, Kou yang berada di sampingnya mencengkram ujung dressnya semakin keras. Ia juga sesekali mencuri pandang kearah wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibunya Kou, dan ia harus mengakui bahwa wajah tampan Kou tidak sepenuhnya diwariskan oleh Sasuke, namun dari wanita itu juga.

"Kou.. Ini mama, sayang." Wanita itu berbisik haru. Ia masih berusaha untuk menyentuh sang putra yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Kou membentak wanita cantik itu. Haku tersentak dengan perasaan dongkol. Ia berusaha menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa putranya benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Kou, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, dia Mama-"

"Tidak! Dia bukan mamaku!"

Kou berlari membelah kerumunan di dalam ruangan itu mengabaikan Naruto yang berusaha membujuknya untuk bersikap baik terhadap Haku. Haku terkedu menatap punggung putranya menghilang di balik kerumunan para tamu.

"Kouuu!" Naruto segera menyusul bocah lima tahun itu.

Sasuke lalu menghampiri mantan istrinya yang terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk lemah.

"Menampilkan wajahmu malam ini adalah kesalahan fatal, Haku." Sasuke berujar sinis sebelum berjalan menjauh menyusul putranya dan Naruto.

"Kousuke, maafkan Mama.."

...

"Kou!" Naruto berusaha menghentikan langkah kaki Kou yang berlari semakin kencang. Mungkin bocah itu sudah tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berlari jauh meninggalkan kediaman Nara. Pipi gembulnya merona merah akibat emosi yang tidak karuan. Marah, sedih, kesal bercampur aduk menjadi satu hingga ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Kouu!" Sekali lagi Naruto berteriak. Ia masih terus berusaha menjangkau si bocah kesayangannya. Namun ia beberapa kali hampir jatuh akibat sepatu bertumit tinggi yang ia gunakan. Dengan geram ia lalu melepas sepatu nista itu dan melemparnya jauh. Wanita pirang itu lalu menyeringai saat kedua telapak kakinya menyentuh aspal yang terasa dingin. Seperti banteng, asap tebal keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya dan segera berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menangkap Kou.

" _ **Gotcha**_!"

Kou terkejut saat tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Ia makin terkejut ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati wanita pirang dengan rambut yang sudah acak-acakan, terengah-terengah dengan sebuah senyuman yandere, yang membuat bulu kuduk Kou merinding.

"Gyaaah! Hantuu!" Suara Kou melengking.

"Kou, ini aku, Naruto."

"Eh?"

Naruto merapikan rambutnya dan menyeka keringat. Oh, ternyata benar Naruto, pikir Kou lega.

Bocah itu kemudian memeluk Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut si pirang. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Naruto mengusap rambut Kou, membiarkan bocah itu menenangkan perasaannya.

"Tantee.." lirih Kou pelan di sela-sela pelukannya.

"Iya, sayang?" Wanita itu membalas lembut. Jemarinya masih sibuk menikmati rambut Kou yang terasa begitu halus.

"Gendong..."

Naruto _**sweatdrop**_ mendengar rengekan manja Kou. Astaga, belum juga hilang rasa capeknya karena berlari-lari, ini dia di suruh menggendong. Untung saja tubuh Kou tidak terlalu berisi. Naruto kemudian menggendong bocah itu di bagian depan. Segera Kou menyamankan kepalanya di bahu wanita itu. Ia merasa sangat lelah.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedikit memalukan menggendong seorang anak kecil tanpa alas kaki seperti ini, ditambah tatapan-tatapan orang yang kebetulan lewat. Untung saja mentalnya sekuat baja.

Tanpa wanita itu sadari, sebuah mobil mewah berada tak jauh di belakangnya, dikendarai dengan kecepatan siput, di mana si pengemudi mobil tersebut kini tersenyum geli melihat gaya seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong anaknya. Jika saja ia tidak mengenal wanita itu, ia pasti sudah memanggil polisi. Setelah kejadian menyebalkan yang baru saja ia alami, menurutnya ini lumayan menghibur.

Setelah puas, ia kemudian menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan berhenti di samping Naruto. Dengan bersikap sok _**cool**_ seperti biasa, ia kemudian membuka pintu di samping kursi kemudi dan menyuruh wanita itu masuk.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Naruto merungut kesal dan menghadiakan delikan sinis ke Sasuke yang dianggapnya terlalu lelet, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menampilkan ekspresi dingin membuat si pirang mendengus sebal. Wanita itu lalu memegang kepala Kou dan masuk kedalam mobil berusaha tidak terlalu banyak bergerak karena ia tahu bahwa Kou sudah terlelap.

Sasuke menutup pintu mobil dan masuk ke kursi kemudi. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

...

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia mendapati wanita itu sedang berusaha memberikan menyamanan kepada putranya yang terlelap tanpa mempedulikan dirinya sendiri yang mungkin merasa kurang nyaman.

"Kau kesulitan?"

Sasuke bertanya pelan. Terdengar bersahabat, tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto hanya bergumam sambil menggeleng.

"Fokus saja," balas Naruto pendek. Sebelah tangannya sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Kou untuk menenangkan bocah tersebut.

"Hmm.."

Sejenak hening. Naruto sudah tidak membalas gumaman Sasuke. Kini kepalanya sibuk mereka ulang kembali kejadian di kediaman Nara beberapa jam yang lalu. Bayangan wajah cantik seorang wanita yang mengaku mamanya Kou terlintas begitu saja. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah itu, dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Naruto berusaha menerka-nerka di mana kiranya ia pernah melihat wajah wanita itu.

"Aah!" seru Naruto membuat Sasuke berjengit karena terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Momochi Haku!"

"Hah?"

"Yang tadi itu Momochi Haku, kan?" Naruto melotot meminta kepastian jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Astaga, Sasuke, jadi mantan istrimu itu Momochi Haku? Mamanya Kou? Kenapa aku bisa selemot ini? Ya tuhan, Sasuke. Haku-san itu adalah pianis idolaku. Kalau saja aku menyadarinya lebih awal, aku bisa minta _**sign**_ , atau foto bareng. Aduh!"

"Berisik!"

Naruto berhenti mengoceh saat itu juga setelah merasakan aura suram yang berasal dari Sasuke. Ia melirik dan mendapati wajah si duda itu mengeras dan terlihat sangat menakutkan, seolah ia sangat ingin membunuh seseorang saat itu juga. Sekarang ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba ngidol di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Maaf, maaf." cicit Naruto pelan. Takut membuat mood Sasuke semakin rusak, ia memilih untuk mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Takutnya nanti Sasuke saking badmoodnya lalu sengaja menabrak pohon sebagai bentuk frustasi yang berujung kematian. Ih, membayangkannya saja membuat Naruro merinding. _**Well**_ , sepertinya ia harus mengalah untuk sementara waktu.

...

Rasa lelah mendera sekujur tubuh Naruto akibat beraktifitas seharian dan terlibat beberapa kejadian yang sejujurnya belum ia pahami. Setelah mengantar Kou hingga selamat sampai ke tempat tidurnya, ia langsung saja pulang tanpa sebarang kata, mengingat Sasuke juga sudah tidak menampakkan wajah sesampainya di rumah.

Tangannya bahkan seolah tidak memiliki tenaga ketika berusaha membuka pintu apartemennya. Dengan sedikit upaya, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Dengan langkah gontai, ia langsung masuk dan mendapati kakak perempuannya yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

" _ **Tadaima**_!"

" _ **Okaeri**_ ,"

Kyuubi menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. Kedua jempolnya menari-nari sekedar menulis balasan pesan untuk kekasih barunya.

Brugh!

Kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh suara benda jatuh di dalam dapur. Wanita berambut merah itu segera masuk dan terkejut melihat sang adik yang sudah tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Naru? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuubi menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto, berharap adiknya itu segera bangun.

"Naru-chan, jangan tinggalkan aku Naru-chan. Jangan menyusul Ayah dan Ibu dulu," racau Kyuubi dengan wajah pucat. Membayangkan adiknya segera menyusul orangtuanya ke akhirat, membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Siapa yang akan memasak untuknya? Siapa yang akan membunuh kecoak yang selalu mengusiknya? Dan lagi, siapa yang akan menggantikan Naruto bekerja pada Uchiha? _**No**_ , demi apapun ia tidak akan pernah mau jadi pengasuh anak kecil, pikir Kyuubi sinting.

"Naruuuu!"

"Kyuu-nee, kau berisik sekali. Aku sedang tidur," geram Naruto.

"Eh? Ku kira kau mati," ujar Kyuubi tanpa dosa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal membuat Naruto menghadiahkan jitakan di puncak kepala kakaknya.

Setelah itu, Naruto bangun untuk segera mandi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sudah tewas dengan kepala benjol.

Seusai mandi, rasa kantuk Naruto hilang begitu saja, membuat wanita pirang itu bergabung dengan kakaknya yang masih berada di ruang tengah. Kyuubi melirik Naruto saat adiknya tersebut mendudukan diri tepat di sampingnya dan mulai menyalakan televisi.

Tidak ada acara tv yang bagus menurutnya. Ia sibuk memindah-mindahkan chanel tv berharap akan ada tayangan yang bisa membuatnya sedikit bersemangat, contohnya animasi buatan orang malaysia yang selalu membuatnya tertawa.

"Oh iya, Naru. Aku ada kabar gembira," ujar Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

"Heh.." Naruto membalas acuh. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak tertarik mendengar cerita alay dari Kyuubi. Palingan ia baru saja di _**add**_ atau di _**follow**_ sama orang Korea.

"Aku jadian sama Itachi-san,"

HAH?!

Naruto menganga dengan bola mata yang sudah hampir menyembul keluar saking terkejutnya mendengar berita yang baru saja Kyuubi sampaikan. Astaga, demi mendiang orang tuanya, belum genap sebulan kakaknya itu bertemu dengan pria yang konon kini telah resmi menjadi pacar kakaknya, bagaimana bisa, pikirnya.

"Kyuu-nee? Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa kau jadian dengan pria yang bahkan belum sebulan kau kenal?" Naruto meraung tidak percaya. Salah satu tangannya sibuk memijit pangkal hidungnya yang terasa semakin berdenyut.

"Naru-chan, aku yakin Itachi-san adalah orang yang baik, aku belum pernah senyaman ini dengan lelaki lain selaih ayah, dan kau tahu, Itachi-san itu berbeda," ujar Kyuubi dengan rona malu-malu. Kedua telunjuknya saling bertaut satu sama lain, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin tidak percaya kakaknya yang dulu adalah jelmaan seekor rubah ganas dan mendapat sertifikat preman pasar konoha kini berubah menjadi wanita bak remaja karbitan yang sedang kasmaran. Ya, Naruto tahu bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuubi mengakui pria lain selain mendiang ayahnya, namun, haruskah secepat itu? Oh _**shit**_ , jangan bilang pria tampan itu sudah mengguna-gunai kakaknya.

"Naru-chan?" Kyuubi mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah sang adik ketika ia mendapati si pirang itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras. "Kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukai berita ini?" sambung Kyuubi, kali ini dengan mimik wajah yang berubah seperti gembel.

Naruto menghela napas pelan, lalu menatap sang kakak, "baiklah, Kyuu-nee. Tapi jangan sampai pria itu berbuat tidak senonoh padamu," Nada mengancam Naruto malah membuat Kyuubi mendengus.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sendiri yang akan menggundulinya jika ia macam-macam," sahut Kyuubi dengan senyum _**sadistic**_ yang ia pelajari entah darimana.

"Ohiya, Kyuu-nee," celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba saat hening beberapa saat. Kyuubi yang sedang mengupas apelnya yang ketiga menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kepada sang adik.

"Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan Itachi-san sekali, tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak asing? Ia sedikit mengingatkanku pada seseorang, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa." celetuk Naruto sambil menggekkan jemari telunjuknya di dagu.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Atau jangan-jangan... Kau juga menyukainya?" tuduh Kyuubi sekenanya membuat sang adik tersedak air liur.

"Mana mungkin! Kyuu-nee, kalau bicara jangan sembaranganlah!" Naruto beranjak geram. Ia meninggalkan Kyuubi yang hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Whoops!"

...

Keesokan harinya Naruto bangun dengan nyeri sana-sini di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia bergegas untuk segera berangkat ke tempat kerjanya karena mendapat pesan singkat dari Sasuke bahwa Kou sedang tidak sehat. Saat ia melewati pintu kamar Kyuubi, ia berhenti sejenak. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Kyuubi dan memutuskan mengirim pesan singkat saja untuk memberitahu kakaknya tersebut bahwa ia berangkat pagi lagi, ia yakin rubah alay itu pasti masih terbuai mimpi.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit, akhirnya Naruto sampai di kediaman Sasuke. Ia langsung saja menuju kamar Kou setelah di persilahkan oleh pelayan untuk masuk.

Saat ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar bocah itu, ia mendapati Sasuke yang sedang mengganti kompres sang anak. Terlihat begitu dewasa dan sangat ke-bapak'an, tidak seperti Sasuke yang sombong, angkuh, sok tampan seperti biasanya. Membayangkan kejelekan Sasuke membuat Naruto tiba-tiba mual.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar suara seorang wanita yang mendekat ke arahnya. Kemudian pria itu memalingkan pandangan ke sang anak yang terlihat berkeringat dan napas yang memburu.

"Panasnya masih belum turun." Sasuke menyahut singkat.

Naruto mendekati Kou lalu memeriksa dahi bocah itu dengan telapak tanganya. Ia sedikit terkejut karena suhu panas yang ia rasakan dari dahi Kou cukup tinggi.

"Semalam waktu aku meninggalkannya, ia masih baik-baik saja, kenapa bisa panasnya setinggi ini?" Terkejut melihat termometer, Naruto menjerit tanpa sadar.

"Pukul tiga pagi tadi, ia tiba-tiba mengigau tidak jelas," balas Sasuke sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan jeritan Naruto tadi.

Si pirang kemudian memperhatikan wajah papanya Kou dengan seksama, dan ia sudah langsung bisa menebak bahwa pria itu kurang tidur. Wanita itu lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan mengangguk tidak jelas.

"Pergilah beristirahat, masih ada kurang lebih satu jam sebelum kau berangkat kantor, 'kan? Kou biar aku saja yang merawatnya," ujar Naruto tulus. Semenyebalkan si Sasuke Uchiha, ia tetap membutuhkan istirahat bukan?

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat lalu beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. "Tolong jaga Kou." sambungnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

...

Pada pagi hari, suasana di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke memang selalu tenang. Itu karena para pelayan bekerja seperti hantu. Mereka jarang sekali terlihat dan hampir tidak pernah menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Saat wanita pirang itu sibuk mencuci mangkok bubur Kou, ia tidak menyadari seorang pelayan wanita sedang sibuk menata sarapan di meja. Saat berbalik, Naruto berjengit dan hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang baru saja ia bilas. Pelayan tersebut hanya tersenyum ramah tanpa sembarang kata, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dan jujur saja, Naruto mengutuk pelayan itu.

Naruto kembali ke kamar Kou dan menemukan bocah kesayangannya itu sedang memeluk boneka rubah pemberian Kyuubi dengan erat dan terlelap. Kou terlihat sedikit lebih baik daripada sebelumnya setelah meminum obat yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Senyuman mengembang di bibir si pirang.

"Cepat sembuh, sayang." Naruto mendaratkan kecupan lembut di dahi bocah itu kemudian membetulkan selimutnya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar Kou dan segera menelfon pihak sekolah untuk mengabarkan bahwa hari ini Kou tidak bisa hadir.

"Baiklah, Karin-san. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Kou akan kembali bersekolah saat keadaannya sudah membaik."

Naruto menutup telfon tersebut dan tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding yang digantung di dekat tangga. Ia lalu sadar bahwa pukul delapan seharusnya Sasuke berangkat bekerja. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang ia yakini adalah kamar Sasuke. Kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Kou.

"Sasuke? Apa kau sudah bangun? Ini sudah pukul delapan," teriak Naruto dari luar sambil mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dengan ritme yang teratur. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, wanita itu lalu membuka pintu tersebut dan merasa lega karena pintu itu tidak terkunci. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat kamar pria yang notabene adalah seorang duda. Untuk sekejap Naruto berpikir bahwa kamar tersebut tidak akan ada bedanya dengan kamar Kyuubi yang berantakannya minta ampun. Namun saat ia menjejakan kakinya masuk ke kamar yang ia yakini luasnya itu hampir seperempat lapangan bola, ia terkagum karena ekspektasinya yang sangat tidak sesuai. Kamar itu sangat bersih. Dan yang paling membuat Naruto menganga adalah sebuah rak buku yang cukup besar. Dan sekarang ia lupa akan tujuannya datang ke kamar ini karena terlalu terpesona dengan buku-buku _**limited edition**_ yang tertata dengan rapi di rak tersebut.

Bunyi pintu yang didorong di pojok ruangan membuat kepala Naruto mendongak.

Sejenak hening seoalah penduduk di muka bumi ini musnah di telan godzila. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, tidak ada di antara keduanya yang mengeluarkan suara. Mereka hanya saling menatap dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Naruto lalu memperhatikan kulit bahu Sasuke yang terlihat sangat putih dan halus. Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada setetes air yang meluncur dari bahu, lalu melintas di dada bidang pria itu menuju perut kotak-kotak dan berakhir di...

Tunggu...

"Huaaaaaaa!"

"ARGGHHH"

Teriakan keduanya menggema di dalam kamar Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Naruto melempar buku yang ia pegang dan tepat mengenai 'anu' Sasuke.

"Hentai! Dasar siluman unggas, kenapa kau muncul dalam keadaan bugil seperti itu!?"

"Dobe! Sialan, kau baru saja melempar 'adikku' dengan buku berat."

"HAH? Cepat tutupi 'gajah'mu baka-yaroo!"

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan menutup wajahnya yang terasa panas. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai melihat hal mengerikan seperti ini? Jika ia keluar dari kamar ini dengan keadaan sehat walafiat, ia berjanji akan mandi tujuh rupa dan bertobat kepada Kami-sama, lalu mengunjungi pusara mendiang ibu dan ayahnya untuk meminta maaf. Matanya yang suci telah ternoda, ternoda oleh seorang duda beranak satu. Kenapa bukan Syahrukh khan saja yang menodai matanya, pikir wanita itu sinting.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke bertanya setelah ia mengenakan jubah mandinya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur. "Kau tahu, aku bisa menuntutmu dengan pasal berlapis, dobe!" sambungnya lagi, terdengar sangat kesal.

"Aku hanya berniat membangunkanmu, kau tahu!" Naruto berusaha membela dirinya sendiri. Kini ia sudah tidak menutup matanya lagi, namun masih enggan untuk berbalik karena terlalu malu.

"Aku sudah bangun, kenapa kau masih di sini? Masih ingin menikmati keindahan tubuhku? Atau kau jatuh cinta dengan 'adikku'?" sindir Sasuke sekenanya. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan jarak satu meter.

Naruto berbalik geram, sepertinya ia harus menenggelamkan kepala duda ini ke bak cuci piring agar tidak terlalu percaya diri, sial.

"Dengar ya, aku... Hei j-jangan mendekat!" Naruto mundur saat Sasuke malah mendekat kearahnya tanpa keraguan sama sekali. Oke, mungkin ia sedikit menyesal karena memiliki niat naik, dan dia lebih menyesal kenapa ia peduli dengan Sasuke tadi.

"Kenapa? Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke makin gencar. Sambil menyeringai ia berpikir bahwa mengerjai wanita barbar ini lumayan menyenangkan, oh lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah pucat, cibir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Selangkah lagi kau mendekat kau akan-"

"Akan apa, hm?"

"Akan ini..."

Brugh!

"Argh! Dobe sialaaan!"

...

Umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari mulut Naruto sejak keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Menyumpahi pria itu tidak cukup baginya. Injakannya di atas kaki Sasuke tadi bahkan belum membuatnya puas. Lain kali mungkin ia tidak akan berpikir panjang untuk menggunduli unggas itu jika berani mengerjainya seperti tadi.

"Kou?"

Naruto segera menghampiri Kou yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kou, kenapa kau bangun, sayang? Kau harus istirahat."

"Tante, aku mau pipis." cicit Kou pelan. Wajahnya memerah entah karena deman atau karena malu. Naruto lalu menuntun bocah itu untuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat, pintu kamar Kou terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang pria yang kalau dilihat memang memiliki wajah bak dewa-dewa Yunani, lengkap dengan setelan jas serba hitam kecuali dasinya yang berwarna biru malam. Pria itu masuk dan langsung menghampiri putranya yang berbaring.

"Papa.." lirih bocah itu. Naruto hanya diam saja, lebih memilih fokus pada kain kompres yang sedang ia peras. Ia masih merasa canggung untuk berkomunikasi bahkan menatap si duda itu akibat insiden memalukan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kou, papa mau berangkat bekerja dulu," ujar Sasuke seraya mengusap pelan rambut putranya. Kou hanya mengangguk lemah. Meskipun sejujurnya ia sangat ingin papanya itu menemaninya sampai ia merasa baikan, namanya juga anak kecil. Sasuke pun menghadiahkan kecupan ringan di dahi Kou dan segera beranjak pergi. Sebelum pria itu menutup pintu, ia sempat memberitahukan bahwa akan ada dokter yang datang dan mengingatkan Naruto agar menghubunginya jika kondisi Kou tidak kunjung membaik. Naruto hanya bergumam pelan sebagai sahutan. Selanjutnya, Sasukepun menghilang di balik pintu, membuat Naruto menghela napas lega. Bertatapan langsung dengan pria mesum itu membuat jantungnya seakan mau meledak.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit berlalu, Kou akhirnya terlelap lagi. Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur Kou hendak menuju dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal perutnya yang terasa lapar, sarapan pagi yang di siapkan oleh pelayan Sasuke belum sempat ia lirik dari tadi karena terlalu sibuk mengurus Kou. Namun belum sempat menjejakkan kakinya di pintu dapur, suara bel rumah Sasuke berbunyi. Ia langsung menerka bahwa itu adalah dokter yang akan datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Kou seperti yang Sasuke katakan tadi. Wanita itu melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang tertunda menuju lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan roti dan selai. Setelah mengoleskan selai ke beberapa lembar roti, ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Namun saat itu juga ia dikejutkan oleh sosok manusia yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar Kou.

"Loh? Bukannya anda..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc'an... XD

.

.

.

.

.

Aloooo...

I'm back yuuhhuu..

Maapkeun daku yang ngaret update mulu. Ok, kali ini gamau ngasi alasan cem kuliah, tapi sekarang lagi sibuk ngidol /nggaaaaakk.

Btw apa kalian suka korea-koreaaaan?

/abaikan/

Ada yang kenal Min Yoongi? Atau Yoon Jeonghan? . /ceritanya lagi nyari temen buat fangirlingan bareng/ wkwk

.

.

Then, I mau ngucapin thanks buat kalean semua yang masih sudi buat baca ff ga mutu I wkwk buat yang udah fav, fol, dan ninggalin jejak, makasih sekali banget yaaa.

oia, ada yang nanya aku punya akun wattpad ato ngga, jawabannya NGGA. hehe, maap yaa. kalo suka, pantengin di sini aja. hoho BYE ;*

Sayang kalean :*:*

See yuuuu muach.

Mkm


End file.
